Battre pour toi mon coeur a commencé
by JRizzlesM
Summary: Une déclaration, c'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour ébranler les certitudes de Jane. Alors que Maura met à nu ses sentiments, une série de meurtres inquiète la ville de Boston.
1. Pour toi mon souffle sur ta peau

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà à force de lire vos ff cela m'a finalement motivé, car il avait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit pour le plaisir._**

**_Je suis légèrement rouillée mais j'espère que vous accrocherez quand même ^^_**

**_Du Rizzles bien entendu. J'ai remodelé certaines choses pour le besoin de l'histoire._**

_**Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tess Gerritsen et autre média**_

**_Bonne lecture, hâte de lire vos retours :)_**

_Plop... Plop... Plop Plop..._

_Doucement la goutte de sang vint suivre la ligne déjà formée le long du cou. Elle stagna un instant au creux de la clavicule puis roula sur le sein. La larme rouge continua sa course le long du bras pour ensuite caresser le fin poignée. Et là, au bout du doigt, elle resta un instant en suspend..._

_Plop..._

[...]

Jane, assise sur son canapé, serrait une bouteille de bière entre ses mains. La fraîcheur de l'alcool lui faisait du bien et plus que tout elle en avait terriblement besoin. Fixant un point indéfinissable, la belle brune se remémorait la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plutôt...

_J'apprécie beaucoup Tommy mais toi... Je t'aime Jane._

_Maura ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part. Réaction qui ne vint pas. Non, Jane n'était pas en état de réagir. Elle se persuadait d'avoir mal comprit. Maura l'aimait, comme on aime sa meilleure amie. Pourtant ce regard qu'elle avait en ce moment, n'était pas celui que pourrait avoir une amie. Pourtant, la manière dont elle avait pris le temps de le dire, de peser chaque mot avant de les prononcer, ce n'était pas ceux qu'une amie pourrait avoir. _

_Je suis amoureuse de toi... Il y a moment que je voulais te le dire, peut-être pas comme ça, pas si vite, pas à cause de notre dispute._

_Jane n'en pouvait plus, l'air lui manquait, il fallait qu'elle sorte au plus vite. Pourquoi maintenant, elle qui était perdu aussi depuis un moment. Qui se détestait de ressentir cet amour, ce désir. Parce qu'après tout Maura était sa meilleure amie, la seule qu'elle n'ai jamais eu, la seule qui la comprenne, l'accepte telle qu'elle était ; farouche, têtue, taquine, parfois incroyablement rustre. Elle ne voulait pas briser ça. Qu'allait penser Maura si elle le lui avait avoué. Mais tout ça n'était que fictif, irréel... Rêvé. _

_Voilà que la jolie blonde la surprenait, lui avouer tout, enfin, presque tout. Tout ce qui était jusqu'alors inavoué de sa part. _

_Dis quelque chose je t'en supplie._

_Maura était sur le point de s'effondrer. Jane la regardait comme une biche prise au piège entre les phares d'une voiture. Il y avait encore tellement de choses à dire. Elle ne pouvait... Elle ne voulait plus se taire maintenant. Pourquoi faire ? Se cacher, refouler ses sentiments. Toute cette chaleur qui la prend lorsque la belle brune s'approche d'elle, ces picotements au creux du ventre quand elle lui touche l'épaule. _

_Jane voulait lui dire, mais il est vrai qu'elle était perdu. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. S'il y a bien quelque chose face à laquelle Jane Rizzoli se trouvait désarmée, c'était bien ses sentiments. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait la rendre toute chose, sans défense, c'était bien Maura Isles. Et il faut dire que cette dernière venait de taper fort._

_Les larmes leur montaient définitivement aux yeux et enfin, Jane réagit. C'était comme si sa réflexion intérieure l'avait plonger dans les abymes les plus profonds. Quand elle revint à elle, ses jambes fléchirent et elle dû se retenir à la table d'autopsie près d'elle. Ses poumons se gorgèrent d'air et ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Maura qui inquiète de sa réaction avait esquissé un geste vers elle._

_Pas maintenant, Jane ne s'en sentait pas la force, alors elle se dirigea vers la sortie, à reculons, sans quittait Maura des yeux. Cette dernière secouait doucement la tête., ne prenant plus la peine de retenir ses larmes. Avait-elle tout gâché ? _

_Et elle s'en alla, quittant la pièce froide de la morgue, quittant tous ses doutes, quittant Maura..._

[...]

Jane resserra les doigts autour de la bouteille en verre. Ses articulation devinrent blanches et les goutes de condensation se mirent à perler le long de ses paumes.

Maura...

Elle se leva dans un sursaut, but d'une traite le fond de sa boisson et chercha après ses clés. Jo Friday qui dissimula enfin un signe de vie chez sa maitresse, se mit à lui faire la fête, sautillant autour de ses jambes.

Non Jo, pas de promenade ce soir.

Elle enfila sa veste de cuir et une fois la porte ouverte, s'engouffra dans l'escalier.

[...]

Le tissu glissa doucement le long de la lame, épongeant petit à petit le sang. Une main gantée passa par la suite entre les boucles rousses, humant une dernière fois le parfum, caressant une dernière fois la peau déjà froide. Un frisson parcouru son échine, c'était si bon. Il la dominait de tout son corps, de toute sa force. C'était ça, se sentir invincible.

[...]

Maura assise sur le carrelage de la cuisine, appuyée contre le bar, pleurait doucement. La tête renversait en arrière, elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, en vain. Elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle était rentrée chez elle, tout était devenu flou depuis le départ de Jane. Une fois la porte franchie elle avait titubé jusqu'à la cuisine puis doucement, elle s'était laissée glisser jusqu'au sol.

Idiote... _se souffla-t-elle à elle même_.

Jane n'était pas prête et il aurait fallu lui annoncer avec plus de douceur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, vivre sans Jane, ce n'était pas envisageable. Aussi rationnel qu'était Maura, le souhait d'un retour en arrière était pourtant souhaité et supplié depuis qu'elle lui avait fait sa déclaration.

La sonnette retentit, stridente et avec insistance. La jolie blonde souffla mais ne bougea pas d'un iota. Alors des coups, plus violents résonnèrent dans la maison. Maura fronça les sourcils et s'essuya les yeux. Elle se redressa en s'aidant du comptoir et lissa tant bien que mal les plies sur sa jupe. En plus d'avoir le coeur bisé elle ne devait ressembler à rien, le monde était si injuste en ce moment pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle avançait doucement vers l'entrée, les coups ne s'arrêtés toujours pas. Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre avant d'ouvrir, plus de deux heures du matin...

Le souffle lui manqua rapidement quand elle découvrit Jane sur le seuil. Les deux bras étendus, serrant de ses mains chaque coté du chambranle de la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière leva les yeux, toujours aussi perdu mais l'air passablement décidé. C'est alors qu'elle s'approcha brusquement de Maura, les doigts toujours serrés autour du bois, juste pour ne pas lâcher prise, juste pour essayer de se contenir et de ne pas l'enlacer brutalement, relâchant le désir qui était en train de la consumer. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Maura avait fermé les yeux mais ne bougeait pas, totalement surprise, mais également de peur de déranger le déroulement des choses, de ce que sa belle brune avait en tête. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de cette dernière lui caresser le visage. Elle le sentait s'insuffler dans sa bouche entrouverte. Mais rien ne se passait. Alors, doucement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Jane était là, tremblante, indécise sur l'acte qu'elle voulait entreprendre, sur ce baiser dont elle avait tant rêvé sur la route et même bien avant. Ce baiser, cette promesse d'avenir qui s'offrait enfin, parce que oui, Maura lui offrait, Maura s'offrait à elle. Et bien Jane ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Maura le comprit. Elle aussi ressentait la même chose qu'elle, elle aussi était perdue. Tendrement Maura posa les mains sur son visage et Jane éclata en sanglots. Enfin elle craqua, relâchant toute pression. La jolie blonde lui baisa amoureusement le front et l'enlaça, plongeant la main dans sa longue chevelure, appuyant doucement sur sa nuque, la laissant humidifier son chemisier.

Tout pourrait être si simple, mais quand la vie vous surprend, il faut parfois se laisser le temps de s'habituer au bonheur...


	2. Me réveiller près de toi

_**Bonjour mes gens ! Voilà, enfin la suite ( avec le boulot j'ai pas pu faire ça avant désolée ) Etant nouvelle sur fanfiction et trouvant ça légèrement compliqué au niveau de la publication et autre mise en page, je m'excuse pour le manque de tirets de dialogue au chapitre précédent... ( Je ne sais pas éditer non plus alors ça restera malheureusement comme ça ) Au moment où j'écris cela j'espère aussi que les tirets s'afficheront enfin car j'ai tout traité sous PC et non plus sous Mac.**_

_**Sinon j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, je vous préviens que l'enquête sera assez sombre ( vous allez peut-être trouver ça un peut glauque ou cru ) Mais bon, pour le Rizzles, un peu de gaieté ( voir même beaucoup ^^ )**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Maura ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Jane faisait les cent pas devant elle, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, la fixant, la bouche ouverte prête à parler, puis elle se détournait et recommençait. La jolie blonde, assise sur le canapé, porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Il fallait à tout prix que Jane se calme. De plus il était bientôt trois heures, le réveil allait être rude. Elle savait bien que sa belle brune serait d'une humeur de chien demain au travail. Maura compatissait déjà pour Frost et Korsak.

Enfin Jane se tourna vers elle :

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure... J'ai réagis comme une idiote.

Maura secoua doucement la tête tout en posant sa tasse sur la table.

- En plus j'ai fait exactement ce que je redoutais que tu fasses si j'avais eu le courage de te parler et de t'avouer ce que je ressens.

- Jane, calme toi ce n'est...

Maura s'arrêta alors, avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Ce que... Ce que tu ressens ?

La belle brune stoppa tout mouvement.

- Oui... souffla-t-elle. Je crois que... elle sourit doucement en enveloppant Maura d'un regard plein de tendresse. Je suis sûre d'être amoureuse de toi.

Ces simples mots ont eu l'effet d'une bombe dans l'estomac de la légiste. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement et la tête lui tourna. Cette chaleur lancinante dans tout son corps ne la quittée plus. Cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait autrefois quand un garçon venait lui voler un baiser dans la cours de l'école. Cette chaleur véritable qui l'avait quittée il y a de ça plusieurs année. Et voilà que Jane Rizzoli, sa meilleure amie, avait cet effet sur elle.

Jane, toujours debout en face de Maura vint s'accroupir devant elle, prenant ses mains entre ses longs doigts fins.

- Je tiens aussi à te dire que cela dure depuis un moment déjà, sourit la jeune femme.

Après un court silence, Maura qui avait comprit la gêne et le doute de la belle brune vint à son secours :

- Mais tu n'es pas prête.

Jane se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en secouant la tête :

- Non... Pas prête à prendre le risque de te perdre, de gâcher tout ce que nous avons déjà. Je n'ai jamais rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi Maura, souffla-t-elle en serrant un peu plus ses mains. Mais également je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vivre une relation avec une femme... Même si cette femme c'est toi.

Maura lui caressa amoureusement la joue. L'heure des dernières révélations venait d'arriver.

- Tu sais Jane... J'ai déjà eu des aventures avec d'autres femmes.

La belle brune entrouva légèrement la bouche et se laissa tomber en arrière ; Il fallait qu'elle s'assoit. Maura rit et Jane n'y croyait toujours pas ; Maura Isles, la croqueuse d'homme par excellence avait déjà goûté aux plaisirs de la chair féminine. Sans qu'elle le veuille, un picotement nommé jalousie vint progressivement s'installer en elle.

- Nous prendrons notre temps, rien ne presse. Tu prendras doucement tes marques et... Quand tu seras prête, je serai là.

Jane était rassurée. La boule qui avait élu domicile dans son estomac depuis la déclaration de Maura venait de disparaitre. Elle posa la tête sur les cuisses de la légiste et se laissa bercer doucement.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent ensemble, libérées. Oui, c'était tout à fait ça pour Jane la redécouverte de l'amour, de l'autre. Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position, sans discuter, après tout, il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Un bâillement s'arracha de la bouche de Jane.

- Viens, dit Maura en se redressant. On monte se coucher.

Elle lui prit la main et la guida vers les escaliers. Pas de chambre d'amis ce soir.

[...]

La lumière filtrait à travers les stores. Il faisait déjà clair tôt ce matin, étonnant pour un mois de novembre. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient enlacées, Jane le visage plongé dans les cheveux de Maura. Elles s'étaient endormies comme cela. L'une à côté de l'autre, aucune n'osait bouger, puis Maura roula sur le coté et posa la tête contre la poitrine de sa belle brune. Elle avait alors entendu le coeur de cette dernière s'emballer. Jane, après un moment de flottement l'avait enlacé fortement tout en gorgeant ses poumons de son parfum.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre. Elles émergèrent difficilement après seulement quatre heures de sommeil. Maura se redressa brusquement lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était son téléphone portable qui sonnait. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa belle brune et prit l'appel :

- Maura Isles.

Jane étouffa un bâillement et, enfin, ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'assit au bord du lit.

- Bonjour Korsak, ... , Oui Jane est là.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard et se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux pour les coiffer.

- Oui, elle est matinale pour ce qui est de boire un café, se sentit-elle obliger de dire afin de justifier la présence de sa meilleure amie, si tôt dans la matinée.

Jane lui lança un sourire taquin et boutonna sa chemise, n'ayant garder que son débardeur pour la nuit.

- D'accord on arrive tout de suite, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Jane qui s'était rassise sur le bord du lit afin d'enfiler ses chaussures, se tourna vers Maura :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Jeune femme... Apparemment bien amochée, grimaça la légiste.

La belle brune hocha la tête et se leva, ne quittant pas Maura des yeux. Cette dernière la fixa un instant, attendant quelque chose qui ne vient pas. Elle sourit tristement et se dirigea devant la salle de bain.

- Attends, murmura Jane tout en lui agrippant l'avant bras lorsque la jolie blonde passe devant elle.

Les yeux brillant, Maura se tourna vers elle.

- Ce soir... Tu veux bien qu'on aille boire un verre après le boulot ?

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Elle s'était enfin lancé. Bien sûr, elles allaient souvent boire des verres ensemble avant... Avant, quand elles étaient amies et seulement amies. Jane priait pour que cela sonne comme une rendez-vous.

- Avec plaisir, souffla Maura.

Jane bomba la poitrine et décocha ce sourire dont elle avait le secret et qui faisait fondre la jolie blonde à chaque fois.

- Je vais nous faire du café alors.

- Merci, je me prépare, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, prévint Maura.

Jane pouffa et se reprit aussitôt, trop tard, la légiste s'était retournée et lui lançait un regard d'incompréhension.

- Cinq minutes, vraiment ? Le principal c'est que t'y crois tu sais, rit la belle brune.

Maura attrapa le coussin qui trônait sur le fauteuil près du lit et le lui balança.

[...]

L'homme souleva le ruban jaune après avoir vérifier leurs plaques. Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent dans la ruelle étroite. Le soleil chauffait le bitume sous leurs bottes. Vince leva la tête de la scène de crime et vint à leur rencontre.

- Salut Korsak. Frost n'est pas encore arrivé ?

L'homme, qui d'habitude aurait rit à gorge déployé, pointa le malheureux, un peu plus loin, la tête penchée dans un renfoncement.

- Il ne s'y fera jamais, sourit doucement Maura en se dirigeant vers le corps.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle le vit enfin. Non pas l'odeur, ça elle avait finit par s'y habituer, non pas les insectes qui déjà se nourrissaient abondemment du corps, mais bien l'abomination de l'acte barbare que cette jeune femme avait subit.

- Oh mon Dieu, Maura... souffla Jane en se couvrant la bouche, tout en s'approchant du corps.

Totalement nu, ce dernier était exposé à tous les regards, ultime humiliation. Il était couvert de contusions, de lacérations. Mais le plus horrible, ses paupières avaient été sectionnées, alors ses grands yeux, dont l'iris avait blanchi, fixaient le ciel. La position anormale de ses membres supposait qu'ils avaient été disloqués. Maura espérait que la torture n'avait pas été faite lorsque la victime était encore en vie...

Elle se pencha par dessus le corps en enfilant ses gants de latex bleu. Jane quant à elle interrogea son ancien équipier.

- Rien qui puisse prouver l'identité de la victime, supposa-t-elle après avoir balayé les lieux d'un regard sans trouver la moindre trace de vêtements, sac ou autre effet personnel.

- Non, rien... Elle n'a pas été tué là, regarde plus loin, tu verras des traces de pneus.

Jane s'avança alors et distingua également des sillons, correspondant à la traînée d'un corps. Le sang avait séché dans la poussière. Ils se dirigèrent vers Maura et Jane s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

-vJ'ai vu un tas d'abominations Jane mais là...

- Je sais...

Frost revint alors, respirant à plein poumons, le regard perdu au loin.

- Je vais rentrer commencer les recherches, envoyer un avis de disparition avec les traits particuliers de la victime... On devrait avoir une réponse de la famille d'ici 24h...

Vince ne le vanna pas cette fois, le coeur n'y était pas.

- Je viens avec toi, souffla d'ailleurs ce dernier.

Le jeune homme le considéra un instant et bomba le buste, retenant une nausée. Jane regarda les deux hommes quitter les lieux et se tourna vers Maura.

- Plusieurs contusions et lacérations provoquées avant la mort qui a eu lieu entre 1h et 2h du matin... elle souleva la longue chevelure rousse donc les cheveux s'étaient pris dans la plaie béante du cou.

- Elle a été égorgée, c'est ça qui l'a tué.

- Le sang a eu le temps de bien sécher, ce qui veut qu'il s'est déversé lorsque le coeur battait encore. Mais il y a un renfoncement derrière son crâne, c'est peut-être l'hémorragie provoquée qui l'a tué en premier.

Jane se redressa :

- Pauvre gamine... Elle devait même pas avoir 20 ans... Maura, a-t-elle été violée ?

- Je ne sais pas Jane, il faut que je fasse certaines analyses tu le sais et...

- Maura... la coupa la belle brune.

La légiste baissa la tête, tirant sur le tissu blanc, mis à sa disposition afin de cacher le corps.

- Les marques aux poignets montrent distinctement des traces de doigts et des hématomes sont présents à l'intérieur des cuisses, sans parler des blessures apparentes au niveau du sexe... Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce se soit produit.

Jane hocha la tête en serrant la mâchoire.


	3. Identité retrouvée

_**Bonjour mes gens ! Oui, une suite déjà ^^' J'ai travaillé sur celle-ci afin de pouvoir la poster aujourd'hui car je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire avant début de semaine prochaine.**_

_**Vous allez peut-être trouver que le Rizzles traîne un peu mais je suis du genre à prendre mon temps, j'espère donc que vous n'êtes pas pressés ;)**_

_**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des critiques, me dire ce qui vous plaît ou non, si l'écriture reste assez fluide ou si les phrases sont trop lourdes...**_

_**Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai apprécié l'écrire !**_

De retour au commissariat, Jane avait commencé à travailler sur le meurtre. Regrouper les éléments, chercher après la voiture qui avait servi à transporter le corps et lancer l'avis de recherche pour la famille. Elle soupira. La belle brune n'avait aucune envie de voir débarquer les parents, les yeux rougies dans lesquels flotterait encore une lueur d'espoir, pensant que ce ne serait peut-être pas leur fille adorée.

Elle attendait après les résultats de l'autopsie, surtout que les premières investigations ne menaient nul part. Après tout, niveau indice, ils n'étaient pas fourni. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Maura, pour savoir où elle en était et le temps qui restera avant de pouvoir récupérer les résultats d'analyse... Jane avait surtout envie de la voir, elle.

En jetant un oeil au bureau de Korsak, elle remarqua que ce dernier regardait des vidéos de chats sur internet, passant le temps, comme il le pouvait. Un regard à Frost lui confirma que le jeune homme n'avait également rien d'autre à faire. Avant de passer au sous sol, elle lui apporterait son thé préféré.

[...]

- Alors comme ça tu aurais passé la nuit avec Maura ? _sourit Angela de toutes ses dents_.

Jane s'étouffa avec sa gorgé de café et fusilla sa mère du regard. L'utilisation du « avec » au lieu du « chez » la laissa pantelante.

- J'te demande pardon !?

- Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée avec moi ma fille ! Vince m'a dit que tu étais chez Maura ce matin...

- Oui ce matin, _la coupa Jane_, et c'est quoi ces sous entendus avec Maura ?

Angela pouffa tout en servant le thé que sa fille lui avait demandé.

- Roooooh s'il te plaît, tout le monde sait ici qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux.

Estomaquée, Jane resta bouche bée devant sa mère. Tout le monde... Comment tout le monde pouvait savoir alors qu'elle s'en était véritablement rendue compte la veille !

- Et puis je suis ta mère, tu devrais te confier à moi, _s'offusqua Angela_.

- Même s'il y avait quelque chose Ma', aucune chance que j'en parle avec toi, _siffla la belle brune en attrapant la tasse que sa mère lui tendait_.

Elle se détourna et fila droit au sous sol, mitraillant du regard tout ceux qui osaient poser les yeux sur elle.

Jane ne cessait de grommelait quand elle arriva enfin aux portes de la morgue. Elle leva alors la tête. Maura était là, penchée sur son ordinateur, les sourcils froncées derrière ses petites lunettes. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle, pensa Jane. Après un moment passé à la contempler, elle se décida enfin à pousser la porte.

- Je t'ai apporté du thé.

Maura tourna tourna la tête vers elle et s'étira, toute courbaturée qu'elle était déjà.

- Merci tu es un amour, _sourit-elle en prenant la tasse des mains de la belle brune_.

Elle en profita pour caressa sa peau. Les frissons qui parcoururent le corps de Jane ne passèrent pas inaperçus auprès de la légiste. Cette dernière, les yeux rieurs, porta la tasse à ses lèvres et profita de la chaleur de la boisson qui traversa son corps.

- Tu as pu trouver quelque chose ?

Maura hocha la tête tout en avalant une dernière gorgée. Elle posa la tasse près de l'ordinateur et s'avança jusqu'à la table d'autopsie.

- Elle a en effet été agressée sexuellement, mais aucune trace de sperme. Les lacérations ont été faites post mortem avec un outil semblable à un scalpel...

Jane se raidit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hoyt et Maura le savait. Cette dernière avait anticipé sa réaction et posa la main sur son avant bras. La belle brune se détendit de suite et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Comme je le redoutais, ses articulations ont été déboîtées alors qu'elle était encore vie, _confirma-t-elle en indiquant les différents membres mis en état de cause_. C'est bien la section au niveau de la gorge qui la tuait. Le choc à la tête a du lui faire perdre connaissance une dizaine de minutes...

La porte de la morgue claqua et un jeune homme s'engouffra dans la pièce :

- Je viens d'avoir les résultats docteur Isles.

Maura lui sourit et attrapa le dossier qu'il lui tendait.

- Merci Matthias. Vous avez lancé l'analyse des résidus textiles que nous avons trouver dans ses cheveux ?

- Oui, je devrai les avoir d'ici la fin de la journée.

- Bien... _dit-elle tout en commençant à lire le feuillet_. Je vous laisse finir l'autopsie, vous m'enverrez votre rapport, j'aimerai voir comment vous interprétez les blessures.

Jane regarda la scène sans comprendre. Depuis quand Maura avait-elle un collaborateur ? Autre bien sûr que ce vieux barbant qui sait tout sur tout... La belle brune se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de la légiste :

- Maura, tu ne me présentes pas ?

- Oh oui pardon ! Jane voici mon nouveau collaborateur, le docteur Matthias Delaise qui vient d'arriver du Maine aujourd'hui. Matthias, voici le détective Jane Rizzoli, c'est elle et son équipe qui sont en charge de l'enquête.

- Bonjour détective.

Matthias lui présenta sa main et Jane mit un certain temps avant de daigner lui serrer. Il devait avoir tout juste 25 ans, portait des cheveux mi-long de couleur clair, semblable à ses yeux. Il était plutôt beau malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas très grand et costaud. Le sourire impeccable qu'il lui présenta l'énerva. Et puis sa façon de regarder Maura... Elle ne l'aimait pas.

- Le Maine hein ?

- Oui de Rockland, _continua-t-il de sourire_.

Jane serra un peu plus que nécessaire sa main et le jeune homme se mit à couiner. Elle finit par le lâcher et devant le regard perdu du jeune docteur lui décocha le sourire le plus faux et forcé du monde.

- Maura est-ce que je pourrai te parler s'il te plaît ? _demanda Jane en attrapant la jolie blonde et en l'attirant un peu plus loin_.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu aurais un stagiaire ?

Maura leva les yeux au ciel :

- Un collaborateur, Jane. Matthias est docteur...

- Peut importe les faits sont toujours les mêmes, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? _souffla-t-elle tout en essayant de continuer à murmurer_.

- Il a fait une demande de mutation il y a un mois à peine... _elle s'arrêta de parler_. D'ailleurs c'est étrange qu'il est pu être transféré si vite...

- Disons que mon dossier n'a pas posé de problèmes particuliers.

Et en plus de ça il écoutait aux portes, non, Jane ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Maura lui fit la moue, sachant bien que sa belle brune était énervée. Enervée et jalouse, pensa la légiste. Jane hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans un mot. Mais avant de franchir la porte elle se retourna et s'avança vers Maura :

- Je passe te prendre pour 20h.

Puis elle revint sur ses pas, décochant une tape redoutable dans le dos du jeune docteur qui se mit à tousser :

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe alors !

Et Maura se mit à rire.

[...]

Une nouvelle chemise tomba sur la truffe de Jo Friday, allongée sur le lit.

- Et celle-ci qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_ lui demanda Jane après avoir enfiler un chemisier bleu en coton sur un pantalon slim blanc_.

Jo leva la tête et après quelques secondes la laissa tomber sur les couvertures.

- Bon d'accord, pas celle la... _dit-elle en déboutonnant la chemise tout en regardant dans sa penderie._

Il y a bien longtemps que Jane ne s'était pas faite belle pour quelqu'un... Et d'ailleurs elle ne s'était jamais habillée pour plaire à une femme. Elle fixa le peu de vêtement qui s'entassait dans son armoire. Maura avait raison, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour ça.

La journée avait été longue. Personne n'était venu pour identifier le corps afin de faire avancer l'enquête. En même temps il était rare que les familles se manifestent le jour même. Frost et Korsak s'étaient dévoués pour une affaire de cambriolage en parallèle et Maura avait rendez-vous toute l'après midi à l'extérieur.

Et maintenant il fallait qu'elle se décide pour sa sortie avec la jolie blonde sinon elle allait finir par arriver en retard. Après encore quelques minutes de concentration, elle jeta son dévolu sur sa chemise blanche et son pantalon serré noir préférés.

- Ça va mieux là ?

Jo se redressa et aboya de contentement. La belle brune lui offrit une caresse et récupéra son blazer noir avant de filer.

[...]

La sonnette retentit chez Maura. Elle finit de se maquiller et se précipita dans l'entrée. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, la jolie blonde souffla et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Jane se tenait là devant elle, les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean noir. La belle brune ne pu réprimer un souffle d'admiration en contemplant Maura. Cette dernière abordait une robe de couleur sombre qui tombait à mi cuisse, laissant voler ses cheveux ondulés sur ses épaules dénudées.

C'était totalement un rendez-vous.

- Maura... Tu es sublime.

La légiste ricana en attrapant son sac :

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais, _rit-elle_.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire et elles se dirigèrent vers sa voiture. La belle brune lui ouvrit la porte et posa distraitement la main entre les hanches de Maura pour que celle-ci prenne place. La légiste sourit, son amie ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Une fois que Jane s'installa à son tour, un silence s'installa dans la voiture. Gêné peut-être mais en aucun cas gênant. Maura jetait de rapides coup d'oeil vers sa partenaire qui était pour le moins crispée sur le volant. Alors qu'elles s'approchaient de leur bar favoris, Jane continua de rouler. La jolie blonde suivit du regard la façade du restaurant et se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'air interrogateur.

- C'est une surprise, _sourit Jane_.

Maura se pinça la lèvre, tout cela devenait fort intéressent.

Après un quart d'heure de route, Jane s'engouffra dans un sentier bordant Christopher Colombus Waterfront Park. Maura n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Où est-ce que sa belle brune l'emmenait. Alors, au bout de la petite route encerclée d'arbres, Jane gara la voiture, face à la baie et coupa le moteur, laissant les phares allumés. Elle sourit en voyant le regard pétillant de Maura.

Elles sortirent toutes deux de la voiture. La légiste resta bouche bée devant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. En contrebas, le port, ses bateaux et toutes ses lumières et plus loin, la baie de Boston Est. Le bruit des feuilles sous le vent et le clapotis de l'eau. Mais surtout, Jane et elle, avec cette impression d'être seule au monde.

- Jane...

- Ça te plait ?

Maura hocha la tête comme une petite fille. Ouvrant le coffre de la voiture, la belle brune en sortie une couverture épaisse et un sac garnit de nourriture. Sous le rire de Maura, elle étala le tissu sur le capot.

- C'est romantique... _murmura la légiste_.

Jane, le rouge aux joues lui tendit une veste plus chaude.

- Ça se rafraîchit, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

En effet, Maura avait juste prévu de quoi faire la route de la voiture au restaurant. Elle enfila le blouson, un peu trop grand pour elle et y fourra le nez, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de la jeune femme qui déjà s'empressait de sortir les boîtes de plats cuisinés qu'elle avait été cherchée chez le chinois en passant prendre Maura.

Jane aida la jolie blonde à grimper sur le capot et s'installa près d'elle.

- Comment connais-tu cet endroit ?

- Mon père emmenait souvent ma mère ici au début de leur mariage... Quand ils avaient encore leur appartement... Avant nous...

Maura ne dit rien. La belle brune n'avait jamais parlé de ses parents, en tout cas, pas vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de leur divorce non plus.

- J'aime bien venir ici de temps en temps après le boulot, _elle marqua une pause_. Je me demande si Maman y pense encore...

Les lumières du port se reflétaient dans les yeux de Maura. Ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes. Elle n'était pas si émotive d'habitude mais là, Jane la touchait. Elle se confiait. À demi mot peur-être, mais c'était un bon début. Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Silence que Maura brisa assez vite :

- Je ne sais rien de mes parents.

Jane se tourna vers elle.

- Où est-ce qu'ils se sont rencontrés, comment... Qui a séduit l'autre ou est-ce que c'était le coup de foudre... Les endroits qu'ils aimaient partagé, les choses qu'ils aimaient faire ensemble... Alors plus d'une fois je leur imaginais une histoire, j'inventais leur rencontre, _sourit la jolie blonde_.

Elle détacha son regard de la rive et le posa sur Jane.

- J'aurai bien aimé avoir des souvenirs auxquels me rattacher,_ murmura-t-elle dans un souffle que la belle brune eu du mal à entendre_.

Alors, doucement, Jane glissa la main dans celle de Maura et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Tu en auras, _lui promit-elle_.

[...]

Jane porta son cinquième café de la matinée à ses lèvres ; elle était éreintée... L'enquête qui piétinée toujours, la famille qui n'avait toujours pas donnée signe de vie et sa mère qui lui glissait des regards en coin avec son sourire de mère disant « je sais tout ». Heureusement Jane pouvait penser à Maura et à la soirée d'hier.

Elles avaient beaucoup rit après avoir été émues. Le repas s'était bien passé, malgré le combat acharné de Jane contre une crevette qui refusait définitivement de se faire manger. Maura après avoir rit aux larmes vint à son secours en attrapant le crustacé entre ses baguettes qu'elle avait par la suite guidé vers la bouche de la belle brune.

Puis, plus tard dans la nuit, l'air s'était encore encore refroidie, alors Maura s'était collée tout contre elle, le visage enfouit dans son cou. Elles avaient continué à parler longuement , les yeux rivés toujours sur les lumières qui glissées sur l'eau.

Franky déboula alors dans le bureau, sortant Jane de ses pensées.

- Nous avons peut-être les parents de la gamine.

La belle brune bondit littéralement de son siège et accourut vers le bureau fermé en compagnie de Korsak.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année attendait, les mains agrippées au bras d'un homme, tout aussi âgé. Dès qu'elle vit Jane arriver elle ne put empêcher un flot de paroles franchir ses lèvres :

- Nous avons entendu l'appel à témoin et la description ressemblait tellement à Helena, _cria-t-elle, presque hystérique, la voix éraillée_. Je l'ai tout de suite appelé, mais elle n'a pas décroché. Je savais que ça ne pouvais pas être elle... Vous comprenez détective, ça ne peut jamais être votre enfant, _finit-elle, la voix déchirée par les sanglots_.

Jane s'assit en face du couple abattu.

- Alors j'ai encore téléphoné puis j'ai dit à Thomas que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il fallait aller chez Nena.

La jeune femme remarqua les ongles de la mère s'enfoncer dans la peau de son marie, toujours le regard perdu, revivant encore et encore la scène devant ses yeux. Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase alors Jane en profita et parla le plus doucement possible :

- Auriez-vous une photo de votre fille afin que nous poussions confirmer l'identité... _se coupa-t-elle_.

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. L'identité du corps, enfin plutôt de ce qu'il en restait... Cela aurait tué sur le champ cette pauvre femme.

- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas la voir ?! _l'homme parla enfin, sortant de sa torpeur_.

- Nous ne préférons pas, pour votre bien... Nous ne pouvons pas...

- On lui a tant fait de mal ? _pleura-t-il_.

Korsak approcha de la table et tendit la main vers la femme qui serrait contre son coeur une pochette cartonnée. Elle lui donna, hésitante, savant très bien que dans quelques secondes, sa fille serait définitivement morte. Une mère ne pouvait envisager la disparition de son enfant, elle se raccrochait alors à un infime espoir. Après tout, le désordre dans l'appartement, le sang sur la moquette, ce n'était peut-être qu'un bête accident et sa fille, son bébé attendait à l'hôpital, ayant oublié son téléphone chez elle et ne pouvant les prévenir. Tous les scénarios étaient possibles...

Jane regardait Korsak, attendant une quelconques réaction de sa part, ce dernier tenant la photo de la jeune Helena entre ses mains. Il soupira et fit glisser le bout de papier glacé jusqu'à Jane.

Mon dieu ce sourire... Ces yeux... Cette longue chevelure rousse épaisse, un peu rebelle... Et puis, au niveau du poignet visible, la tâche brune qui ne la quittait plus depuis sa naissance...

Jane serra les dents, reposant délicatement la photo sur la table. Elle finit par regarder ces deux parents meurtris en face d'elle. Non, le « je suis désolée » n'arrivait pas à sortir, il n'avait pas de sens. À leur place, si on avait osé le lui dire elle aurait décoché sa plus droite. Mais voilà, elle n'était pas à leur place...

Devant ce silence significatif, le père plongea son visage dans ses grandes mains et pleura, à côté de lui, sa femme desserra enfin son étreinte autour de son bras et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Jane aurait cru à une enveloppe vide.


	4. Première étreinte

_'Alut mes gens ! Désolée pour le retard :/ C'était la fin du boulot donc beaucoup de préparations avant de partir en vacances ^^' _

_Sinon, sinon :_

_* Guest * : J'ai essayé de supprimer " la belle brune " le plus possible mais je ne promets rien, après tout, cela lui va tellement bien xD _

_* CestmoiXena * Fin heureuse pour le Rizzles... Suspens ! xD Mais je suis une grande fan, alors surtout de belles scènes tendres à l'horizon ;)_

_Et à tous les autres qui me lisent, sans exception, MERCI ! Pour vos reviews, vos conseils et autre appréciations._

_Je suis désolée pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui survivent à ma relecture ( rapide )_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

Maura feuilletait les derniers résultats d'analyse lorsque Jane fit son apparition dans la pièce. La jolie blonde lui décocha un immense qui s'estompa bien vite.

- Les parents de la fille sont à l'étage, _prévient Jane tout en lui tendant le dossier._

La légiste hocha la tête et prit la pochette contenant le dossier médical et autre pièce d'identité que les parents de la jeune fille avaient amenés.

- Elle s'appelait Helena... Helena Esnault.

Maura regarda un instant la photo de la jeune fille, belle et souriante.

- Prépare toi, Korsak et Frost sont déjà à son appartement.

- Oui... Matthias ? _appela-t-elle._

Jane courba l'échine et serra les dents. Même son nom l'horripilé. Le jeune homme apparut, ses petites lunettes rondes remontées sur le nez.

- J'aimerai que vous comparez cette empreinte dentaire à celle de la victime afin de nous confirmer son identité... Même s'il n'y a aucune place pour le doute...

Le jeune docteur acquiesça et s'empressa de commencer la radio. Maura retira sa blouse et suivit Jane vers la sortie.

[...]

Maura avança doucement une fois la porte franchit. L'appartement était composé d'un séjour, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain. Il n'était pas très grand mais décoré avec goût. Le soleil de midi éclairait pleinement la pièce principale. Jane parcourait les photos accrochées au mur. Cette fille était vraiment belle et respirait la joie de vivre. Elle remarqua également un tas de livres, ou plutôt plusieurs, s'entasser ça et là, la bibliothèque étant déjà pleine. Elle jeta un oeil aux titres... Non, rien ne lui parlé.

- Le rouge et le noir de Stendhal.

Jane se tourna vers Maura, l'air interrogateur.

- Jane, c'est un classique français !

- Et alors, j'ai l'air d'être Française ?!

La légiste leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir et retourna à la contemplation de la moquette :

- Cela correspond aux résidus trouvés dans ses cheveux.

Son attention se porta alors au coin de la table basse. Du sang séché s'y trouvait et, dans une rainure du bois, un morceau de cuir chevelu. Voilà donc d'où venait l'impact à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle mit l'échantillon dans une petite pochette plastique et continua son investigation.

Korsak arriva dans l'appartement :

- Les voisins ont en effet entendu du bruit sur les coups de minuits mais pas de cris, ils ne se sont pas inquiétés. Cela aurait à peine duré une minute.

- En tout cas notre meurtrier connaissait la fille. Il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction et pas de désordre dans l'entrée, ce n'est pas comme si il aurait pu la surprendre lorsqu'elle aurait ouvert sa porte, _expliqua la détective_.

Jane continua de faire le tour de l'appartement. Le lit était bordé, deux livres ouverts posés sur la table de chevet. Elle attrapa le premier munie de ses gants en latex bleu ; Baudelaire, les Fleurs du Mal.

_« Les mouches bourdonnaient sur ce ventre putride, _

_D'où sortaient de noirs bataillons_

_De larves, qui coulaient comme un épais liquide_

_Le long de ces vivants haillons. »_

La jeune femme grimaça, et dire que c'était comme ça qu'Helena avait finit... Une lumière clignotante sur le lit attira son attention. L'ordinateur portable trônait sur les draps. Jane frôla le pad du doigt. Douze appels skype en absence, la plupart de sa mère. Elle ferma la fenêtre et ouvrit la boite mail. Seulement des publicités et autre proposition d'achat mis à part une confirmation de paiement pour un livre et un mail d'une amie avec des photos d'une soirée en pièce jointe. Elle ouvrit internet et jeta un oeil à l'historique ; rien, Helena avait désactivé cette option. Les favoris ne contenaient pas grand chose, elle cliqua alors sur l'accès facebook présent sur la page d'accueil.

- Merde, _souffla-t-elle._

Adresse mail et mot de passe exigés. Elle soupira et embarqua le PC avec elle, retournant rejoindre ses collègues dans le salon.

- Tiens, fais lui cracher tout ce que tu peux, _dit-elle en tendant l'élément à Frost dont les yeux pétillaient déjà d'excitation._

La belle brune se tourna vers Maura, prête à parler. Mais elle eut un instant de flottement en découvrant la dentelle foncée qui permettait de serrer ses bas au niveau de ses cuisses dont la jupe remontée, dû à la position accroupi que la légiste abordée, laissée entrevoir. La gorge sèche, elle humidifia ses lèvres, le coeur battant, dans sa poitrine, puis étrangement dans son ventre, puis un peu plus bas... Jane laissa glisser son regard le long du flan de la jolie blonde, remontant lentement le cou, admirant son visage.

- Pas moyen de remettre la main sur sa voiture, elle n'est pas à sa place sur le park... _Korsak arrêta de parler un instant. _

La détective ne réagit pas. Devant son manque de réponse, Maura leva la tête et vit son regard. Regard que Maura ne connaissait pas, en tout cas pas de la part de Jane à son égard. Un regard emplis d'envie... Voire même beaucoup plus que ça.

- Jane, tu m'écoutes ? _reprit son collègue._

Le rouge leur montant aux joues et la belle brune se racla la gorge.

- Excuse moi Vince, tu disais ?

Ce dernier lança un regard à Frost qui lui décocha un sourire en coin ; oui il n'avait pas rêvé, il venait bien de se passer quelque chose entre ces deux là.

- Euh... La voiture de la petite, elle a disparu.

- Okay, avec un peu de chance elle était équipée d'un GPS. Frost, tu pourras aussi t'occuper de lancer la recherche ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie suivit de Korsak. Maura se redressa alors et retira ses gants. Au même moment, la détective aperçut un de ses collègues regarder Maura du coin de l'oeil. Après tout, sa jupe était toujours légèrement relevée à mi cuisse. Elle fusilla le jeune homme du regard qui, prit sur le fait, rougit fortement. Jane grogna et tira un coup sec sur le tissu :

- Maura ! Vraiment c'est pas une tenue pour venir travailler, _rugit-elle dans un murmure._

Surprise de son geste, la légiste ne put réprimer un frisson. La main de Jane venait-elle vraiment d'effleurer ses cuisses nues ? Une fois son self contrôle reprit, ce qui ne dura qu'une demi seconde, Maura lui lança un regard séducteur.

- Pourtant, tout à l'heure, j'ai bien eu l'impression de te plaire.

- C'est ça, continu à me chercher.

Maura ricana et passa devant Jane afin d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. La légiste frôla alors son oreille de ses lèvres.

- Trouvée... _la taquina-t-elle dans un murmure, usant de sa voix suave._

Jane se sentit défaillir.

[...]

Le lendemain, la voiture avait été retrouvée sur un parking de supermarché non loin de l'endroit où Helena avait été déposée. Bien sûr, mis à part le coffre tâché de sang et le grand sac plastique qui avait permis à l'assassin de descendre le corps sur 3 étages sans se faire remarquer, rien n'avait était trouvé.

Jane, Korsak et Frost avait passé le reste de la journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui à interroger l'entourage de la victime et ni la famille, ni les amis n'avaient ne serait-ce qu'une idée de qui pouvait bien en vouloir à Helena. Sans compter sa passion pour les livres et surtout la culture française qui lui valait deux années d'université très bien réussies. Pas de petits amis, pas de drogues, pas d'excès...

- La fille modèle quoi, _conclut Frankie._

Jane soupira. Ils devaient être passés à côté de quelque chose. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le fait que le crime n'avait rien de passionnel ou encore d'accidentel. C'était travaillé, réfléchi et abominable. Cela allait se reproduire, elle en était sûre.

- Tu as bien guidé les parents vers un psychologue ? _demanda Jane à son frère._

- Oui mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir.

La détective se passa vigoureusement les mains dans sa longues chevelure.

- Rentre chez toi, conseilla Korsak, de toutes manières ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait avancer.

La concernée allait répliquer, il n'allait être que 18h et elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle mais Frankie prit les devants :

- Je t'accompagne à ta voiture, il faut que je commence ma tournée.

Résignée, Jane se leva et salua ses collègues. Une fois que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hall, elle jeta un oeil à celui d'à côté, menant au sous-sol. Maura était venue leur dire au revoir il y a de cela une petite heure. Jane sourit d'elle même. Si elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer c'était bien pour trouver une excuse pour ne pas appeler Maura et l'inviter à dîner chez elle. Dîner qu'elle avait préparer elle-même la veille au soir dans l'espoir d'inviter Maura. Grande première et surtout grande peur de se ridiculiser. Mais pour Maura elle s'y était mis, ça lui ferait plaisir, elle en était certaine. Pourtant, toute la journée, Jane n'a pu se résoudre à lui proposer. C'était tellement nian-nian et elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Puis attention, cuisine française servie avec un champagne Veuve Clicquot, le préféré de la jolie blonde. Jane sourit, elle avait dépensé un loyer pour un caisson de six bouteilles... Elle était vraiment mordu et ce depuis bien longtemps finalement.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

Jane regarda son frère et son expression se renforça, oui, elle allait définitivement appeler Maura.

- Bon courage pour cette nuit 'tit frère.

La détective lui serra l'épaule et se dirigea vers sa voiture, laissant Frankie devant le commissariat :

- Et si tu nous disais qui se cache derrière ta bonne humeur, grande soeur...

[...]

_La jeune femme regarda sa montre, dans une heure ce sera la fermeture. Elle replongea alors dans son livre, prenant des notes sur le bloc à côté d'elle. Une dizaine de livres traînés ci et là sur la table, elle désespéra de ne pas pouvoir tous les emprunter... Sa main passa dans ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés et la jeune femme mâchouilla le bout de son stylo. _

_Sur une table, plus loin, une paire d'yeux ne la quittait plus..._

[...]

Maura attendit que Jane raccroche et porta le téléphone contre sa poitrine. La belle brune venait doucement vers elle. Leur rendez-vous et la surprise de Jane il y a deux jours. Maintenant ce dîner... Alors Maura prit peur, seulement le dîner ? Et si... Ce soir... ? Non beaucoup trop tôt. La légiste se dirigea vers l'escalier, il fallait qu'elle se prépare. D'un bon, elle enjamba Bass et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.

[...]

Jane boutonna sa chemise. Elle avait pensé à mettre une robe... Bon, LA robe présente dans son placard mais il fallait qu'elle soit tout à fait à l'aise et prête à toutes éventualités ce soir et ce n'est pas en portant un seul vêtement, les jambes à l'air, qu'elle pourrait maîtriser la situation... Mais quelle situation ? Non... Pas maintenant, pas ce soir, Jane ne se sentait pas encore prête. Elle voulait prendre le temps de créer cette étape de séduction et d'attirance avec Maura, même si tout cela les tourmentait déjà, elle voulait pouvoir vivre ces moments de charme et de déroute avec elle... Même si elle était charmée à tout niveau et dérouté quand Maura était là, tout près.

[...]

La jolie blonde agrafa son soutien gorge carmin et se regarda dans le miroir. Il fallait être honnête, elle espérait que Jane la voit dans cette tenue légère, après tout, elle l'avait choisit spécialement pour elle. Elle enfila une chemise blanche qu'elle coinça dans une jupe tailleur gris souris.

[...]

Jane gouta la sauce de son boeuf bourguignon. Elles allaient se régaler. Alors on frappa à la porte. La belle brune sursauta, Maura était légèrement en avance. Elle enleva son tablier et se précipita vers l'entrée.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, _sourit sa mère en entrant._

Faux espoir. Jane se tourna, toujours la main sur la poignet.

- Mais enfin Maman, tu ne me déranges jamais, _ironisa-t-elle._

Angela s'approcha des fourneaux et souleva les couvercles un à un.

- C'est de la vraie nourriture ? _demanda-t-elle, étonnée au possible._

- Que J'AI cuisiné, oui.

En finissant d'inspecter la cuisine et sa fille qu'elle trouva fort bien apprêtée, Angela sourit, complice.

- Plat français, champagne français... Dis moi chérie, ça m'a tout l'air d'un dîner aux chandelles.

Jane ne répondit rien, elle avait compris, Frankie avait dû lui parler et Angela voulait tirer ça au clair, enfin, plutôt la prendre en flagrant délie avec Maura.

- Et il m'a tout l'air d'être organisé pour une personne que tu apprécies apparemment beaucoup.

La détective s'approcha de sa mère et lui prit le bras afin de la diriger vers la sortie.

- Voilà tu as de quoi renseigner Frankie, maintenant si tu pouvais partir Maman, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire que c'est pour une jeune et folie femme que tu as organisé tout ça ou vas-tu laisser ta mère mourir de froid dehors pour qu'elle découvre l'identité de ton rendez-vous.

Jane rit et lui ouvrit la porte. Maura se tenait là, somptueuse et légèrement conquérante. Elle perdit toutefois de sa prestance en découvrant Angela les yeux rieurs.

- Vous m'en aurez donné du mal toutes les deux, alors que c'est si simple de me dire que vous êtes ensemble !

Mon dieu comme sa mère était intrusive.

- Maman s'il te plaît tu peux nous laisser maintenant, _demanda Jane tout en poussant sa mère dehors._

- En tout cas ma petite chérie,_ dit-elle en s'adressant à Maura_, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à ma fille mais tu as une très bonne influence sur elle !

Jane attrapa la légiste pas le bras et la tira à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de fermer la porte sur Angela. Elle s'adossa alors sur cette dernière et soupira fortement.

- On ne la changera plus, _rit Maura_.

- Déjà que c'était maladif avant, maintenant, depuis que papa est parti, j'ai l'impression que c'est son seul passe temps d'espionner la vie des autres.

La jolie blonde s'approcha alors doucement de Jane.

- Comme si tu pouvais lui en vouloir, _sourit-elle._

La détective sentit très vite des papillons s'affoler dans le creux de son ventre. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse avant de perdre tous ses moyens. Maintenant.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, _se déroba-t-elle en filant vers la cuisine._

Maura qui se retrouva seule face à la porte ricana. La situation lui plaisait. Jane qui rarement ne savait pas quoi faire devant une situation se trouvait vraiment désarmer face à elle. La jolie blonde se délectait de l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle.

[...]

_La jeune femme avait rassemblé ses livres, les avait rangés et quitté la bibliothèque. Une fois les grandes portes franchit, une bourrasque vint faire claquer un pan de son coat sur ses cuisses. Elle ferma son col d'une main et remonta ses grandes lunettes rondes. La jeune femme descendit les importantes marches de marbres et emprunta la rue principale._

_Une ombre se mit à la suivre._

[...]

Jane servit le champagne sous les yeux de Maura. Cette dernière était encore émerveillée des attentions de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait cuisiné pour elle, ce qui était une grande première. Puis ce champagne, son préféré...

- Jane tu as du te ruiner...

En effet, pour la légiste, ce n'était rien et elle appréciait les bonnes choses alors que mettre quelques centaines de dollars dans du champagne pour Jane cela devait être de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres.

- Cela te plaît ? _demanda simplement la détective en lui donnant une flûte._

- Oui bien sûr.

- Alors ça en valait la peine, _sourit Jane en trinquant._

[...]

_Le bruit d'un pas dans une flaque d'eau alerta l'étudiante qui se crispa. Elle ralentit au point de s'arrêta afin de se concentrer sur le bruit derrière elle. La petit rue était vide, ce n'était pas un lieu très fréquenté, il n'y avait aucun restaurant, aucune boutique... Rien. Rien à part cette ombre derrière elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, espérant apercevoir quelque chose. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Elle avait du rêvé, c'était peut-être un animal après tout._

_La jeune femme reprit sa marche. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, plus loin derrière elle, il y avait l'écho de ses pas... Elle accéléra alors, trottinant presque. L'écho fit de même. Ses jambes se mirent à courir, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Instinct de survie. Elle courait tellement vite qu'elle avait du mal à suivre son propre rythme. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Elle essaya d'atteindre son téléphone dans son sac, mais ça la ralentissait. Elle entendit alors un souffle non loin. Un halètement plus précisément._

_Elle voulut crier, sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses lèvres formèrent le premier son mais rien ne sortit. _

[...]

Jane et Maura venaient de s'installer sur le canapé. La légiste était tournée vers la belle brune, confortablement installée contre le dossier, sirotant son champagne.

- Il est très bon, _commenta Maura._

Jane devait l'admettre, c'est vrai que c'était bon, peut-être pas aussi bon que sa bière mais ça avait un certain cachet.

- Alors dis-moi, l'enquête avance ? Je n'ai pas pu suivre le dossier aujourd'hui...

- La voiture n'a rien donné et tout ce que Frost a pu récupérer sur son ordinateur ne nous mène à rien, _elle prit une gorgée du liquide doré et continua_, mis à part un échange de mail qui pourrait paraître suspect... Chaque mail envoyé par son contact ont été émis par des adresses IP de cyber café. On ne peut pas remonter jusqu'à lui pour l'interroger comme les autres...

- Et que contiennent ces mails ? _demanda Maura._

- Rien d'inquiétant. Juste de grandes discussions sur divers bouquins qu'ils se conseillaient mutuellement, des trucs phylosophiques aussi, bref pas le genre à proposer des plans dans le premier motel du coin.

La détective posa sa coupe sur la table basse après l'avoir vidée d'une traite, le sujet qu'elle allait aborder n'allait pas lui plaire :

- Et avec ton Matthias ça se passe comment ?

Maura rit de bon coeur. Jane venait de cracher ces mots dans un grognement. Décidément, la belle brune ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans Maura.

- Si, parce que tu es jalouse,_ rit-elle._

- Moi, jalouse de cette demie portion ? _s'offusqua Jane._

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça alors quand on parle du lui ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi on est en train de parler de lui ?

- Parce que je voulais savoir combien de temps il comptait rester chez nous. Enfin surtout savoir combien de temps tu allais travailler avec lui.

Maura goutta une nouvelle fois à son champagne sans quitter la belle brune des yeux.

- C'est Cavanaugh qui me l'a affilié. Il a un très bon dossier, Cavanaugh pensait qu'il ne serait pas de trop sur cette affaire.

Jane hocha la tête, elle ne le sentait pas de toute manière... Puis la manière dont il regardait Maura, elle l'avait bien vu, cela n'avait rien de professionnel.

- Ne crois pas qu'il puisse me plaire,_ prévint Maura._

Il était beau malgré sa petite taille pour un homme puis il était intelligent. Il pouvait avoir des conversations avec Maura que Jane n'aura jamais.

- Tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime.

Piqure de rappel. Jane rougit. Oui elle le savait et oui elle était jalouse. Quand est-ce la dernière fois qu'elle avait été jalouse. Elle ne s'en souvint pas. Jamais...

- Je viens de me ridiculiser hein ? _sourit la détective._

Maura secoua la tête et se délesta de sa coupe de champagne. Elle avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la respirer... Maintenant.

[...]

_La bordure du trottoir, elle ne la vit pas. Son pied butta sur la pierre et elle roula sur le sol. Pendant un instant, il n'y eu que le noir, puis, une main se posa sur son épaule. Alors, elle réussit à hurler._

_- Clémentine ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! demanda la voix affolée._

_La jeune fille leva les yeux et reconnu son ami dans le reflet du réverbère. Elle était sauvée. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux et elle craqua, toute pression redescendue._

_- Il y avait quelqu'un... Quelqu'un qui me suivait... J'ai... J'ai eu tellement peur... pleura-t-elle._

_Le jeune homme se redressa et balaya l'allée du regard. Personne._

_- Il n'y a que nous. Chut... Ne pleure plus, ça va aller._

_Il la redressa et la serra fortement contre lui. Lorsque sa panique s'estompa, elle réalisa enfin ce qui venait de se passer. Elle dévisagea son ami et se recula brusquement. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'agressa-t-elle._

_En effet, le jeune homme vivait de l'autre côté de la ville et ne venait jamais dans le coin, sauf pour venir lui tenir compagnie, certaines après-midi. _

_- J'étais à la bibliothèque puis je me suis dit que je pourrai passer chez toi et te proposer un dîner. _

_Elle ne l'avait pas vu à la bibliothèque même s'il faut dire qu'elle était plongée dans ses lectures. Elle regarda autour d'elle, d'où pouvait-il être sorti ? Mis à part la rue principale, aucune ruelle de part et d'autre, sans compter sur l'étroitesse de l'allée... Elle aurait du le voir._

_Le jeune homme vit la peur persister dans son regard._

_- Clémentine qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ? Enfin, c'est moi._

_La douceur qu'elle vit dans ce regard bleu azur la rassura enfin. Marc ne ferait jamais de mal, il en était incapable. La jeune femme se jeta alors dans ses bras._

[...]

Jane se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. Elle contempla la jolie blonde, se perdant dans son regard chocolat. Alors bien vite, elle se sentit rassurée. Tout pouvait arriver ce soir... Cette nuit... Elle avait totalement confiance en son amie. Maura qu'elle désirait depuis des années sans le savoir. Maura qu'elle aimait d'un amour plus grand qu'elle, plus fort qu'elle. Maura qu'elle protègerait au grès de sa vie. Maura qu'elle chérirait toujours. Parce que c'était Maura. Parce qu'elle était unique. Parce qu'elle utilisait des mots dont Jane ne comprenait toujours pas le sens, parce qu'elle aimait une tortue géante comme son enfant, parce qu'elle ne savait pas mentir, parce que lorsqu'elle se retrouvait gênée par n'importe quelle chose, elle s'emballait, perdant tout moyen... Parce qu'elle a été une petite fille en manque d'affection, parce qu'elle était, aujourd'hui, une femme libre et indépendante... Parce qu'elle était au final, bien d'autre chose encore, bien d'autre chose qui fascinait Jane.

- Embrasse-moi, _murmura la belle brune._

Maura lui sourit tendrement, amoureusement. Elle n'allait pas se faire prier, loin de là. Doucement elle s'approcha, posant la tête sur le dossier, face à Jane. Chacune pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Un souffle chaud, devenu sucré par le champagne. Elle s'approcha encore. Un dernier regard puis les lèvres se touchèrent. Enivrantes, séduisantes... Le baiser se fit doux, première découverte. Pas besoin de brusquer l'instant, elles avaient le temps. Jane crut mourir sous les lèvres de Maura. Elle en avait tellement rêvé. La belle brune leva la main, caressant du bout des doigts la peau laiteuse du visage contre le sien. Maura pressa sa poitrine contre celle de Jane, haletant entre deux baisers. La cadence accéléra, laissant la détective étourdie, la forçant à s'accrocher au cou de la jolie blonde. Les mains de cette dernière vinrent s'emmêler dans la longue et impétueuse chevelure noire de jais. Maura vint s'immiscer dans la bouche de son amante. Jane la laissa faire, savourant la douce caresse de sa langue contre la sienne, contre ses lèvres. À bout de souffle, elle se séparèrent, collant leur front, les lèvres humides.

[...]

_Installés à l'une des tables de son restaurant thaï préféré, Clémentine commençait vraiment à se détendre. Elle avait du rêver la course poursuite dans la rue tout à l'heure. On voyait tellement d'abomination à la télé en ce moment, un rien pouvait vous rendre paranoïaque. Mais heureusement Marc était là. Il lui parlait du dernier bouquin qu'il avait lu. _

_C'est vrai qu'il était gentil et tendre. Mais malgré ses avances lors de leur dernier rendez-vous, Clémentine n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre. Elle l'aimait bien mais seulement comme ami. Elle pouvait avoir de grandes discussion avec lui. Il était drôle, intelligent... Beau. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne le désirait pas. Alors elle lui avait dit que ce qu'il attendait d'elle ne viendrait pas. Il lui avait sourit et n'avait pas insisté. Depuis, il n'y avait jamais fait allusion que ce soit dans les mails, les sms échangés ou les appels. Cela devait faire une petite semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle était heureuse qu'il réagisse ainsi. _

_Le serveur leur servit leur plat et ils commencèrent à dîner._

[...]

Jane rit doucement. La tête lui tournait, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi, humant le parfum de son amante collée contre elle, le visage au creux de son cou.

- Jane,_ souffla Maura._

- Mmh mmh ?

- Ça brûle.

La détective sourit, oui, elle voyait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle aussi brûlait. Brûlait d'amour, de désir... De joie.

- Oui je sais,_ répondit Jane en lui caressant les cheveux._

- Non... Enfin oui, mais... Ça brûle, enfin le repas brûle.

Jane sursauta et pencha la tête sur le côté afin de distinguer les dégâts. Le couvercle de la casserole lévité sur l'ébullition de la sauce.

- Merde ! _jura la belle brune en se précipitant dans la cuisine._

Maura rit aux larmes et enjamba le canapé afin de rejoindre son amante qui s'affairait à sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. La légiste se serra contre le dos de son amande. Jane se calma alors.

- Moi qui voulait t'impressionner...

Maura l'embrassa derrière l'oreille.

- Mais je le suis, je n'ai jamais vu un boeuf bourguignon brûler de la sorte,_ rit-elle._

- Tu te moques, _bouda Jane en se retournant._

Le sourire que Maura lui servit la fit fondre.

- Comme on dit c'est l'intention qui compte et je me suis régalée avec.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire.

- Pizza ? _demanda la légiste._

La belle brune lui pinça la hanche et Maura couina.


	5. Regarde moi

**_Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà mes gens, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je préviens, cette suite ne sera pas écrite avec des mots mâchés. En espérant ne pas vous choquer ou dégoûter ( oui parce que les âmes sensibles existent, même pour peu, ce que je comprends tout à fait )_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**

**_Ah et j'ai oublié de vous dire lors du précédent post : Je ne vous oublie pas pour la lecture de vos FF. C'est juste que je suis en vacances et que la wi-fi se trouve à l'accueil donc il est vrai que je prends le temps de poster mais je n'en ai pas pour vous lire _ La piscine et la bronzette m'appellent ainsi que les sorties. Mais dès que je rentre, je sais que je vais me régaler vu les suites que j'ai vu déjà posté :D_**

Maura avait renversé Jane sur les coussins entre deux rires. Elles s'étaient alors regardées un court instant. Leurs coeurs battant la chamade. La sensation des hanches de Maura pressées contre les siennes, son corps entre ses cuisses, sa poitrine contre la sienne. Toutes ces sensations nouvelles, toutes ces sensations enivrantes... Toutes ces sensations dont elle ne saura plus jamais se passer. Les rires s'étaient alors estompés, laissant place à des sourires sincères. La belle brune sut alors que Maura resterait cette nuit, elle sut qu'elle se donnerait, corps et âme à la femme qu'elle aimait. Jane avait approché son visage de celui de sa jolie blonde pour lui capturer les lèvres. Du bas de son dos à ses épaules, Jane laissa glisser ses mains dans une caresse. Elle lui enserra le cou, puis glissa les doigts sur ses joues. L'instant était parfait. Plus de gêne comme il y avait pu avoir quelques jours auparavant.

Alors, un aboiement survint et Jo Friday se jeta sur les deux jeunes femmes, s'immiscent entre elles. Jane allait s'emporter lorsque Jo se mit à lui lécher le visage. Maura aurait rit mais là, c'était LE moment à ne pas gâcher. Elle se laissa glisser sur le côté, laissant à Jane l'occasion de se dégager de son chien. Si ce début de rêve s'était passé chez elle, ce n'est certainement pas Bass qui les aurait dérangé en leur sautant dessus.

Jane s'essuya le visage avec l'une des serviettes sur la table et finit par réussir à attraper l'animal qui encore essayait de lui laper la joue. Maura se redressa sur le canapé, se recoiffant légèrement avant de se lever. La belle brune porta son regard sur son amante, Jo dans une main, se servant de l'autre pour se protéger des attaques d'affection de son chien.

- Maura... Je suis désolée. Elle a dormi toute l'après midi..._ s'excusa Jane._

Alors Jane se rendit compte, honteuse, qu'elle ne pourrait pas reprendre là où elles avaient été interrompues. Dans l'instant, les lèvres de sa jolie blonde sur elle, tout était possible, mais là...

Maura s'en rendit compte. La gêne, sentiment ô combien elle détestait. Mais elle se reprit. Jane avait fait un grand pas ce soir et tout s'était passé car Jane l'avait voulut, car elle l'avait demandé. Elle s'en voulut alors d'avoir été énervée... Surtout contre cette adorable boule de poil. Mais voilà, une Maura frustrée n'auguré rien de bon !

- Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, _sourit Maura en caressant la tête de Jo_, je vais rentrer.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée après avoir attrapé son sac sur le bar, Jane sur les talons.

- Tu m'appelles en rentrant ?_ demanda la belle brune, coupable._

- Promis.

Jane se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. La légiste ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de la caresse. Après un instant elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, se retournant pour un dernier signe de la main.

[...]

_Le dîner terminé, Marc insista pour payer. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement. La route se passa quasiment dans le silence. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, puis grimpèrent les escaliers. Clémentine ouvrait la marche. Le jeune homme derrière elle, admirait sa démarche, sa chute de reins dessinée par le pull léger, sa nuque fine et haute que laissé entrevoir ses cheveux attachés. _

_Arrivé devant l'appartement, Clémentine se tourna vers lui :_

_- Merci pour cette soirée._

_Il lui sourit tendrement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Avant que la jeune femme ne lui dise au revoir, Marc se passa la main dans les cheveux, peut-être un peu gêné :_

_- Dis... Tu voudrais bien que j'te montre l'essai dont j't'ai parlé tout à l'heure au restaurant ?_

_Clémentine hésita un instant, il se faisait tard... Mais d'après ce que son ami lui avait raconté, ces écrits lui seraient d'une grande aide pour la rédaction de son mémoire. Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte s'enfonçant dans son appartement._

_Alors, sur le pas de la porte, Marc baissa la tête et sourit doucement. Il entra à son tour, sentant déjà l'excitation le gagner..._

[...]

La porte claqua. Jane resta pantelante. L'appartement lui sembla vide tout à coup. Elle se sentit seule. Seule et complètement stupide.

- Toi... _prévint-elle en fixant Jo droit dans les yeux._

Jane ouvrit la porte à la volée, son chien toujours sous le bras. Elle se pencha à la rambarde de l'escalier :

- Maura !

La jolie blonde s'arrêta, un étage plus bas et leva la tête.

- Tu veux bien rester cette nuit ?

Les deux paires d'yeux qui s'offrirent à elle la firent fondre. Oui bien sûr qu'elle voulait rester cette nuit. Elle sourit en remontant au trot les escaliers. Une fois devant le porte, Jane l'attrapa par la nuque, collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Par petits pas pressés et maladroits elles finirent par entrer dans l'appartement. Jane rompit le baiser et posa Jo au sol. Elle prit alors Maura par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se ferma sur la truffe de la boule de poil.

- J'ai... besoin de... dire à quel point... j'ai été conne ? _demanda Jane entre deux baisers après avoir bloqué Maura entre elle et la porte._

- Langage, Jane, _sourit-elle dans un baiser._

Maura emmena son amante vers le lit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, elle voulait voir ce corps aux muscles fins et dessinés longtemps entraperçu. Alors Jane passa les mains sur ses flans et tira sur le tissu voulant faire sortir le haut du tailleur tout en retirant ses chaussures en s'aidant de ses pieds.

- Attends,_ murmura Maura le souffle court._

Elle se détacha de Jane et la poussa sur le lit. Ses jambes buttèrent sur le matelas et elle tomba sur les draps. La détective se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Maura tira lascivement sur sa chemise, finissant par la dégager de sa jupe. Elle ne quittait pas Jane des yeux qui elle, ne manquait aucun des mouvements des mains de la jolie blonde. Alors elle défit, bouton par bouton, la soie qui glissa sur ses épaules rondes. Jane sentit sa bouche s'assécher. La découverte de la poitrine prisonnière de la dentelle carmin la laissa un instant bouleversée. C'était si beau.

- Maura... Tu es si désirable...

La jolie blonde s'approcha du lit et s'arrêta entre les jambes de Jane. Elle se pencha et encercla le visage de son amante entre ses mains. Le baiser échangé se fit lent, savoureux. Jane tendit les mains, enserrant entre ses doigts le tissu du tailleur. Elle laissa glisser ses mains plus haut, atteignant la fermeture éclaire de la jupe. Maura mit fin au baiser, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Jane ouvrit lentement l'ouverture. Alors le tailleur tomba au sol laissant à la belle brune le plaisir de découvrir ses bas foncés qui enserraient ses cuisses à leur extrémité, puis le shorty assorti au soutien gorge. Dans un soupir, elle attrapa la nuque de la légiste et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle descendit par la suite le long de sa mâchoire, puis son cou et enfin, atteignit le haut de ses seins. Maura se laissa dévorer, basculant la tête en arrière. Quand elle retrouva ses esprits, elle releva la tête de Jane dans la coupe de ses mains. Cette dernière se leva alors, retirant définitivement sa chemise.

- Tu as vu, j'ai fait l'effort de ne pas mettre de brassière de sport.

Maura rit, en effet, un soutien gorge noir simple caché la poitrine.

- Tu n'aurais rien mis du tout cela aurait été aussi bien.

- Jamais contente, _la taquina Jane en la faisant basculer sur le lit._

La peau de leur ventre entra en contact, doux frisson.

[...]

_Clémentine se tourna vers Marc pour lui proposer à boire. Le coup parti. Sa tête fut propulsée sur le côté et son corps vola sur le canapé. Elle perdit connaissance, le choc avait été d'une violence inouïe. Elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps._

_La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle ne voyait que du noir. Elle ne savait pas encore. Pourtant la sensation d'étouffement la tirailla. Alors elle comprit. Un corps lourd l'emprisonnait contre le sol. Une main pressée s'insinua entre ses cuisses. Elle hurla et, contre sa gorge, vint s'enrouler des doigts. Elle toussa fortement et vit la lumière._

_Marc, les yeux fous se tenait au dessus d'elle. Les larmes lui vinrent et la panique la gagna. C'était donc comme cela que tout allait se terminer ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi elle ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru..._

_Dans un élan de survie elle se mit à se débattre. Le souffle chaud et rauque du jeune homme lui donna la nausée. Elle sentit son sexe gonflé contre sa cuisse. Elle essaya de le repousser, coinçant son visage entre ses mains et l'éloignant le plus d'elle. Marc grogna dans l'effort et lui assena un coup calculé à l'épaule. Clémentine ne su respirer de suite, les yeux exorbités. Son bras tomba au sol, sans force. La douleur la gagna, si puissante, si concentrée pour mieux se propager. _

_Il maintint son dernier bras valide sur le sol. Alors de sa main libre, il défit la fermeture de son jean et essaya de le faire glisser. La jeune femme voulut hurler à nouveau mais aucun son ne sortit, sa gorge lui faisait mal, elle se remit à tousser, à bout de force. Elle lui assena un coup de pied qu'il bloqua sans peine, déboitant l'os de la hanche d'un autre mouvement de main. Marc encadra son visage de ses mains fines de pianiste et l'embrassa. Violant ses lèvres. _

_De toutes ses forces, il claqua sa tête sur le sol. Le noir s'installa à nouveau. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent et Clémentine sombra. Son agresseur lui arracha le jean._

[...]

Les baisers échangés se firent plus pressés, plus dévorants. Maura caressa le dos de son amante et d'une main experte, désagrafa le sous-vêtement. Jane se laissa dévêtir et s'attaqua elle-même à son pantalon. Elle se dandina, le faisant glisser sur ses cuisses et s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement de pied. La belle brune se rendit compte qu'elle était pressée. Pressée de sentir Maura nue contre elle. De la découvrir entièrement. Elle n'avait plus peur. Peut-être juste un peu maladroite mais c'est tout.

- J'ai envie de tout te faire en même temps, _susurra-t-elle dans le creux de son cou._

Maura trembla de désir et un gémissement lui échappa. Jane se redressa, se retrouvant à genoux devant elle. La jolie blonde se cambra, passant les mains derrière son dos, atteignant l'agrafe de son soutien gorge. Juste cette vision secoua Jane. Tant de sensualité se dégageait de ce corps offert. Maura fit tomber les bretelles une à une et jeta le tissu un peu plus loin sur le sol. Elle ouvrit les bras, accueillante, caressant les draps du bout des doigts. Jane se pencha vers la poitrine offerte. Elle prit ses seins dans la coupe de ses mains et les embrassa, léchant l'aréole carmin. La jolie blonde soupira d'envie en se courbant sur le matelas. Alors Jane se redressa, dominant son amante. Maura leva la jambe et la posa sur son épaule. Jane tourna la tête, embrassant la cheville à travers le bas. Elle se saisit du pied et défit les lanières du haut talon. La chaussure vint bien vite rejoindre les autres vêtements. Sa bouche glissa sur le mollet, puis le genoux et elle saisit le haut des bas foncés qu'elle fit rouler entre ses doigts, caressant la cuisse mise à nue au passage, honorant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Elle répéta la même danse pour l'autre jambe et vint s'allonger sur elle, laissant leur corps s'emboiter parfaitement.

[...]

_La jeune femme revint à elle. Tout n'était que douleur. Sa joue tuméfiée et gonflée, lui obstruait la vue. Son épaule déboitée qui lui lançait dans toute la poitrine et le mal de tête qui la gagnait, redoutable, foudroyant, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait._

_Une main vint lui caresser la joue et des lèvres lui baisèrent le cou. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours là. Elle avait l'impression que l'instant durait depuis des jours. Elle voulait qu'il en finisse avec elle._

_Clémentine le sentit se redresser. Alors, dans un coup de reins, il la pénétra violemment. Un grognement s'échappa du fond de sa gorge et il encercla son cou d'une main et pétri son sein de l'autre. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux, n'essayant même pas de crier, de se débattre. C'était finit..._

_Marc continua de la marteler. Il était en colère, furieux même. Elle ne le regardait pas. Toutes, elles ne le regardaient jamais. _

_- Ouvre les yeux, ordonna-t-il dans un souffle._

_Clémentine n'écoutait pas, elle n'écoutait plus. Alors le jeune homme lui asséna une gifle du revers de la main. La peau de sa joue gonflée craqua et le sang se mit à jaillir. _

_- Regarde moi !_

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et l'animal qu'elle vit pencher au dessus d'elle la terrifia._

[...]

Maura bascula Jane sur le côté et prit le dessus. Elle glissa une jambe entre celles de la détective. Dans un baiser elle vint coller sa cuisse contre la soie du boxer. Jane gémit et l'enlaça fortement, humant le parfum. Maura plongea dans son cou savourant la douce chaleur sur sa cuisse.

- Je veux te sentir entièrement Maura... S'il te plaît, supplia la belle brune.

Son bas ventre la tiraillait. Le désir lui faisait mal. Inconsciemment leurs bassins bougeaient déjà à l'unisson. Le plaisir commençait à s'insinuer. Les soupirs se transformaient en gémissements. Alors Maura s'occupa de briser les dernières barrières. Les deux sous-vêtements tombèrent au sol. Jane en aurait pleuré de joie. Peau contre peau, elles prirent le temps de se découvrir par des caresses. Leurs mains devinrent leurs yeux. Un tremblement secoua le corps et le coeur de Jane lorsqu'elle sentit le désir de Maura sur sa peau.

- Ô Maura...

La légiste lui caressa le visage et lui sourit amoureusement.

- Pour toi... Seulement pour toi...

Un baiser scella la promesse. Le parfum de leurs corps mélangés finit par leur faire tourner la tête. Jane voulait plus, maintenant. Elle voulait sentir Maura au plus profond d'elle. Tout lui donner. Être tatouée à vie par sa caresse, sa présence. La main de la jolie blonde glissa sur son cou, puis son sein qu'elle prit le temps d'honorer, ensuite elle suivit la gouttière de son ventre plat et musclé, menant au nombril. Enfin, la toison humide. Jane se sentit défaillir. Leur lèvres s'effleuraient seulement, se cherchant encore. Les regards se croisèrent. Alors Maura s'aventura, offrant à Jane tout son désir du bout des doigts. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres se fit entendre. Maura l'étouffa, capturant la bouche de son amante.

Jane colla sa cuisse contre ses hanches. Elle aussi voulait donner du plaisir. Elle voulait tout partager avec Maura. Elle aussi voulait lui faire l'amour. Le plaisir les envahit, foudroyant. Non, pas maintenant, pas si vite. Jane s'agrippait à Maura, pressant sa peau, ses formes entre ses mains. La légiste se redressa légèrement, admirant les ondulations du corps sous elle. D'un mouvement de tête, elle jeta ses cheveux sur le côté, les laissant tomber en cascade sur la poitrine de Jane. Douce caresse.

La détective ferma les yeux, se sentant sur le point de basculer. Elle allait mourir. Mourir de plaisir si cela était possible.

- Regarde moi... _souffla Maura dans un murmure à peine audible, la gorge étouffée par le plaisir_. Je veux te voir.

Oui, voir son regard se perdre au moment de jouir. Voir les pupilles se dilater. Voir les étoiles danser dans ses yeux. Étoiles qu'elle aura elle-même semées... Les paupières se soulevèrent. Laissant les yeux stupéfiés par tant de beauté.

- Je t'aime...

Ces mots prononcés par Jane et sa chaleur dans le creux de sa main eu raison d'elle. D'un mouvement tendre et lent, elle vint en elle. Tout le corps de la belle brune se tendit. Sa tête roula sur le matelas. Alors elle se laissa aller, sans honte. Elle se cabra dans un frisson, envoyant une décharge entre les cuisses de Maura qui déjà se sentait partir tant la vision qui se présentait à elle lui paraissait irréelle.

Les deux corps se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas. S'enlaçant, ne perdant pas le contact une seule seconde, une seconde qui serait de trop. La peau moite. Des goûtes perlant entre leurs seins. La poitrine secouée par leurs coeurs palpitant. Les larmes de plaisir, de joie qui se formaient entre leurs paupières fermées.

[...]

_La lame creusa un sillon dans la chair du cou. Un cri noyé dans le sang jailli de la bouche de la jeune femme. Marc se crispa, le visage déformé par le plaisir et la colère. Il se laissa choir sur le corps mourant, dans un grognement, laissant Clémentine suffoquer sous lui. _

_Il n'y avait plus que ça. Il n'y avait plus que le goût du sang dans sa bouche. La douleur était tellement vive qu'elle ne la sentait plus. Le dégoût était si pressant au bord de ses lèvres qu'elle n'y prêtait plus attention... _

_Après tout qu'elle importance ? Elle aurait voulu penser à ses parents. À Luke, son grand frère. À la maison de campagne près de l'étang où elle aimait regarder les canards étant enfant. À Sophia, sa meilleure amie qui lui avait organisé une immense surprise pour ses 18 ans. À ce garçon, croisé dans le métro quelques jours plutôt et qui lui avait sourit. À la vie dont elle rêvait... Elle aurait voulu penser à toutes ces choses. _

_Mais seul le goût du sang restait..._

[...]

Quel acte peut-être aussi intime que l'amour ? Quel acte permet ce rapprochement si intense, si brutal, si fort ? Quel acte stimule chaque partie du corps, chaque émotion, chaque sensations si contradictoire chez l'un qui domine et chez l'autre qui se soumet, peut-être après s'être battu, débattu... ? Quel acte autre que l'amour partagé permet l'union de deux personnes si ce n'est le fait de prendre de ses mains, la vie de l'autre...

_**J'ai voulu ne pas choquer au début mais je voulais donner du corps à l'histoire. Du vrai, du brut. Parce qu'au final l'agression n'est pas une chose lisse faite dans les bonnes manières. Alors j'ai voulu choquer, mais juste un peu histoire de ne pas vous effrayer ou de vous dégoûter. **_

_**Le fait d'entrecroiser les scènes étaient un pari risqué mais je trouve que cela coule de source au final. Chaque geste dans chacune des scènes sont ( quasi ) les mêmes. Alors on voit que la manière de faire, de dire, à toute son importance dans la vie. Même si ici c'est plutôt fortement contrasté ^^'**_

_**Pour la scène d'amour j'espère ne pas avoir été vulgaire. Je ne pense pas. Après tout là aussi, il ne peut pas y avoir de non-dits.**_


	6. Pour toi, des larmes d'adieu

**_Bonjour mes gens !_**

**_Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews ( Merci à CestmoiXena, Calynx49, GilraenCelebrindal, Guest, jess, Karoline Tesla, violaine2707, swann33 et toutes celles qui ont posté sur les premiers chapitres :) )_**

**_CestmoiXena : Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai vous lire toutes et tous à mon retour de vacances, d'ici la fin de la semaine si tout va bien :D Et je suis une fana du Rizzles alors je doute de les malmener jusqu'à la rupture xD_**

**_Guest : Désolée de t'avoir choqué mais comme je l'ai dit, c'était bien voulu de l'écrire comme tel, sans sous-entendu et j'assume. J'espère néanmoins que tu continueras à lire la suite de l'histoire ;)_**

**_N'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouveau ;) Histoire de donner votre avis, une critique ou autre ^^'_**

**_J'adore vous lire aussi vous savez, ça me touche énormément et je suis heureuse de vous transporter dans cette enquête, un peu quand même ;)_**

**_( PS : je m'excuse pour les fautes, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le courage de me relire... )_**

Appuyée sur l'un de ses coudes Jane souriait amoureusement au visage endormi tourné vers elle. Une partie était cachée par les cheveux dorés. Elle tendit la main et dégagea son visage, caressant la peau au passage. Un raté se fit alors entendre dans la respiration régulière de Maura. La détective arrêta tout mouvement, la main en suspend. Un soupir et la poitrine se souleva à nouveau lentement. Jane sourit de plus belle et repensa à cette nuit...

Dieu cette nuit si merveilleuse. Cette nuit où elles s'étaient aimées tendrement, cette nuit où elles s'étaient données entièrement. Jane pouvait encore sentir le désir de son amante tatoué sur sa peau.

Elle se souvint encore du moment où, après l'amour, Maura lui avait pris les mains et avait baisé le bout de ses doigts, un à un. Elle avait alors regardé un moment les grandes cicatrices au creux de ses mains, puis elle les avait caressé doucement de ses lèvres, de son nez, de ses joues. Jane, depuis l'opération n'avait plus jamais ressenti quelque chose à cet endroit. Que ce soit le vent, la chaleur, le froid, les caresses... Et pourtant, à ce moment, elle les avait senti. Ses lèvres sur sa peau meurtrie.

Jane ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Une telle merveille pouvait-elle vraiment exister ? Et si elle existait, pouvait-elle vraiment être sienne ? Elle n'avait pas conscience de sa beauté, de tout son charme ou alors pas vraiment à l'époque où elles étaient amies. D'un sens, cela avait du bon, sinon comment aurait-elle pu se contenir ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres et attrapa la couverture, remontée jusqu'au cou de Maura. Doucement, elle tira sur le tissu, découvrant les clavicules, puis la poitrine. Elle du se faire violence pour ne pas plonger le visage entre ses seins. Les draps continuèrent de glisser sur la peau nue. Le ventre, les hanches marquées, l'aine...

La sonnerie du réveil la fit sursauter et la détective s'empourpra, comme une enfant prise en faute. Elle se dépêcha de basculer au dessus de Maura atteignant le réveil en priant de ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

Trop tard. Elle sentit des lèvres lui picorer le cou.

- Mmmmmh... Shalimar te va bien, _murmura Maura, la voix encore endormie._

La belle brune rit. Le parfum de son amante était en effet imprégné sur sa peau. Elle se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et lui baisa l'épaule. Maura ouvrit enfin les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour,_ lui répondit Jane en lui donnant un baiser._

- Dis-moi que ce satané réveil ne vient pas de sonner, _soupira la jolie blonde en se collant contre elle._

- Ne te plains pas, toi tu as encore deux heures pour pouvoir flemmarder dans le lit.

- Et qui te dit que j'ai juste envie de flemmarder, maintenant ?

Elle embrassa son épaule, puis son cou, s'attardant sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Ses mains aussi se firent aventureuses, un peu plus bas, sous les couvertures.

- Maaaaauuura !

Jane dans un élan de bonne volonté réussit à sortir du lit.

- Tu es diabolique quand tu t'y mets !

La légiste se régala du spectacle d'une Jane nue devant la fenêtre, bras croisés sur la poitrine, le levé du soleil, pointant le bout de son nez entre ses cuisses.

- Et comment suis-je censée résister à ça ?

Jane leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Maura allait la suivre mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Jo Friday se jeta sur lit, tout droit sur elle. La détective rit.

Elle prit une douche rapide et revint dans la chambre. Sous les yeux d'une Maura allongée en travers du lit, elle s'habilla. Le soutien gorge, puis le slip. Elle attrapa son jean, le tissu remontant doucement le long de ses cuisses. Jane mit sa chemise et Maura se leva. Elle lui boutonna lentement le vêtement.

Jane enfila son blouson et ses chaussures. Maura était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, portant uniquement le sweat de sport de son amante, trop grand pour elle.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de sor...

- De sortir Jo avant de partir, oui.

La détective sourit.

- Et tu n'auras qu'à...

- Claquer la porte en partant ne t'inquiète pas, _rit Maura._

- Tu es parfaite.

Un baiser et Jane sortit. Lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait vite s'habituer à ça. S'habituer à Maura près d'elle. Enfin, tout le temps. En fait elle ne pourrait plus passer une nuit sans son corps près d'elle. Sans sa bonne humeur le matin. Sans ses baisers avant de partir travailler...

[...]

Angela servit le café d'un des officiers et lui souhaita bonne journée. Elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil vers l'entrée du commissariat. Jane ne devrait pas tarder à commencer le travail et elle viendrait prendre son café, comme d'habitude.

Elle voulait à tout prix savoir comment s'était passée leur soirée. Elle aimait tellement Maura. Depuis qu'Angela avait remarqué les regards entre sa fille et la légiste, il était vrai qu'elle avait eu un moment de doute. Mais aucun homme sur terre ne pourrait rendre sa petite Jane aussi heureuse que Maura. Alors au final, ces deux là ensemble, ça coulait de source.

- Maman tu rêves ?

Angela sursauta et dévisagea Jane, accoudée au comptoir depuis quelques secondes déjà, observant sa mère dans les nuages.

- Bonjour chérie, tiens j'ai préparé ça spécialement pour toi, _sourit Angela en lui tendant le gobelet._

Surprise Jane la remercia puis n'étant pas dupe, elle comprit vite que ce cadeau avait un coût.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ma ?

Angela haussa les épaules en essuyant distraitement les verres devant elle.

- Oh et bien juste savoir comment s'est passé ta soirée « non romantique » avec Maura qui n'est, bien sûr, que ta meilleure amie.

Jane secoua la tête dans un sourire, oui c'était bien ça. Sa mère était irrécupérable. Mais elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle avait envie de le dire. Et, il faut être honnête, sa meilleure amie après Maura était bien sa mère.

- C'était très bien... _la taquina Jane._

Angela fit les gros yeux. Regard qui voulait dire : « Fais moi encore patienter, Jane Clémentine Rizzoli et je te ferais regretter d'être née ». La détective eu froid dans le dos et se reprit :

- On a passé une excellente soirée et si tu veux tout savoir... Elle est restée cette nuit,_ finit-elle en murmurant afin qu'aucun de ses collègues n'entendent._

Mais c'était sans compter sur la bonne humeur de sa mère qui sautilla de joie en enlaçant sa fille par dessus le comptoir.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureuse !

Jane, le rouge aux joue en découvrant tous les regards sur elle, essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère.

- Toi tu me ramènes quelqu'un de bien dans la famille comparé à ton frère et sa Lydia !

La détective sourit, pendant que sa mère lui refit le couplet sur comment Maura était parfaite, comment elle était intelligente, comment elle ouvrait Jane à tout, comment Maura ci et comment Maura ça... Jane pensa que Maura pourrait avoir deux pénis, un troisième sein et parler une langue étrangère qu'elle serait quand même parfaite pour elle aux yeux de sa mère.

- Jane !

La concernée se tourna, Frost se tenait à l'entrée de la cafétéria, légèrement essoufflé.

- Il y en a une autre...

Jane grogna et, après un dernier regard à sa mère, suivit son collègue.

[...]

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, une bande de journalistes essayaient de franchir la barrière composée des trois officiers de police.

- Qui a appelé ces vautours ? _demanda Jane._

- Le type qui a trouvé le corps, son cousin est journaliste... Il l'a contacté avant nous ce con, _râla Vince._

La détective regarda l'homme interrogé par l'un de ses collègues. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle le fusilla du regard. Korsak se tourna vers Jane et resta un instant septique.

- Tu te parfumes maintenant ?_ rit-il_

Jane maudit Maura et ses parfums à trois cent dollars dont on arrivait pas à se débarrasser, même après une douche salvatrice.

- Ça te pose un problème ?

Vince continua de la regarder, les yeux rieurs. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois et huma l'air. Jane se recula et battit des bras devant lui, lui conseillant silencieusement de rester loin d'elle.

- À moi non mais à ton portefeuille oui. C'est Shalimar si je ne me trompe.

Jane ne lui répondit pas.

- En plus... J'ai l'impression que Maura porte le même non ?

Là, elle sortit de ses gonds et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- La ferme Korsak.

L'homme poivre et sel se mit à rire fortement lorsque le coéquipier de la belle brune se dirigea vers eux.

- Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? _demanda Jane._

- Juste là, derrière la barrière,_ lui indiqua Frost._

Jane passa devant lui et le jeune homme parut surprit.

- T'as mis du parfum ?

Le rire de Korsak redoubla et Jane avança dans la ruelle qui menait à un terrain vert en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, mâchoires serrées. Une fois la barrière franchit, elle tomba nez à nez avec le corps. Elle fronça les sourcil et contourna la jeune femme qui avait été jetée là. Le bruit continu des mouches qui survolaient le corps lui donna mal à la tête. Jane serra les dents lorsqu'elle plongea les yeux dans ceux grands ouverts de la victime. Elle s'approcha un peu plus. Les paupières avaient bien été arrachées et l'étrange position d'un de ses bras et de l'une de ses jambes supposé aussi que les membres avaient été déboités.

Un cliquetis sur le bitume attira son attention. Elle leva la tête et vit arriver Maura, trottinant du haut de ses quinze centimètres. La jolie blonde réussit à lui arracher un demi sourire. Maura salua Frost et Korsak. La légiste jeta un regard pétillant à Jane et se pencha sur le corps en enfilant ses gants.

- Jeune femme, la vingtaine...

Avant d'enfiler son second gant elle toucha le corps afin de définir sa température et essaya, délicatement, de lui faire tourner la tête.

- Morte entre minuit et une heure du matin à en juger par sa température et la rigidité cadavérique, _précisa Maura._

Jane nota les informations sur son petit carnet.

- L'assassin a utilisé le même type d'arme que sur la précédente victime pour l'égorger.

La légiste souleva le bras désarticulé.

- Notre homme doit être bâti comme un boeuf pour leur déboité les membres, juste... _Korsak claqua des doigts_, comme ça.

Maura secoua la tête en se redressant.

- Non, notre homme est connaisseur.

Trois paires d'yeux la regardèrent plein d'incompréhension. Elle s'approcha alors de Jane et lui prit le bras.

- Il suffit d'avoir la bonne prise et d'exécuter le bon mouvement.

Elle leur montra alors, exerçant une légère pression sur l'épaule de Jane qui se mit à couiner. Maura arrêta alors tout mouvement et regarda les autres.

- Aow Maura ! Encore un millimètre et tu me le déboitais vraiment, _gronda Jane en se tenant l'épaule._

Maura rit et se pencha à nouveau sur le corps.

- Oh non, j'en ai trop besoin...

Il y eu alors un flottement. Venait-elle vraiment de dire ça ? Devant les gars en plus ? Korsak rougit et se racla la gorge comme s'il s'étouffait. Frost, soudain fort attentionné lui tapota le dos. Alors Maura se rendit compte de sa bourde. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle parle sans réfléchir. Elle se redressa et frotta mécaniquement sur les plis de sa robe.

- Oui, enfin pour courir après les méchants et... Les attraper, _expliqua-t-elle._

Jane la regarda, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils froncés. Ce visage ne voulait dire qu'une chose : « Pourquoi continues-tu à nous enfoncer comme ça ? ». Pour Maura il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un drame mais pour Jane... Le commissariat et la terre entière n'étaient pas prêts à savoir pour elles. Même à ses meilleurs amis et collègues elle n'était pas prête à leur en parlait, ou même à leur faire comprendre en ayant un geste tendre envers Maura. Tout cela prendrait le temps qu'il faut. La légiste n'allait pas trop en demander, pas si vite. Puis Jane pensa que c'était sa vie privée et que ce qu'il se passait avec Maura, devait rester entre elle et Maura.

- Vous pouvez amener le corps à la morgue, _se défila la légiste en s'adressant aux transporteurs_.

Elle retira ses gants de latex et retourna à sa voiture. Jane la regarda partir. L'avait-elle blessé ? Décidément, elle n'avait aucun tact...

Le corps disparu sous un sac et fut emmener sur un brancard. Jane regarda un peu plus loin, là où la jeune femme avait été traînée. Amenée dans un sac. Retour dans un sac... Personne ne méritait ça...

- Frost, tu te charges de lancer l'appel ? _demanda-t-elle._

- Compte sur moi.

Les deux hommes se mirent en route, Jane sur les talons. La détective s'arrêta un moment et se tourna à nouveau vers les sillons dans la terre. Là où le sang s'était répandu. Son regard se porta sur les traces de pneus juste à côté. La colère monta en elle.

- Jane... Viens.

Korsak lui tendit la main. La belle brune se détourna de la scène de crime et s'avança vers lui. L'homme lui enserra les épaules et ils marchèrent vers la ruelle.

[...]

Sans quitter le corps des yeux, Maura approcha la lampe sur pied articulé plus près de la plaie béante du cou. En effet, la peau avait été coupée net. Elle détailla les lacérations sur le reste du corps. C'était bien un scalpel. Elle nota sur son bloc ses observations et s'attaqua aux mains, examinant chaque ongle, un à un.

- Docteur Isles ?

- Oui Matthias, _demanda-t-elle sans se retourner._

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous...

La légiste se tourna vers lui surprise. Il lui tendit alors un livre, guettant sa réaction. Les lèvres de Maura formèrent un « Ô » d'étonnement et elle finit par sourire à pleine dent.

- Impossible... « Coming of Age in Samoa »... Comment avez-vous... ?

- Je vous ai vu le chercher sur le net l'autre jour et comme tous les points de ventes sont en rupture de stock définitif... Mon grand père en possédait un exemplaire et j'en ai hérité... Maintenant il est à vous.

Maura, les yeux pétillants, survola le livre.

- Merci... C'est vraiment adorable de votre part...

Le jeune homme bomba le buste. Il lui avait fait plaisir. Plus que ça, il l'avait fait sourire de bonheur.

- Mais je ne peux pas accepter,_ sourit Maura en lui tendant le livre, déjà pleine de regrets._

Le jeune docteur secoua la tête.

- Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment et puis... J'ai surtout hâte que vous le lisiez pour qu'on puisse en discuter alors prenez plutôt ça comme un geste intéressé, _sourit-il._

Maura trépignait déjà d'impatience. Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère et le jeune homme prit congés.

[...]

Jane descendit voir Maura pour la pause déjeuner. Elle appuya tant bien que mal sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes, ses bras étant chargés de collations. Dans un soupir de soulagement elle posa le tout sur le bureau et prit son sandwich afin de le déballer. Elle jeta un regard aux alentours. Elles étaient seules. Alors elle s'approcha de la légiste qui n'avait pas relevé le bruit dans son dos, trop concentrée sur sa tache.

Jane se pencha au dessus de son épaule, voulant lui embrasser la joue. Mais ce qu'elle vit alors sur la table d'autopsie la fit reculer de suite.

- Merde Maura, _grogna la détective dégoûtée en fronçant les narines._

- Langage, Jane, _sourit la légiste en se tournant vers elle, lui déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, les deux mains gantées en l'air._

Jane pointa alors son index sur la poitrine de son amante et l'intima de reculer.

- N'approche pas cette chose de moi, _prévint-elle en pointant l'estomac ouvert sur la table et les gants maculés de restes._

Maura rit et retourna à la fouille.

- Tu ris de Frost mais tu n'as pas l'aspect fier non plus.

- Allure, Maura, « pas fière allure »... _Jane se pencha à nouveau afin de distinguer l'estomac_. Définitivement Yeurk !

Elle tourna la tête vers son sandwich qu'elle était prête à entamer mais le posa sur le bureau, dépitée. Elle prit place sur la table d'autopsie en face et balança les jambes dans le vide.

- Au fait, j'ai croisé ta mère tout à l'heure,_ dit Maura en redressant suffisamment la tête pour distinguer la réaction de sa belle brune._

Jane se pinça les lèvres.

- Tu aurais préféré que je la torture encore pendant des semaines et qu'elle nous mène la vie impossible ?

La légiste allait répliquer lorsqu'elle découvrit un indice de choix. Elle le brandit fièrement devant Jane qui ne s'enthousiasma pas pour autant.

- hét fang.

Jane fronça les sourcils.

- Des mots simples Maura.

- Ceci est un champignon de paille. On en trouve qu'à un seul endroit à Boston, sourit la jolie blonde en la faisant mariner un peu.

- Maintenant c'est moi que tu tortures ? Fais attention, je pourrai très bien te mener la vie dure aussi, j'ai ça dans le sang tu sais,_ la taquina Jane en se rapprochant d'elle._

- Au Bangkok Blue.

- Tu es un génie, _sourit Jane en l'embrassant avant de filer tout droit prévenir Frost._

[...]

Jane poussa les portes du restaurant thaï. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration de l'endroit et se dirigea de suite au bar, Frost sur les talons. Un jeune homme, assit devant la caisse, lisait le journal. La détective s'appuya sur le comptoir.

- Bonjour, Détective Rizzoli et Frost.

Le serveur leva la tête, sourcils froncés.

- Bonjour...

- Avez-vous participé au service hier soir ?

- Oui.

Jane sortit son carnet.

- Quel est votre nom s'il vous plaît ?

- Mikaël... Mikaël Allan.

- Bien Monsieur Allan, nous aimerions savoir si une jeune femme, blonde, un peu plus de la vingtaine, à peu près de cette taille, _lui décrit Jane en collant le flan de sa main au niveau de son épaule_. Avec les deux incisives légèrement écartées était venue hier soir ?

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain angoissé.

- Vous parlez certainement de Clém...

Jane n'y croyait pas.

- Vous connaissez cette personne ? insista Frost.

- Si nous parlons bien d'elle oui, c'est une habituée et une amie, elle est venue hier soir. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

- Écoutez il nous faudrait savoir son nom complet et si elle a dîné seule ou accompagné.

- Clémentine Duncan... Et oui, elle était accompagnée... Par un homme.

L'excitation gagna Jane, Maura était tout simplement géniale.

- Vous pourriez nous le décrire ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop... Je n'ai pas fait attention. Il était châtain je crois, pas très grand ni très baraqué... _Il se concentra à nouveau et finit par secouer la tête_. Je ne sais plus.

- Qui a réglé la note ?

- Lui, il a payé en liquide, _informa le serveur sans hésitation._

La détective grogna en jetant un regard à son collègue. Il ne fallait pas que cela soit trop facile.

- Vous allez me dire pourquoi vous me demandez tout ça ?_ s'inquiéta le jeune homme._

- Désolée, nous ne pouvons rien vous dire.

Il serra les dents et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de comptoir derrière lui.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

- C'est impossible qu'elle ai pu faire quoi que ce soit de mal alors il a du lui arriver quelque chose... C'est ça ? _insista-t-il en dernier recourt._

Jane ferma son carnet et posa enfin les yeux sur lui.

- Merci pour votre aide.

Ils quittèrent tout deux le restaurant, laissant Mikaël quelque peu secoué.

[...]

La voiture se gara devant une allée fleurie. Les informations concernant l'adresse des Duncan étaient vite arrivées. Maintenant il fallait passer à l'étape la plus difficile pour Jane. Prévenir la famille d'une perte. Prévenir les parents de la perte de leur enfant. Les deux collègues se lancèrent un regard de soutien et ils sortirent de la voiture.

Après que Jane est appuyée sur la sonnette, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vint leur ouvrir.

- Bonjour, _sourit-elle._

- Bonjour Madame Duncan, Détective Rizzoli et Frost, pouvons-nous entrer un instant s'il vous plaît ? _demanda Jane alors qu'ils lui présentaient leur plaque._

La mère de Clémentine se décala afin de leur laisser libre passage. Elle les accompagna jusqu'au salon et leur proposa de s'assoir. Ce qu'ils firent. Un homme dont la barbe prenait la moitié de son visage arriva dans la pièce.

- Chéri, c'est la police.

Étonné l'homme leur serra la main à tous les deux.

- Il se passe quelque chose ?_ demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil en face d'eux._

Jane qui jusque là n'avait pas quitté la mère des yeux, déjà angoissée inconsciemment, regarda autour d'elle. Alors son regard se posa sur la photo de famille, trônant sur le buffet. La mère, la tête jetée en arrière dans un fou-rire portait une robe en flanelle bleue, son mari, à côté, qui lui enserrait la taille, les yeux rieurs et les joues rouges. Un jeune homme, dépassant toute la famille d'une tête, enlaçait ses parents, riant aussi, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'une jeune femme. Et dans son sourire éclatant, le léger creux entre les incisives. Dents du bonheur.

Frost qui avait suivit son regard, posa ensuite les yeux sur les parents de la victime. La mère s'était installée sur l'accoudoir, près de son mari, tenant sa main épaisse entre les siennes, beaucoup plus frêles.

La détective allait se lancer lorsque le jeune homme de la photo fit son entrée dans le salon. Jane lui fit un signe de tête et se leva afin de lui serrer la main.

- Bonjour.

Il ne répondit. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de son bras, venant se poser sur l'arme accrochée à sa taille.

Sa mère se leva et posa les mains sur son torse afin de le rassurer. Elle se tourna alors vers Jane.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, Luke est muet... Et possède un autisme léger.

Elle caressa la joue de son grand garçon et lui intima de monter dans sa chambre par le langage des signes. Un denier regard et le jeune homme quitta la pièce. La mère de famille reprit sa place près de son mari et leur proposa à boire.

- Non merci,_ lui répondit Frost._

Jane joignit ses mains et pensa à Maura, se donnant un peu de courage. Se détestant déjà d'être celle qui allait leur annoncer le plus grand cauchemar de leur vie. Alors elle se lança, ne passant pas par quatre chemins, cela ne servait à rien, mis à part les laissez comprendre d'eux même.

- Nous avons retrouvée le corps de votre fille ce matin.

Le silence. Ce silence. Si pesant, déchirant. Silence emplit d'incompréhension, de haine et déjà, des pleures étouffés de la mère.

Les yeux du mari s'agrandirent et sa respiration se coupa nette. On aurait dit que les mots de Jane venaient d'être propulsés tout droit sur son estomac. Madame Duncan sentit tous ses membres devenir du coton et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

- Nous sommes désolée... _murmura Frost._

Cette phrase fut l'élément déclencheur. Le père se redressa et attrapa le téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries !? Vous êtes désolés de quoi, vous !? _s'énerva-t-il en composant un numéro de téléphone_. Myriam, met moi ces deux rigolos dehors. J'appelle Clémentine.

Mais la mère ne bougea pas. Elle se concentra sur la tonalité à l'autre bout du fil. Encore une fois le silence. Celui-ci était pire pour Jane. Silence d'espoir.

_Tuuuuuut... Tuuuuuut... Tuuuuuut..._

Myriam ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

_Tuuuuuut... Tuuuuuut... Tuuuuuut..._

Le père tremblait, serrant le combiné de toutes ses forces.

_Tuuuuuut... Hey ! Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Clémentine, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message !_

La voix emplit de rire flotta dans l'air. Pesante. Le père coupa la communication et compose à nouveau le numéro.

- Elle doit être occupée...

- Lâche ce téléphone Allan ! _le coupa sa femme._ Maintenant !

Il sursauta et posa le téléphone, sans couper la communication, trop abasourdi par l'hystérie de son épouse.

_Tuuuuuut... Tuuuuuut... Tuuuuuut..._

_Tuuuuuut... Tuuuuuut... Tuuuuuut..._

_Tuuuuuut... Hey ! Vous êtes bi..._

La touche rouge fut enfoncée. Livide, Myriam se tourna vers Jane et Frost. Ils n'avaient pas bougé. Ils n'avaient pas osé le faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est arrivé quand ? Où ?... Qui ?

Jane se redressa et s'approcha de la mère. Doucement elle lui prit le bras et la guida vers le fauteuil.

- Nous répondrons à vos questions, je vous le promets. Une équipe va venir vous prendre en charge. Mais...

Elle serra les dents.

- Il nous faudrait savoir où vivait votre fille.

Myriam la dévisagea. Ça aussi ils allaient lui prendre. Piller les souvenirs, l'endroit où évoluée leur fille... Alors elle lui donna l'adresse et le code d'entrée.

La porte de la cuisine claqua fortement. Jane tourna la tête vers la grande fenêtre du salon, donnant sur la rue et vit Luke courir à toute allure. Sa mère porta la main à la bouche et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Il va chez Clémentine... Ils étaient inséparables...

Alors se demanda comment elle allait faire pour l'aider à surmonter la mort de sa petite soeur si elle-même savait déjà qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

- Frost reste ici et prévient Korsak, il faut une équipe à l'appartement, maintenant !

Elle sortit de la maison en courant et se précipita dans la voiture. L'appartement se trouvait seulement à quelques kilomètres de la maison familiale. Si elle avait de la chance, que la circulation était bonne et que les sens uniques n'étaient pas contre elle, alors la belle brune arriverait peut-être avant Luke.

La sirène rugissait dans les rues de Boston alors que Jane appuyait sans lésiner sur l'accélérateur. Si le grand frère mettait à sac des indices dans l'appartement, d'une, elle serait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très en colère et de deux, Cavanaugh le serait encore plus.

Jane vit alors le jeune homme courir sur le trottoir d'en face. Il était inépuisable et courait vite. La détective remarqua qu'il était pied nu.

_Pas Clémentine. Pas Clémentine. C'est un mensonge. Pas Clémentine._

Luke courait à en perdre haleine, sautant par dessus le mobilier urbain, esquivant les piétons. Il ne prêta même pas attention à ses pieds ensanglantés. La police avait dit qu'il l'avait trouvé ce matin. Qu'elle était morte. Ce n'était pas possible. Sa petite soeur ne pouvait pas mourir. Envisager cela c'était comme envisager l'existence des licornes, le fait que les humains pouvaient voler d'eux même... C'était envisager toutes ces choses improbables.

Clémentine. Sa petite Clémentine qui lui racontait tout. Sa petite Clémentine qu'il avait protégé lorsqu'elle était enfant. Sa petite Clémentine qui le protégeait maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'avait pas toutes les armes pour affronter seul la vie.

Qui avait osé lui prendre tout ça ?

Le bâtiment où se trouvait l'appartement de sa soeur se dessinait devant lui. D'ici cinq minutes il se trouverait devant sa porte. Alors elle lui ouvrirait et le prendrait dans ses bras.

Jane jurait contre ses rues étroites à sens uniques qui l'empêchaient de prendre le chemin le plus court. Les voitures se dégageaient devant elle à l'entente de la sirène.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant le bâtiment, elle gara la voiture en plein milieu du parking et se précipita dans l'immeuble. Elle vit une trace de sang sur le carrelage. Luke avait dû glisser en entrant. La détective monta les marches quatre à quatre, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur.

Arrivée devant l'appartement elle freina sa course. Le jeune homme était là. À genoux devant le désordre. Devant le sang imbibé sur le tapis. Devant la souffrance et la peur que sa soeur avait enduré.

Jane posa la main sur son épaule. Elle vit alors, entre ses mains, une paire de grandes lunettes rondes cassées.

**_J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant ;)_**

**_Coming of Age in Samoa a été écrit en 1928 par Margaret Mead, grande anthropologue américaine._**

**_Je vous invite à faire quelques recherches sur son travail_**

**_Voici l'une de ses citations les plus connus et que je trouve d'une vérité remarquable :_**

_" Ne doutez jamais du fait qu'un petit nombre de gens réfléchis et engagés peuvent changer le monde. En vérité, c'est toujours ainsi que le monde a changé. "_

**_Je ne connais pas Boston comme ma poche alors il est vrai que les lieux sont choisis sans réelle connaissance ^^'_**

**_À bientôt ;)_**


	7. J'ai besoin de ta tendresse, de tes bras

Bonjour mes gens !

J'ai oublié de vous dire, pour le précédent chapitre. J'espère que la scène où Jane et Frost annoncent la mort de Clémentine reste crédible. Il est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. On ne vit pas ce genre de moment tous les jours dans sa vie ( et fort heureusement ! Dieu merci... ) Donc voilà, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Bisous guys ! Hâte de vous lire ( comme d'habitude ! )

PS : Merci à toutes mes fidèles lectrices pour vos reviews et PM qui me font chaud au coeur :3

* * *

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Pas même un cheveux, un fil de tissu, une sécrétion... Rien. Jane pensa que cet homme était un fantôme. Lors de la fouille de l'appartement, ils avaient trouvé des livres et encore des livres. Un des murs de sa chambre était constellé de photos. Son frère y était souvent présent.

Frost avait réussi à décortiquer son ordinateur. Il y a avait ces mails, semblables à ceux envoyés à Helena. Ces mails envoyés d'un poste de cyber café. Intraçables. Le même style d'écriture, les mêmes sujets de conversations. Ceux adressés à Helena étaient signés par un certain Alexander alors que ceux de Clémentine avaient été envoyés sous le pseudo de Marc.

Myriam, Allan et Luke allaient être suivis. Luke plus particulièrement qui s'était totalement renfermé sur lui-même.

Une liste de noms de personnes à interroger avait été dressée. Demain, Jane et son équipe commenceraient les interrogatoires.

En attendant, elle profitait du vent frais de la nuit sur son visage et de la chaleur du corps de Maura contre elle. La légiste lui avait longtemps caressé les cheveux, sa tête sur ses genoux, Jane allongée sur le canapé. La journée avait été longue et particulièrement désagréable. Elle lui avait tout raconté. Le détresse des parents. Le déni et le coup de téléphone du père. La messagerie et la course du frère jusqu'à l'appartement de sa soeur et là bas... Le désastre. La douceur de Maura lui avait redonné du baume au coeur.

Elles marchaient maintenant, collées l'une contre l'autre, le bras de Maura sous celui Jane. Jo Friday trottait au bout de la laisse. La rue était seulement éclairée par la lueur des réverbères.

Jane tourna la tête et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux dorés. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Maura et elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Ma mère compte venir la semaine prochaine.

- Te voir ou pour le travail ?

- Elle a un vernissage... Alors elle va en profiter pour passer me voir dans la soirée.

- En coup de vent, comme d'habitude, _grogna Jane_.

- Jane... _murmura Maura, douce. _

- Quoi ?! _s'offusqua la détective_. C'est vrai Maura... Tu vaux beaucoup plus que trois soirées par an.

Maura s'arrêta et Jane se tourna vers elle. La jolie blonde, les yeux brillants détailla chaque centimètre de peau. Elle aimait tellement ce visage. Ce sourire discret au coin des lèvres. Ces pommettes hautes. Ce nez droit et fin. Ces yeux sombres encadrés par ces sourcils bien dessinés. Cette longue chevelure noire et ondulée.

Elle aimait tellement d'autre chose encore. Ce corps aux muscles longs et forts qu'elle avait découvert il y a peine vingt quatre heures. Ce tempérament d'italienne. Cet humour piquant. Cette dévotion à sa famille, à son travail. Cette attitude détachée et nonchalante. Mais surtout cet amour qu'elle lui portait à elle, Maura Isles.

- Je t'aime,_ lui sourit la légiste_.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire. Elle tendit la main afin de l'attirer tout contre elle.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis nian nian.

Alors Maura rit et Jane l'embrassa sans sommation.

Elles s'étaient arrêtées au coin de la rue, sous un lampadaire. Jo Friday qui flairait aussi loin que sa laisse lui laissait le droit se mit sur ses gardes. Il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait sur le trottoir d'en face, plongé dans le noir en face. Les deux jeunes femmes encore enlacées ne firent pas attention au chien qui maintenant se mettait à gronder, les yeux fixant l'obscurité. Jo grogna plus fort encore et se mit à aboyer, l'air mauvais, tirant sur la laisse afin de se jeter dans la rue sombre.

Surprises, les deux femmes se tournèrent vers l'animal.

- Calme toi Jo, qu'est-ce qui te pre... ?

Jane ne finit pas sa phrase, distinguant l'ombre, un peu plus loin. D'un mouvement elle poussa Maura derrière elle, voulant la protéger, d'instinct, et allait fondre sur l'individu lorsque ce dernier se montra enfin sous la lumière du réverbère.

- Vorace pour un chien de sa taille, hein ?

La détective se détendit un peu mais resta sur ses gardes. Matthias se tenait là, deux sachets de courses dans les mains.

- Les petits sont les plus teigneux, c'est bien connu... C'est pour ça que j'me méfie toujours des demi portions.

Non Jane ne parlait pas des chiens, mais bien du jeune docteur et il le comprit aussi. Encore une pique concernant sa petite taille. Maura lui asséna d'ailleurs un coup de coude discret dans les côtes et lui fit les gros yeux en s'approchant enfin, sortant de derrière son dos. Jane hocha la tête, message reçu, elle essaiera de ne plus être désagréable.

- Ô Docteur Isles, bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Matthias, _sourit Maura_. Vous nous avez fait peur.

- Moi c'est lui qui m'a fait peur, _rit le jeune homme en montrant Jo qui encore grondait, le poil hérissé._

- C'est « elle », _indiqua Jane_. Et elle a été dressée pour,_ continua-t-elle en attrapant son chien d'une main, le glissant sous son bras._

La belle brune allait prendre congés lorsque Maura relança la conversation :

- Vous avez fait des emplettes ? _demanda-t-elle en désignant les deux sacs de papier foncé._

- Oui, il y a ce magasin bio juste en haut de la rue...

- Oh mon Dieu et leurs produits artisanaux, c'est un régale, _s'enthousiasma la légiste._

Jane les regarda tous les deux. Cela ne pouvait pas être en train de se passer.

- J'ai eu de la chance, cinq minutes plus tard et je me retrouvais devant une porte fermée ! _Il considéra alors un instant les deux femmes_. Et vous, promenade nocturne ?

Maura allait répondre mais Jane enchaîna plus vite :

- Oui c'est ça, d'ailleurs la journée a été rude alors je vais rentrer et me coucher... _elle hésita un instant, c'était si difficile à dire_. Bonne soirée, _finit-elle enfin._

- Rentrez bien Détective Rizzoli.

Elle lui décocha son sourire forcé spécialement créé pour lui et se tourna vers Maura.

- Attends, je vais te raccompagner Jane,_ lui proposa la jolie blonde dont le regard en disait déjà long_. Bonne soirée Matthias, à demain.

Le jeune docteur hocha la tête et les regarda s'éloigner.

- Bonne nuit... Docteur Isles.

[...]

Une fois la porte de l'appartement franchit, elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Les vêtements de Maura étaient éparpillés sur le chemin de la chambre. Elles n'avaient plus le temps. Plus le temps d'en prendre. Elles voulaient tout. Maintenant.

- J'ai attendu ça toute la journée, _gémit Jane entre deux baisers._

La belle brune se fit pressante. Elle voulait prendre le contrôle. Tout donner à Maura. Tout lui donner comme elle, l'avait fait la nuit dernière. Les gestes se faisaient rapides, désireux, violents. Elle voulait aussi effacer ce sourire de midinette que Maura offrait à Matthias. Elle voulait effacer les regards qu'elle surprenait de la part du jeune homme envers Maura. Elle ne voulait qu'elle dans l'esprit de son amante.

Maura ressentait tout ça. Cette passion folle, ce désir, différent de la nuit dernière. Jane se faisait conquérante... Elle se faisait agresseur et Dieu comme Maura aimait ça. Dans la chambre Jane la fit se tourner et colla son bassin contre ses fesses, lui baisant le cou. Maura sentit la boucle froide de la ceinture du jeans dans le bas de son dos. Doux frisson. D'un geste Jane désagrafa la lingerie et vint prendre ses seins dans la coupe de ses mains. Maura voulut se tourner afin de l'embrasser mais la belle brune la bloqua entre ses bras forts, lui intimant de ne pas bouger. La main droite glissa le long du ventre et vint se loger entre ses cuisses. C'était la première fois que Jane s'aventurait si loin. Maura en perdit la tête et ses jambes la lâchèrent, basculant la tête sur l'épaule de la détective.

Jane la maintint contre elle. Elle était folle. Folle de ce corps qui déjà transpiré l'amour. Folle de ces gémissements dans le creux de son oreille. Folle de Maura.

Les mains de la jolie blonde vinrent s'emmêler dans les longs cheveux noirs. L'instant était si excitant. Jane était si excitante. Jamais Maura n'aurait pensé ça d'elle. De devenir le pantin de tous ses désirs. À cet instant, elle pouvait tout lui demander. Tout. Et Maura le ferait. En redemandant encore et encore.

Un mouvement et elle lui fit face. Le regard sombre et brillant qu'elle croisa la secoua de plaisir. Jane se pencha brusquement et la souleva, nouant ses cuisses autour de sa taille. Titubant elle bascula sur le lit et lui dévora la bouche.

Contre son ventre nu, Maura sentait les boutons de la chemise. Elle entreprit de lui en débarrasser lorsque ses mains furent plaquées sur le matelas. Les longs doigts fins entourés ses poignets, serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal. Mal de plaisir. Jane laissa glisser ses lèvres sur le cou, puis la poitrine. Elle prit entre ses dents la pointe fière et provocante, arrachant un cri de plaisir à son amante qui se termina en sanglot. Maura se cacha le visage entre les mains. C'était bon... Tellement bon.

Jane, qui a ce moment leva les yeux, fut bouleversée. Le corps tendu, à moitié en dehors du lit, dont les battements affolés secouaient la poitrine, eu raison d'elle. Elle embrassa le ventre et l'intérieur de la cuisse. Maura suffoqua. Non. Jane n'était peut-être pas prête pour ça.

- Jane, tu n'es pas obligée...

- Chuuut... J'en ai envie Maura, _la rassura la belle brune_. Plus que tout, j'en ai envie.

Maura sentit son souffle entre ses cuisses. Lorsque la bouche de Jane se posa sur elle, elle se cambra, plongeant les poings dans les cheveux ondulés.

[...]

_Sur le mur, le visage de la jolie rousse, les yeux plongés dans un livre à la terrasse d'un café, photo volée. Helena. À côté, Clémentine, accoudée au bar du Bangkok Blue, riant aux larmes. Plus loin, le visage d'une jeune asiatique, endormie dans un parc, au bord de l'eau._

_Les mains approchèrent du mur. Une dernière photo vint rejoindre les autres. _

_La veste de cuir rouge, marquant les épaules. La robe noire, cintrant la taille. Les cheveux dorés, tombant en cascade sur les épaules..._

_Maura._

[...]

Jane déposa le dossier concernant Clémentine Duncan sur son bureau. Elle prit place en face de Sophia, la meilleure amie de la victime. Alors Jane lui tendit une tasse remplit de café.

- Je sais que c'est difficile de parler de tout ça. Nous essaierons d'être bref, _lui sourit tristement la détective._

Sophia hocha la tête, reposant le café sans en avoir bu une gorgée.

- La dernière fois que tu as vu Clémentine, est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de quelqu'un qu'elle avait rencontré récemment.

- Oui. Il y avait ce Marc... On n'en parlait pas vraiment souvent. C'était juste quelqu'un avec qui elle aimait parlé boulot vous savez...

Jane jeta un oeil à Frost, ce dernier notait consciencieusement toutes les informations.

- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Tu connais son nom de famille ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, la gorge serrée par les sanglots.

- Bien, _murmura Jane en posant la main sur son avant bras, lui redonnant un peu de courage_. Sais-tu où elle l'avait rencontré ?

Alors les larmes sortirent enfin.

- Non, _pleura-t-elle_. Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demander... Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il lui avait fait des avances il y a une semaine je crois. Mais Clémentine n'était pas intéressée. Il y avait quelque chose... Quelque chose chez lui qu'elle n'aimait pas. Même si apparemment il était l'adoration incarnée... Elle hésita un instant. Vous ne pensez pas que ça peut-être lui n'est-ce pas ? Clémentine m'en disait beaucoup de bien. Il était drôle, gentil, intelligent... Elle comptait me le présenter vous savez... Cela aurait dû se faire...

Jane lui sourit tristement. Les mails envoyés du cyber café correspondaient aux premiers. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. L'expéditeur était bien la même personne. Et les indices, jusque là infimes désignaient cet anonyme.

- Merci Sophia. Mon collègue va te raccompagner, ça va aller ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard suppliant et se leva. Frost ouvrit la marche. Mais avant de partir, elle se tourna vers Jane.

- Détective ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... ? _Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge_. Est-ce qu'avant de mourir... Est-ce qu'avant de mourir elle a été touchée ?

Jane ne répondit pas. Qu'était-elle supposée dire de toutes manières ?

- Non parce que... Clémentine n'avait jamais eu de copains... Vous comprenez ? _pleura-t-elle à nouveau._

S'en était trop. Jane se leva et prit Sophia dans ses bras. D'un regard elle transmit à Frost qu'elle avait les choses en mains.

- Non... Non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas arrivé... _mentit-elle_. Je vais appeler tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher, je ne te laisse pas repartir seule. En attendant je vais te laisser avec quelqu'un de super. Elle te préparera le meilleur cappuccino auquel tu n'aies jamais goûté, _rit doucement Jane en lui enserrant l'épaule du bras, la dirigeant vers la cafétéria._

Sophia ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas envie d'un cappuccino. Mais la gentillesse de la belle brune lui fit du bien.

[...]

De la tendresse et du réconfort. C'était ce dont Jane avait besoin maintenant. L'image de Maura s'imprégna derrière ses paupières closes. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers le sous-sol.

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de Maura et s'appuya sur le chambranle. Jane regarda son amante pianoter sur son ordinateur, ses adorables petites lunettes sur le bout du nez. Elle aimait ça, la regarder. La regarder vivre. La regarder juste pour le plaisir des yeux.

Ce matin, elles étaient arrivées ensemble à la BPD. Dans la voiture, Maura avait posé la main sur sa cuisse, tout le long du trajet. Pour une fois Jane ne s'était pas garée devant l'établissement, ce qu'elle faisait toujours même si cela était interdit. Non, elle s'était avancée jusqu'au parking et avait pu embrasser sa jolie blonde, à l'abris des regards.

- Tu vas me regarder encore longtemps ? _la taquina Maura, les yeux rieurs._

- Toute la vie si tu m'en laisses l'occasion, _répondit Jane, sérieuse._

Maura se redressa sur son siège et la regarda avancer vers elle. La détective passa derrière son bureau, posant les mains de par et d'autre de ses accoudoirs. Elle colla la joue contre ses cheveux, regardant à son tour sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

- Les rouges iraient très bien avec ton tailleur noir. Tu sais, celui que tu t'aies offert la semaine dernière.

La légiste hocha la tête et cliqua sur commander.

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais, _sourit-elle_. Tu commences à avoir du goût ma chérie.

Jane lui embrasa la tempe, puis le cou.

- Je sors avec la femme la plus désirable au monde, si ça, ce n'est pas avoir de goût alors je ne m'y connais définitivement pas.

Maura ferma les yeux et se laissa dévorer le cou dans un sourire. Jane tourna son fauteuil. Maura lui fit alors face. La belle brune lui retira ses lunettes et les posa derrière elle sur le bureau. Les bras tendus sur les accoudoirs, Jane se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Les mains de son amante s'aventurèrent le long de son dos courbé. Elle aimait sentir la chaleur du corps à travers la chemise et le débardeur. Jane plongea la tête dans son cou. Maura réalisa soudain :

- Jane attend, _gémit-elle_, si quelqu'un entrait... Les stores ne sont même pas baissés.

- Aucune importance.

De nouveau ses lèvres sur sa bouche. La détective se croyait vraiment retomber dans l'adolescence. Sa libido n'avait plus de limites. Elle la voulait, tout le temps, à chaque instant, peu importait l'endroit ou le moment.

Mais Maura ressentait la tension dans tous les muscles de Jane. Elle la connaissait par coeur. Après tout, c'était aussi sa meilleure amie. Elle prit son visage dans la coupe de ses mains et plongea les yeux dans les siens.

- Jane, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La belle brune s'accroupit devant la légiste. Décidément, elle n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle.

- Cette enquête est en train de me rendre folle... La meilleure amie de Clémentine est venue tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait jamais eu de rapports avant cette putain de nuit, Maura...

Cette dernière baissa les yeux et Jane posa la tête sur ses cuisses.

- Tu vas l'avoir. J'ai confiance en toi...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant sursauter. Korsak qui allait parler, s'arrêta alors et s'empourpra brutalement. Il venait d'entrapercevoir la tête de sa collègue entre les cuisses de Maura assise sur le siège retourné. Il se détourna brusquement, faisant face au mur.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je... J'aurai du frapper avant d'entrer... Pardon... _bégaya-t-il, terriblement gêné._

Jane qui s'était relevée avança vers lui, accompagnée de Maura.

- Ça va Korsak ? _demanda Jane._ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elles n'avaient rien comprit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Vince réussit enfin à les regarder du coin de l'oeil. C'est quand il vit leurs regards d'incompréhension qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de se faire des films. Et pas n'importe lesquels.

- Je pensais que vous... Enfin que tu étais en train de... _s'expliqua-t-il en regardant la détective qui fronçait les sourcils._

Korsak arrêta de parler et respira un grand coup.

- Luke Duncan est là. Il a dit qu'il... Enfin écrit qu'il voulait te voir.

Jane sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il savait quelque chose ? Quelque chose que même sa meilleure amie ne savait pas ? Elle allait le suivre lorsqu'elle réalisa.

- Nous allons avoir un problème de communication. Il faut faire venir un interprète dans la langue des signes...

- Je peux le faire, _intervint Maura_.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

- Oui, j'ai appris à signer alors que je travaillais avec une légiste sourde et muette au début de ma carrière.

Jane sourit, décidément, Maura était pleine de surprises. Elles suivirent Korsak jusqu'à l'aile EST, celle réservée aux salles d'interrogatoire. Avant de pousser la porte, Jane demanda si ses parents étaient là eux aussi.

- Non, le gamin est arrivé seul. Hamilton à l'accueil a failli le foutre dehors comme il ne répondait pas à ses questions et était plutôt nerveux. Il a écrit ton nom sur un bout de papier.

- Il a des chaussures ?

Korsak la regarda sans comprendre. Jane espérait simplement qu'il n'était pas parti sur un coup de tête comme la dernière fois. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents s'inquiètent.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Luke se leva brusquement, sans prévenir, faisant sursauter Frost qui se tenait à ses côtés. Jane lui offrit un sourire triste et lui tendit la main. Le jeune homme la fixa à nouveau comme la dernière fois et frotta nerveusement les siennes sur son jeans.

- Jane, _l'appela Maura_.

Elle se tourna vers elle et vit Maura lui signer un bonjour accueillant. La jeune femme fit de même, mal assurée. Luke hocha la tête et se rassit aussi rapidement qu'il s'était levé.

- Tes parents savent que tu es ici Luke ? _demanda Jane en s'asseyant en face de lui._

Un son sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il hocha la tête à nouveau.

- Bien, tu veux quelque chose ? Tu as soif ou...

Il ne la laissa pas finir commençant à signer frénétiquement. Surprise Jane se tourna vers Maura qui était restée debout. Elle vit que cette dernière avait du mal à suivre.

- Il dit qu'il sait que tu es allée voir Mikaël au restaurant... Que tu as posé des questions sur l'homme qui l'avait accompagné cette nuit...

Maura s'arrêta un instant. Luke la regarda droit dans les yeux et finit de signer.

- Il sait que c'est lui qui l'a tué, _souffla la légiste._

Jane se pencha un peu plus au dessus de la table.

- Clémentine t'avait dit quelque chose ?

Luke signa à nouveau, regardant Maura.

- Elle me disait tout, _continua cette dernière._

Le jeune homme sourit, les yeux brillant et agita les mains. Maura rit doucement et Jane se tourna vers elle.

- Une fois elle lui a dit qu'il était comme son journal intime, muet comme une tombe.

Les trois policiers se mirent à sourire et Maura reprit.

- Elle l'a rencontré i peu près deux semaines seulement. C'était à la bibliothèque... La bibliothèque municipale de Boston.

Jane grogna. C'était évident. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plutôt. C'était comme ça qu'il les abordait.

- Il lui avait conseillé un livre, comme il avait vu les titres de ceux qu'elle avait empruntés il s'était dit que ça allait lui plaire.

Luke fit une pause, il avait l'air de réfléchir afin de n'omettre aucun détail.

- Elle avait trouvé l'attention charmante et il était parti, _reprit Maura_. Trois jours plus tard, il était là. Il lui a demandé si le livre lui avait plu et ils en avaient discuté. Il lui a prit son mail puis, plus tard, son numéro. Un après-midi alors que j'étais chez elle, il a appelé et demandé si elle voulait bien boire un café avec lui. Elle a accepté. Elle voulait que je vienne avec elle mais j'ai refusé.

Les larmes se mirent à couler. Silencieusement.

- Je ne voulais pas le voir. Alors Clémentine m'a dit de rester et m'a mis un film le temps qu'elle rentre. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre de l'appartement lorsqu'elle est sortie.

- Il était là ?_ demanda Jane._

Luke hocha la tête.

- Mais je ne n'ai pas pu le voir...

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, _le rassura la belle brune_. Tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

Il signa alors.

- Il y a une semaine, il lui a fait des avances. Clémentine m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ça un peu précipité. Elle l'aimait bien mais pas comme ça. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait été compréhensif et gentil, encore une fois... _Maura reprit son souffle et continua_. Pendant une semaine il n'a pas proposé qu'ils se voient. Il lui a juste envoyé quelques mails et sms mais pas autant que d'habitude.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et les poings. Il trembla légèrement et resta un instant immobile. Jane jeta un regard inquiet à Maura. Luke se souvenait de tout, cette dernière semaine. Cela le mettait hors de lui. Sa mère lui avait appris à gérer ses crises de colère. Il ne savait alors faire que cela : tendre tous ses muscles et retenir sa respiration.

Doucement il se relâcha. Frost qui était parti lui chercher un peu d'eau revint et lui donna le gobelet.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Jane et finit par fixer Maura. Calmement, il reprit.

- C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle s'est sentie observée.

Jane fronça les sourcils.

- Clémentine m'a dit qu'elle se sentait suivie. À longueur de journée. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Alors elle pensait que c'était son imagination. Elle n'a pas fait le rapprochement, mais moi j'ai compris. C'était lui. Cela ne pouvait être que lui...

Ponctua Luke en appuyant sur son dernier geste. Il laissa ses bras retomber sur la table. Il en avait finit. Voilà, il avait tout expliqué, tout ce que sa soeur lui avait dit. Maintenant il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Ce fut Maura qui parla la première, signant par dessus sa voix :

- Merci beaucoup, Luke.

- Tu nous as énormément aidé, _souligna Jane._

Luke se leva précipitamment encore une fois et Frost sursauta à nouveau. Korsak sourit et raccompagna le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il passa devant Maura, il la remercia d'un geste et cette dernière lui signa quelque chose qui le fit pleurer dans un sourire.

Une fois que les trois hommes eurent quittés la pièce, Jane s'approcha de la jolie blonde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Maura regarda Luke marchait jusqu'au bout du couloir.

- Que sa soeur serait fière de son grand frère.

Jane lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux avant de remonter à son bureau. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

[...]

- Pas de liens apparents entre les victimes si ce n'est des études d'art et de lettre. Jeunes et jolies toutes les deux, _développa Jane, les yeux rivés sur le tableau d'enquêtes_. Première victime : Helena Esnault, vingt ans, étudiante à la Boston University. Ensuite, Clémentine Duncan, vingt trois ans, étudiante à la Northeastern University.

Elle se tourna vers Frost, Korsak et l'équipe que Cavanaugh avait mis à sa disposition ainsi que Maura.

- Luke Duncan nous a informé que sa soeur avait rencontré notre suspect à la Bibliothèque Municipale de Boston. Les crimes commis sont l'acte d'un serial killer foutrement dérangé alors il va falloir qu'on mette les bouchées doubles. J'ai déjà prévenu Cavanaugh et nous irons sur les lieux, en civil.

Jane fit un signe de tête à Maura pour que cette dernière prenne la parole.

- Notre homme est dangereux. Même si je n'aime pas les suppositions, _souligna-t-elle en jetant un regard à Jane qui lui fit un clin d'oeil_, je dirai qu'il est dérangé, complexé par quelque chose. Les paupières arrachées et les lacérations post-mortem sont une marque de fabrique. Il est en colère...

- D'après un témoignage, il serait châtain, pas très grand et pas très épais,_ informa Frost en se tournant vers l'équipe._

L'un des officiers ricana :

- On va pas aller loin avec ça...

Jane attrapa sa veste et lui asséna un regard meurtrier.

- D'autre remarque Will' ou on peut enfin y aller ?

Elle lui fit ravaler son sourire et fit signe à tout le monde de se mettre en route. Maura descendit avec eux mais se dirigea vers l'ascenseur menant au sous sol.

- Fais attention, _s'inquiéta-t-elle._

La détective remit correctement le col de sa veste avant de partir et se tourna vers son amie.

- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? _la rassura-t-elle dans un rire avant de franchir les portes du commissariat._

« Tout », _pensa la jolie blonde._


	8. Je n'ai pas honte de toi

**_Hey people !_**

**_Je tiens à m'excuser du retard... :/ C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps cette semaine mais je pense toujours à vous alors voilà, après quelques nuits ( presque blanches xD ) Voici la suite :)_**

* * *

La main tendue, Jane caressait la tranche des livres sur l'étagère, faisant mine de lire les titres. Elle jetait en réalité des regards au dessus des bouquins, droit sur la salle de lecture. La détective savait très bien que les chances de mettre la main sur le tueur étaient faibles. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Bon d'accord, inexistantes. Mais Cavanaugh avait demandé à poster une équipe et ça avait été fait. Hors de question pourtant qu'elle monte la garde jour et nuit en faisant semblant d'être captivée par l'un des livres. Elle en prit d'ailleurs un au hasard et l'ouvrit. L'odeur de moisi vint lui chatouiller les narines. Jane soupira. En plus ça sentait le vieux. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de lecture et s'installa à l'une des grandes tables.

Dans son périmètre, aucune jeune femme en vue et aucun homme pouvant à peu près correspondre à leur suspect. Tout ceci était vraiment une grosse blague. Désespérée, elle ouvrit le livre en plein milieu et commença une lecture distraite.

Jane pensa alors à Maura. Elle avait envie de l'emmener dîner ce soir. Mais un vrai dîner. Un dîner aux chandelles, dans un restaurant, à la vue de tous. Marre de devoir lui voler des baisers en vérifiant avant si personne ne regardait dans leur direction. Marre de ne pas lui tenir la main dans la rue. Marre de faire comme ci tout cet amour n'existait pas. De toutes manières sa mère et Frankie étaient au courant, sans parler de Korsak qui la taquinait à tout bout de champ et certainement Frost... Alors, pourquoi se soucier encore des autres ?

[...]

Maura entra enfin dans son bureau. L'autopsie de deux corps retrouvés dans un incendie était terminée. Les victimes étaient bien décédées suite à l'inhalation de fumée. Un affreux accident, pas de quoi ouvrir une enquête.

Sur son bureau elle trouva alors une boîte de chocolats avec un petit mot écrit sur le dessus.

_Afin de passer encore plus agréablement vos lectures._

_Matthias_

Elle sourit, il était vraiment adorable. Dès qu'il reviendrait de ses congés demain, elle n'oubliera pas de le remercier. La légiste prit un chocolat qu'elle laissa fondre sous son palais. Jane avait raison. Elle lui avait certainement tapé dans l'oeil. Il n'avait pas encore franchi de limites ou proposait quelque chose qui pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Puis jamais elle n'avait été ambigüe avec lui, pas un seul instant.

Son portable vibra sur le bureau. La légiste sourit à la lecture du message.

_« Hey ma Jolie. Ce soir je t'emmène. Un autre petit bout de mon paradis,_

_Seulement pour toi._

_Je t'aime_

_Ta Jane »_

[...]

La voiture se gara sur le parking du restaurant italien. Lorsqu'elles poussèrent les portes, la chaleur qui se dégageait des lieux rassura la belle brune. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était resté intact, comme dans les souvenirs de son enfance.

- La mia Bellezza.

_Ma Beauté_

Jane se tourna vers le bar. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé.

- Ciao Giuseppe ! _s'enthousiasma la détective en prenant le vieil homme dans ses bras._

Maura resta sans voix. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait Jane parler italien... Et cet accent...

- Come sta tua madre ? _demanda-t-il en lui prenant les mains_.

_Comment va ta mère ?_

- Bene... Gli manchi.

_Bien... Tu lui manques_

- Dicono tutti ciò, _sourit Giuseppe en adressant un clin d'oeil à Maura._

_Elles disent toutes ça_

Jane rit et lui tapa l'épaule.

- Tombeur va !

Il se tourna vers Maura et lui prit la main qu'il baisa affectueusement.

- Signorina.

_Mademoiselle_

- Maura, incantata di incontrarvi, _sourit la légiste._

_Maura, enchantée de vous rencontrer_

Giuseppe se pencha, mimant une révérence, incitant alors les deux jeunes femmes à entrer dans son restaurant. Maura regardait Jane, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse d'être là avec elle. Heureuse de l'aimer, tout simplement.

- Voici ma plus belle table, elle est pour vous.

Maura se tourna enfin vers lui, n'ayant pas pu quitter Jane des yeux sur le chemin. Elle retint un cri de surprise. Le restaurant, construit en haut d'une des collines de la ville, surplombait cette dernière. Il les avait amenées jusqu'au balcon privé, là où seule une table pouvait être installée, en plein air. Il y avait toutes ces lumières qui dansaient sous ses yeux éblouis. La légiste porta les mains à sa bouche. Jane l'étonnerait toujours. Rien n'était trop beau pour elle. Le pic-nique sur le capot de sa voiture, l'amour offert durant ces nuits et jours depuis qu'elles étaient amantes, ses attentions et maintenant ça. Maura sentit des lèvres au creux de son cou.

- Alors, tu as une vue pareille dans tes restaurants chics hors de prix ? _demanda Jane, caressant la peau de son souffle._

Le vieil homme s'était éclipsé, laissant à nos deux amantes le temps de s'installer. Jane lui tira la chaise et s'installa à son tour.

- Vous avez l'air proche tous les deux, _remarqua la jolie blonde_.

- Giuseppe est comme un oncle pour moi. Il me connait depuis que je suis enfant... Ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Et c'était bien la première fois que je t'entendais parler italien.

- J'ai appris quelques mots ici, Papa et Giusep' parlaient tout le temps italien, _se souvint-elle_, j'ai appris sur le tas...

Jane sourit et lui décocha un regard séducteur.

- Cela t'as plu ?

Un hochement de tête lui confirma sa pensée et elle se pencha vers elle.

- Rappelle-moi de te murmurer deux trois mots à l'oreille à l'avenir,_ la taquina-t-elle._

Maura rougit et posa les coudes sur la table à la nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs et encadra son visage.

- Tu avais quel âge quand tu as commencé à venir ici ?

Jane allait lui répondre mais une voix leur parvint en premier.

- À peine sept ans ! Haute comme ça elle était, _rit le propriétaire en montrant approximativement un mètre et quelques à Maura_. Puis faut voir ce qu'elle me faisait dans le restaurant, _una vera canaglia *_ !

Jane se cacha le visage de sa main en riant et Giuseppe posa les menus devant elles.

- Non tu vas pas remettre ça !_ le menaça gentiment la détective_.

- Ô si racontez-moi ! _supplia Maura, s'agitant déjà sur sa chaine_.

Le vieil homme attrapa une chaise, la tourna afin de la chevaucher et s'assit, les bras croisés sur le dossier.

- Oh mio Dio, il y en a tellement ! Laissez moi vous raconter la fois où j'avais organisé une soirée spéciale, _commença-t-il, la main posée sur l'avant de bras de Maura, concentrée sur les moindres de ses dires_. Il y avait quatre femmes, debout sur mon bar en train de danser, secouant les jupons de leur robe...

Jane se mit à piquer un fart et fit mine de jeter un oeil à la carte. Giuseppe avait vu sa réaction, il rit alors à gorge déployée :

- Vi ricordate ciò, bambina ?

_Tu te souviens de ça, gamine ?_

- Ti odio.

_Je te déteste_

Son rire redoubla d'intensité, finissant par entraîner les deux jeunes femmes dans son hilarité.

- Elle est montée sur le bar à son tour, regardant sous chacune des robes avec beaucoup d'attention... Puis là, elle s'est mise à pleurer, elle aussi voulait des froufrous sous sa robe !

La légiste ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la bouille d'une petite Jane, pleurant après une plus belle robe. Elle pouffa. Jane lui lança un regard pétillant et fit mine de lui frapper l'épaule avec la carte des menus.

- Cela peut expliquer ton comportement excessif lorsqu'il te faut porter une robe,_ rit Maura._ N'importe quel évènement peut être l'élément déclencheur d'une phase post-traumatique. D'ailleurs, si l'on regarde les...

- Maura, _la coupa Jane_. Ma mère me forçait peut-être à en porter mais il n'y avait rien de traumatisant là dedans, _la rassura-t-elle_. Puis j'avais une seule condition à laquelle elle avait vite cédé. Mon maillot des Red Sox, je devais l'avoir sous ma robe.

Giuseppe rit :

- Si si ! Je m'en rappelle ! D'ailleurs, _il se tourna vers Maura et lui montra une partie des vitraux d'une fenêtre, de teinte différente des autres_. Souvenir de Jane. Elle m'a explosé cette fenêtre, _il adressa un clin d'oeil à la détective_. Sacré lancé, j'm'en rappellerai toute ma vie !

- Je n'ai jamais remis la main sur ma balle de baseball, _précisa Jane en survolant la dense végétation des yeux._

- Bon, signorinas, que prendrez-vous pour dîner ? Je ne vais quand même pas vous accaparer toute la soirée !

- Ce fut un plaisir,_ sourit Maura_. Et j'en veux d'autre des anecdotes comme celles ci.

- Si t'es sage, _la taquina Jane en plongeant dans le nez dans le menu. _Deux plats du jour ? _demanda-t-elle en portant on attention sur Maura qui approuva_. Et une bouteille de vin rouge s'il te plaît.

- Pasta bolo' maison, c'est parti !

Le gérant partit en cuisine, laissant les deux jeunes femmes au calme. Maura laissa glisser son pied le long de la cheville de Jane.

- Docteur Isles ?!

Cette dernière lui sourit. D'un sourire qui rendait toutes les femmes belles. Un sourire d'amour. Elle se permit cette caresse cachée, ne sachant pas si l'inverse, à la vue de tous, aurait dérangée Jane ou non. Maura préféra prendre ses distances... Mais pas trop.

- Alors dis moi, cette après midi à la bibliothèque ?

Jane se passa la main dans sa longue chevelure rebelle.

- Une grosse blague Maura. Même si nous voulons une chance de le coincer, il faudrait surveiller l'endroit 24h/24h et 7j/7j... Ce que Cavanaugh a mis au point d'ailleurs. On a une équipe en civil qui parcourt les lieux et un agent par entrée, de quoi décourager notre homme si l'envie lui reprend.

Maura pencha la tête sur le côté. Jane n'était pas du tout emballée. Un serveur arriva avec la boisson et leur servit un verre à chacune dans un sourire.

- Tu n'y crois pas,_ remarqua la jolie blonde une fois le jeune homme partit._

- Si il tue encore et il le fera... Je suis sûre qu'il est déjà passé à l'action. La phase abordage à la bibliothèque est terminée. Il a l'air de les rencontrer à quoi ? Deux, trois jours d'intervalle peut-être ?

La légiste se crispa.

- Tu veux dire que la prochaine, si prochaine il y a, _souligna Maura_, sera découverte d'ici quelques jours ?

Jane passa le doigt sur les contours du verre à vin.

- À chaque fois que mon téléphone sonne je pense à Helena et Clémentine... Puis tu as lu les journaux ce matin ? Ces cons s'en donnent à coeur joie, _grogna-t-elle._

- Jane, langage. Mais oui, tu as raison...

Giuseppe arriva à ce moment, deux belles assiettes dans les mains. Il leur souhaita un bon appétit et s'éclipsa.

- Parlons d'autre chose, _proposa Jane en se redressant sur sa chaise_, quelque chose de plus gaie.

- Ma mère arrive dans deux jours,_ s'enthousiasma la jolie blonde._

- J'étais pourtant persuader d'avoir préciser quelque chose de gaie, _ironisa Jane en lui adressant un regard rieur, la fourchette enroulée de pâtes._

- Plus sérieusement, Jane, _sourit Maura en portant le verre de vin à ses lèvres._

- Comment ça va se passer alors ?

- Donc elle arrive Mercredi, son vernissage étant le lendemain soir... Je me disais que tu pourrais passer la soirée avec nous. Nous pourrions également lui annoncer ensemble la nouvelle nature de notre relation...

Jane eut un hoquet de surprise est s'étrangla avec sa bouchée. Maura inquiète, fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers elle.

- Maura, ta mère ne peut définitivement pas me voir, alors si en plus elle sait qu'on couche ensemble je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau.

La concernée se rebuta quelque peu ; Jane pouvait être d'un glamour quand elle le voulait.

- Mis à part nos rapports sexuels que je trouve d'ailleurs fort plaisant...

Jane ne put esquisser un sourire de fierté.

- Notre relation a évoluée de telle sorte que je refuse de la cacher à ma mère. Je refuse de te cacher Jane. Je n'ai pas honte de toi.

- Maura... Je ne veux pas jouer les rabats joie mais... On sait toutes les deux comment est ta mère et je ne veux pas être la source de conflits entre vous deux.

- Ô s'il te plaît, _supplia la légiste telle une petite fille_. Raison de plus, si on est deux, ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour moi... S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

Jane piqua fiévreusement dans une boulette de viande.

- Promis Maura, promis !

La jolie blonde fit une petite danse de la victoire en se tapant dans les mains. Jane la regarda, fascinée et leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire.

- Voilà, tu as gagné, il ne me reste que deux jours à vivre désormais avant que ta mère ne me tue alors, par pitié, laisse moi profiter d'une de mes dernières soirées.

Un nouvelle caresse se fit sentir, mais un peu plus haut, sur le mollet. Jane sourit. Si c'était la récompense pour affronter Constance Isles, alors ça en valait la peine.

[...]

Vers la fin du repas, Jane tendit la main et la posa sur celle de Maura. La légiste profita de ce doux contact, pleinement, avant que la gêne ne l'envahisse. À la table d'en face, à l'intérieur de la salle, son regard croisa celui d'une femme qui se détourna de suite, fixant leurs mains enlacées du coin de l'oeil. Doucement elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amante en lui adressant un sourire. Elle prit son couteau pour se donner une contenance devant le regard surpris de Jane.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans la belle et le clochard, _se déroba-t-elle._

C'est vrai, la table ronde à la nappe à carreaux rouges, Giuseppe et le serveur qui faisaient tout pour les rendre heureuses, la musique italienne et le plat de spaghettis bolonaises... Il n'y avait que la vue de différente. La vue et le prince charmant.

- Et qui est le clochard s'il te plait ?!

Maura haussa les épaules, gonflant par la même occasion ses cheveux, les cils battants :

- Il est évident que je serai Daisy.

- Oui, c'est tellement évident,_ ironisa Jane en lui piquant sa dernière boulette de viande._

- Hey ! _s'offusqua la légiste_. Dans le film c'est la belle qui profite de ça !

- Bah dans la réalité le clochard laisserait jamais la dernière bouchée, _essaya d'articuler Jane la bouche pleine._

Alors, elles se mirent à rire.

[...]

Avant de quitter le restaurant Maura passa par la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir. Giuseppe s'avança vers la belle brune qui attendait au comptoir afin de payer.

- Merci pour tout... _lui sourit-elle_. Maura a passé une excellente soirée et moi aussi. Je te dois combien pour tout ce bonheur ?

- Laisse moi le plaisir de vous inviter.

Jane allait refuser lorsque le vieil homme posa sur elle un regard bienveillant et lui prit la main.

- Tua moglie è bellisima.

_Ta compagne est sublime_

Jane le regarda, surprise. Il ne venait pas de parler d'amitié.

- Je suis vieux, mia Bellezza, pas sénile, _sourit tendrement Giuseppe._

Elle fut émue, elle avait sa bénédiction. Ce n'était peut-être pas quelque chose qui se faisait dans sa tradition, là où était ses racines. Pas dans son milieu, son métier. Mais dans celle de sa famille et de son amour tout entier, c'était le bonheur qui comptait. Le bonheur était bien le seul salut des gens simples, sans artifices. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Maura vint enfin les rejoindre, belle et souriante comme jamais. Oui, pensa Jane, c'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait.

[...]

Le long de la petite allée en terre, Jane et Maura marchaient lentement. La légiste, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sentait l'épaule de sa belle brune contre la sienne. Elles avaient décidé de faire un crochet par le parc avant de récupérer la voiture. Avec toutes ces illuminations, on se serait cru en plein jour. L'air était frais sans être agressif. Autour d'elles, quelques joggeurs tardifs, des personnes promenant leur chien et des couples. Tout comme elles. Mais ces couples là, ils se tenaient amoureusement la main. Alors Jane finit enfin par dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur :

- Maura j'ai remarqué ta gêne tout à l'heure.

La jolie blonde resta un instant silencieuse, décroisant les bras. Elle pensait pourtant avoir été discrète afin que Jane ne se sente pas mal à l'aise par le regard curieux de cette femme.

- Je suis détective chérie, c'est mon boulot de déceler les choses qui ne vont pas, _sourit-elle._

Décidément, elle lisait dans ses pensées... Même si cela n'avait rien de rationnel, entendons-nous bien.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes agressée par elle. Les gens peuvent être tellement méchant...

- Moi non plus, _la coupa Jane._

Maura se tourna vers elle, surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, un dalmatien au bout d'une laisse, passa près d'elle, leur gratifiant un bonsoir sympathique.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas honte de toi. Je n'ai pas honte de nous.

Les larmes montèrent doucement.

- Alors nous sommes un « nous » ? Enfin je veux dire, je sais que « nous » sommes ensemble, comme... Ensemble, _s'emballa Maura_. Mais un « nous » qui passerait toutes ses soirées ensemble, qui partirait en week-end, irait au cinéma, dînerait chez des amis...

Jane la regarda, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle était vraiment adorable.

- Oui, ce genre de nous, _rit la belle brune_.

- Un « nous » qui se tiendrait la main dans la rue et s'embrasserait pour se dire à tout à l'heure après la pause déjeuner à la cafétéria ?

- Définitivement.

La détective vint glisser ses mains dans les siennes et la serrer tout contre son corps. Elle se pencha alors et captura ses lèvres. Le frisson les envahit mais il y avait autre chose encore. Quelque chose de nouveau. Liberté d'aimer.

[...]

Aujourd'hui c'était jour paperasse pour Jane. Clôturer les enquêtes en cours, vérifier si tout était en ordre afin d'envoyer les dossiers au juge et d'autre chose qui passionnait Jane au plus haut point. Avec un peu de chance, ils seront appelés sur une nouvelle affaire avant la fin de la matinée. En plus elle ne verrait pas Maura de l'après-midi, cette dernière ayant un rendez-vous avec un confrère sur une enquête annexe.

Frost s'approcha d'elle et lui glissa une pochette sur son tas de papiers.

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, pas moyen de retracer l'adresse IP des mails...

La jeune femme lui offrit son sourire en coin et se mit à feuilleter ce que le jeune homme avait pu récupérer.

- T'inquiète Frost, tu as fait au mieux.

En effet, cela faisait bien deux jours qu'il y travaillait presque jour et nuit. Son air abattu et fatigué ne lui remonta pas le morale.

- Va prendre un café, _lui proposa-t-elle, la main sur son avant bras_.

- Avec plaisir.

Korsak qui avait épluché les listes d'appels des deux victimes, avait trouvé deux numéros différents pour chacune d'elle. Deux numéros qui appartenaient à notre tueur. Lorsque son coup de téléphone prit fin, Jane se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

- Dis moi qu'il a été assez con pour ne pas prendre de carte prépayée, _supplia la détective, bras tendus sur le bureau._

- Comme il a été assez con pour ne laisser aucune empreinte, aucune trace pour les mails ou encore d'être l'homme invisible pour les familles et amis des victimes ? _demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil._

- Tu étais à deux doigts de me faire rêver, _grogna Jane._

Korsak rit et la jeune femme lui proposa un café qu'il accepta avec grand plaisir. Les portes de la cafétéria franchies, elle remplit deux gobelets de moka. Son esprit s'évadait quelque peu, alors son regard se posa sur les tasses à thé juste à côté. Bon, pensa-t-elle, ce n'était pas comme si elle croulait sous le travail. Elle intercepta sa mère derrière le comptoir :

- Hey Ma' !

La concernée se tourna vers elle et vint la rejoindre à l'autre bout du comptoir après avoir servi un client.

- Comment tu vas mon Poussin ?

Jane fit la moue, elle venait d'entendre pouffer deux de ses collègues, juste derrière elle.

- Pas au boulot maman...

- Oui pardon mon Poussin, _sourit Angela_.

Ce n'était plus des ricanements qu'elle entendait maintenant mais bien un rire franc étouffé. Il fallait qu'elle se calme avant de leur en mettre une. Elle posa l'un des gobelets de café sur le comptoir.

- Tu pourrais amener ça à Korsak s'il te plait, je descend voir Maura.

Sa mère hocha la tête et prépara l'un des beignets préférés de Vince à coté.

- Tu as l'air tendu, _remarqua-t-elle_. C'est l'enquête qui t'angoisse ? J'ai entendu dire que vous n'avez rien.

Jane jouait avec l'infusion en face d'elle.

- Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça, _grimaça la détective_. La mère de Maura arrive demain soir, on doit dîner ensemble...

Angela écarquilla les yeux. Alors ça allait être la grande annonce. Elle serra les mains de sa fille en lui lançant un regard d'encouragement.

- Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer.

- Je ne suis déjà pas à la hauteur en tant que meilleure amie alors en tant que compagne...

- Qu'elle vienne me dire en face que ma fille n'est pas à la hauteur, tiens ! _ragea Angela_.

La belle brune sourit. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir sa mère. D'avoir une mère si prévenante, enthousiaste, courageuse, généreuse, drôle... Une mère qui leur a donné tant d'amour, tant de valeur.

- Merci Maman... Je t'aime.

Angela se pencha par dessus le comptoir et lui baisa la joue. Un client l'interpella alors.

- Vas-y, son thé va refroidir, _sourit-elle._

Un signe de la main et Jane se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Elle salua Susie avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'autopsie.

Devant elle, Maura et Matthias riaient au larmes devant l'écran d'ordinateur. Le jeune docteur penchait au dessus d'elle, assise à son bureau, la main posée sur son épaule. Jane sentit son estomac se tordre. Ce contact, cette complicité, devant ses yeux, ça la rendait folle. Mâchoires serrées elle avança et déposa, plus brusquement qu'elle n'aurait voulu, la tasse sur le bureau.

Maura leva alors yeux vers elle et désenchanta bien vite en voyant son regard noir.

- Jane ? Il y a un problème ?

La concernée ne lâcha pas le jeune docteur qui la défiait. Elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard de retirer sa main de l'épaule de son amie. Il lui sourit, resserrant un peu plus sa prise.

- Non, _se força-t-elle à dire_. Je venais juste t'apporter du thé.

- Merci mais Matthias vient juste de le faire, _s'excusa la légiste en lui montrant la tasse entre ses mains._

- Du thé vert importé directement de Chine, je viens de recevoir la commande hier, _précisa le jeune homme._

Jane jeta un oeil à la tasse sur son bureau. Le petit sachet de thé flotté misérablement sur l'eau chaude. Son infusion ne faisait pas le poids.

- Merveilleux,_ ironisa Jane_. Qu'est-ce qui vous faisait rire comme ça ?

Maura essaya de réfréner son fou rire.

- Le Docteur Pike s'est ridiculisé durant une interview la semaine dernière. Matthias vient juste de me montrer la vidéo, _rit la jolie blonde_.

Encore ce nom dans sa bouche. Jane ne le supportait vraiment pas. Elle était piquée au vif de jalousie. Sa fierté aussi en avait prit un sacré coup. Maura se leva et retira sa blouse avant de prendre son sac.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Mon rendez-vous de cette après midi a été avancé. Je déjeune avec le Docteur Gavanger.

Jane grogna fortement. La journée ne s'annonçait pas, mais alors pas du tout agréable.

- Je croyais que l'on mangerait ensemble avant ton départ.

- Excuse moi, j'ai reçu le message i peine vingt minutes. J'allais monter te prévenir.

Maura voyait bien la mine abattue de son amante. Elle glissa la main dans la sienne et la serra tendrement.

- On se voit ce soir d'accord ?

Jane lui sourit et Maura se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui baiser la joue. Alors elle tourna la tête. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser se fit chaste et rapide. La légiste ne parut pas gênée, bien au contraire. Elle fit un geste de la main à Matthias et s'éclipsa. Jane se tourna vers le jeune docteur, bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air fier.

Le jeune homme n'y croyait pas. Maura n'avait pas pu embrasser cette femme. Il avait du rêver.

La détective lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle avait voulu lui faire comprendre que Maura était bien en chasse gardée. Seul message : pas besoin de t'exténuer à t'agiter devant elle, elle ne te regardera même pas.

Alors Jane fit demi tour, sans un au revoir.

* * *

* _Une vraie canaille _

* * *

**_Merci encore à K de m'avoir aidé pour les dialogues en italien :)_**

**_Je remarque que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre, merci à vous, c'est tout ce qui compte !_**

**_Je tiens quand même à m'excuser, ce chapitre peut paraître long et ennuyeux. Je pense que j'aurai pu mieux faire. La scène du restaurant et du parc sont pour moi les plus aboutis sinon rien de bien transcendant, désolée. Peut-être un léger manque d'inspiration ( et pas mal de fatigue ^^' )_**

**_Hâte de vous lire en tout cas, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura quand même un peu plu._**


	9. Révélation et Dernière Chance

**_Hey mes gens ! Mes rayons de soleil ! Mes moteurs à inspiration ! ... ^^'_**

**_Voici ce chapitre pour vous :) Je pense qu'après celui ci, il y en aura encore 3 et tout va s'enchaîner assez vite !_**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)_**

**_violaine2707 : Il t'énerve déjà maintenant, attend de voir plus tard ;)_**

**_Swan33 : En effet tu brûles ;)_**

**_CestmoiXena : Oulah oui, tu es sadique ! Je vais essayer de l'être tout autant parce que comme j'te l'ai dit : J'suis tellement guimauve xD_**

**_Jess : J'espère que la tournure de soirée te plaira quand même :)_**

**_Guest : Ô oui que c'est voulu ! xD_**

**_turnen : Merci :3 ( c'est vrai, je la trouve choutte aussi ^^' ) _**

**_Merci à vous tous 3 Vous êtes parfaits !_**

* * *

Jane glissa son arme dans son étui et attrapa sa veste. 20h, il était plus que temps de rentrer. Un dernier coup d'oeil sur le bureau ainsi qu'aux dossiers classés. Tout était en place. Alors qu'elle remettait son col en place tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, son portable sonna.

- Rizzoli ?

- _J'avais peur que tu sois déjà partie, dit Frost._

- J'y allais là.

- _Tu vas devoir repousser ça encore un peu..._

Jane pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Cette journée était vraiment longue.

- _On a un corps sur l'intersection de la Stuart et Tremont. Un type assez amoché. J'ai juste besoin de toi pour l'état des lieux, on verra le reste demain._

- Une heure, Frost, j'te donne une heure.

- _On verra même pas l'temps passer ! rit le jeune homme._

Jane raccrocha et composa le numéro de Maura afin de la prévenir. Elle tomba directement sur la messagerie. Encore une fois plus de batterie pensa la détective. Elle laissa un message dans le doute, la prévenant de son retard. Jane pria pour que cela ne prenne pas une éternité.

[...]

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Maura qui finissait de préparer le repas jeta un oeil à l'horloge murale. Elle fronça les sourcils, Jane avait les clés pourtant. Elle se recula du plan de travail et s'essuya les mains sur son tablier. Maura attrapa un bout de salade qu'elle tendit à Bass. La sonnette résonna alors.

- Oui j'arrive !

Elle gambada jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Alors elle resta sans voix. Elle n'était pas préparée à ça, pas ce soir.

- Tu n'embrasses pas ta mère ma chérie ? _sourit Constance Isles._

- Oui, pardon, _elle baisa la joue de sa mère et la laissa entrer_. Je ne t'attendais que demain.

Constance se tourna vers une Maura gênée. Elle dévisagea sa fille. Cette dernière était resplendissante. Elle respirait le bonheur à plein nez. Alors son regard se posa sur le tablier blanc tacheté. Maura s'en rendit compte et l'enleva à la hâte. La légiste pesta intérieurement ; rien n'était rangé, elle n'était pas impeccable et le plat qui était en train de mijoter était le préféré de Jane. Tortellini au fromage avec double supplément de sauce, comme elle les aimait. De quoi bien se boucher les artères.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise, _expliqua sa mère en se débarrassant de son manteau._

Maura prit la fourrure et la rangea de suite dans la penderie. Constance s'aventura alors vers la cuisine, souleva les couvercles, un par un.

- Tu attends du monde ?

Le corps tout entier de Maura tremblait. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son esprit. Des yeux elle chercha après son portable. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Jane.

- Non... Non, non, du tout. Je m'essayais à la cuisine d'Angela, elle est vraiment douée, _bafouilla la jolie blonde en posant la main sur son cou, essayant de cacher les plaques rouges qu'elle sentait déjà apparaître._

Lorsqu'elle vit sa mère froncer les sourcils au nom prononcé elle souffla alors :

- La mère de Jane.

- Ô oui bien sûr, suis-je bête.

Maura se précipita vers le comptoir et en sortie une bouteille de rouge.

_« Respire Maura, respire »_

- Et comment va Mademoiselle Rizzoli d'ailleurs.

La légiste se pinça l'intérieur de la joue à l'entente de ce pseudonyme, tout en laissant couler le liquide rouge dans le grand verre à vin.

- Bien... Très bien. C'est gentil de demander,_ sourit Maura, crispée, en tendant le verre à sa mère._

Suspicieuse, Constance le prit tout en scrutant sa fille. Gênée devant ce regard lourd, Maura se détourna et se servit à son tour. Définitivement, sa fille lui cachait quelque chose.

Maura pria pour que Jane arrive et cela au plus vite.

- Une surprise alors ?_ demanda-t-elle, le verre au bord des lèvres._

- Mmh mmh... J'ai un rendez-vous qui s'est planifié de dernière minute pour demain soir et je ne pouvais pas le décaler alors comme j'avais envie de passer ma soirée avec toi... J'ai prit le premier vol.

- Tu dois être épuisée. Tu ne veux pas t'assoir ?

D'un mouvement de tête Constance déclina son offre et s'appuya sur le plan de travail derrière elle. Après une gorgée, sans quitter des yeux sa fille qui fuyait son regard, elle parla enfin :

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Plus heureuse que jamais !

Maura retint alors sa respiration. Elle venait de parler sans réfléchir. Constance souleva un sourcil d'étonnement et se pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Maura lui cachait mais bien quelqu'un. Cette dernière finit son verre d'une traite.

- Tu resteras dîner n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, _murmura sa mère dans un sourire tout en déposant délicatement son verre sur le comptoir._

Alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, quelque chose lui pinça le pied et elle eu un hoquet de surprise. Maura sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Bass était en train de lui manger le collant.

- Maura tu as encore cette chose ?!

- Maman ce n'est que Bass, s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme se pencha vers l'animal et le fit avancer vers la salle à manger du mieux qu'elle put. Madame Isles reprenait contenance du mieux qu'elle pouvait en se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Je n'ai jamais comprit ta passion pour ces tortues mutantes.

Elle s'assit alors sur le canapé et sentit quelque chose qui la gêna. Lorsqu'elle sortie de sous le coussin un étui de cuir qu'elle examina, elle reconnut un étui à pistolet. Maura lui prit l'objet des mains dans un sursaut.

- Tortellini au fromage cela te conviendrait.

Constance hocha la tête, même si elle aurait préféré autre chose. Maura allait se dérober et ranger l'étui de Jane lorsque sa mère lui attrapa la main et la tourna vers elle après s'être levée. D'un geste, elle lui caressa la joue et détailla chaque centimètre de son visage. Elle était fière de sa fille. De sa personne, de son métier, de sa réputation, de sa beauté... Son amant avait plus qu'intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur de toutes ces valeurs. Elle sourit alors et lâcha Maura afin de se diriger vers la salle à manger.

- Je suis affamée !

La légiste n'avait pas bougé. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Elle se tourna vers l'horloge du salon. Jane était en retard. Elle espérait tout du moins que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le tueur. Certainement un imprévu.

[...]

Maura ne pouvait plus attendre. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait la venue de Jane. Sa mère devenait de plus en plus pressante et sous entendait la présence éventuelle d'un amant. La légiste ne pouvait plus mentir si longtemps.

- Maman... Il faut que je te parle.

Constance sourit. Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt, elle pensait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle posa ses couverts et regarda sa fille.

- Je suis amoureuse.

Voilà la bombe était lâchée. Maura pria seulement pour qu'elle ne lui explose pas en plein visage.

- Je l'avais deviné, _sourit Constance_. Dis moi tout, où l'as-tu rencontré, comment s'appelle-t-il... ?

« Il » pensa Maura. Cela allait être vraiment difficile à dire...

- Je connaissais déjà cette... Cette personne, _s'essaya la légiste._

Constance sentit son coeur s'emballer. Elle prit son verre de vin et dévisagea à nouveau sa fille. Elle trouvait que cette dernière prenait bien des chemins détournés depuis le début de la soirée. Alors les pensées qui lui traversaient la tête depuis quelques temps déjà refirent surface. Non, Maura était incapable de faire ça. De lui faire ça.

La jolie blonde crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. C'était maintenant. Maintenant l'heure de vérité. Elle pensa fort à Jane et cela lui donnait du courage. Elle n'avait pas honte. Elle le lui avait dit. Son amour pour elle était invincible. Elle n'avait pas peur de sa mère ni de sa réaction. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle essayait de se persuader.

- Maman cette personne, c'est...

Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure et d'une porte qu'on claque la coupa en plein élan. Constance, surprise, interrogea du regard sa fille qui se leva d'un bond.

Jane soupira en jetant les clés sur la commode. Enfin chez soi.

- Chérie c'est moi ! _prévint-elle en retirant sa veste et déboutonnant le premier bouton de sa chemise blanche. Elle était exténuée_. J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée mais tu ne répondais pas...

Elle vit Maura se précipiter vers elle. Dans un sourire elle l'attrapa par la taille et se pencha afin de l'embrasser. D'un mouvement Maura se détourna et se plaça à côté d'elle. Jane vit alors Constance dans l'ouverture du salon. Elle jeta un regard paniqué à Maura.

- J'ai voulu te prévenir mais je ne trouvais pas mon portable, _s'excusa-t-elle dans un murmure afin que seule Jane n'entende._

La détective porta à nouveau les yeux sur... Sa belle-mère, oui c'était le mot. Et alors, sans que rien ne la préparait à ça, elle entendit sa jolie blonde dire, son bras autour de sa taille.

- Maman cette personne c'est Jane.

Elle venait définitivement de rater un épisode. Elle se sentit défaillir. Si les yeux de Constance Isles pouvaient tuer, elle se trouverait déjà six pieds sous terre. Jane lui adressa un sourire forcé dans un rire gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était sensée faire maintenant ?

- La prochaine fois que tu joues avec ma vie, préviens moi s'il te plaît. Juste histoire que j'ai le temps de me faire à l'idée, _murmura Jane entre ses dents à l'encontre de son amante qui resserra sa prise autour de sa taille._

Constance, elle, resta abasourdie. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus venait d'arriver. Cette amitié qu'elle trouvait ambigüe depuis le début venait de prendre une toute autre tournure.

- Je le savais...

Maura n'était pas sûre de bien avoir entendu. Sa mère savait. Depuis le début. Un sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

- Je le savais que cette femme finirait par te tourner la tête,_ cracha-t-elle enfin._

Jane se crispa et serra les mâchoires. Ok, ça commençait à mal tourner pensa-t-elle. Maura perdit son sourire. Son étreinte autour de la taille de son amante se desserra et elle laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps.

- Comment avez-vous pu... _siffla Constance, son regard tourné vers Jane._

Cette dernière s'avança légèrement afin de protéger Maura. C'était comme si elle la mettait hors d'atteinte des mots blessants de sa mère. Comme si elle était le mur qui recevrait toutes les balles. Une par une, sans broncher.

- Écoutez-moi bien, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait pour que ma fille se comporte de cette façon mais je peux vous assurer que vous sortirez bientôt de sa vie. Et sachez bien que si cela ne se fait pas de votre plein grès je vous écraserais si bien que vous finirez par signer des PV au fin fond du Texas, _menaça-t-elle._

Jane sortit de ses gonds. Elle allait s'avancer vers elle lorsque Maura lui prit la main.

- Ça suffit, _dit-elle calmement_. Je refuse que tu lui parles de cette façon. Jane n'a rien fait. Rien à part m'aimer sincèrement. C'est moi qui suis allée vers elle. Tu n'as pas à la blâmer.

- Tu as pensé à ta réputation ? Que diront les gens ?

- Mère arrête ! S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle tu penses c'est bien la tienne de réputation ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire ? Les personnes qui m'aiment, qui tiennent à moi n'ont pas fuit en apprenant notre liaison. La famille de Jane a été très compréhensive, je...

- S'ils cautionnent ce genre de chose je comprends mieux votre éducation Mademoiselle Rizzoli, _la coupa sèchement sa mère._

_« Tout, pensa Jane, tout mais pas ma famille » _

- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de dire ce genre de chose, _menaça la détective._

- Sinon quoi, _rit Constance_. Vous êtes misérable... _Elle se tourna vers sa fille qui déjà, pleurait depuis un moment_. Tu me déçois... Je n'arrive même plus à te regarder, _elle chercha ses mots encore un moment_. Tu me dégoût...

- Je vous demanderai d'arrêter avant de dire des choses irréparables que vous finirez par regretter, _gronda Jane_.

Elle avait envie de la mettre à la porte. Comment pouvait-elle parler ainsi à sa fille. Jane entendait les pleures de Maura juste derrière elle. Cela la rendait folle.

- Sors de chez moi, _murmura la légiste dans un sanglot_.

Constance leva le menton et dévisagea Jane, condescendante. Sa propre fille la mettait dehors. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle venait de perdre face à cette petite fliquette de banlieue. Pourtant lorsqu'elle porta ses yeux sur le visage ravagé de pleures de son enfant elle perdit son air supérieur. La rage qui jusqu'alors avait mené cette conversation de front la quitta. Ce fut à son tour de se sentir misérable.

- Sors de chez moi ! _répéta Maura, plus fort, ce qui la fit sursauter._

Jane se tourna vers Maura et la serra dans le creux de son épaule, baisant son front avec amour, murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Elle fusilla alors Constance Isles qui récupérait son sac et son manteau. Sur le pas de la porte, elle aurait voulu parler mais rien ne sortit.

Lorsque la porte claqua, Maura ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et se laissa aller. Jane qui la serrait toujours entre ses bras, la berçait doucement.

- Je suis désolée mon amour... Tellement désolée.

Elle s'en voulait de la faire souffrir. Car même si les mots prononcés n'étaient pas sortie de sa bouche. C'était bien à cause d'elle que Maura souffrait. Jane s'accusait. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir les choses autrement.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, _souffla Maura en enfouissant son visage dans le cou protecteur._

Jane lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Le menton posait sur le haut de sa tête, elle laissa son regard glisser vers la cuisine. Ce qu'elle vit dans le plat et l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air la firent sourire.

- Tortellini au fromage, hein ?

Maura renifla et rit doucement :

- Avec double supplément de sauce.

Jane l'embrassa et sécha ses larmes. Elle sentit que Maura était épuisée. La légiste tenait à peine debout. Alors la détective se pencha et passa un bras sous ses genoux. Maura ne dit rien et se laissa porter jusqu'à la chambre.

[...]

Le lendemain matin, Jane s'activait dans la cuisine, enfilant son Holster d'épaule tout en buvant son café instantané. Maura, plus calme, sirotait son café moulu en lisant le journal, toujours en nuisette, son peignoir tombant sur ses épaules.

- La BPD est en train de se faire lyncher par les journalistes.

Jane se pencha par dessus son épaule et lut les gros titres.

- Cavanaugh a le proc' sur le dos chaque heure de la journée. Faut boucler cette affaire au plus vite... Elle est en train de bouffer tout le monde, _finit-elle en avalant sa dernière bouchée de sa tartine au beurre de cacahouète_. Bon allez, moi faut que j'y aille.

Elle enfila sa veste et mit son révolver dans son étui. Alors qu'elle se pencha vers Maura pour lui baiser la joue elle vit son regard absent. En troisième page de journal, le vernissage organisé par Constance Isles. Vernissage à but caritatif qui allait accueillir une grande partie de la ville.

Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas reparlé de l'altercation de la veille. Elles s'étaient tout simplement couchées, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Au matin, il y a peine une heure, Maura avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jane n'avait alors pas voulu insister.

- Elle t'aime Maura... Je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra vers toi et s'excusera.

D'un geste, le journal fut fermé et jeté à la poubelle. Maura se leva et posa les deux tasses dans l'évier.

- Même si c'était le cas, si elle doit revenir, ce sera pour nous deux.

Jane allait intervenir mais Maura s'approcha, lissant le col de sa veste.

- Nous sommes un tout que tu le veuilles ou non, d'accord ?

La belle brune lui sourit amoureusement.

- Je serais folle de ne pas le vouloir.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau. Jane ne résista pas à l'envie de pousser le baiser plus loin. Lentement elle pénétra la bouche de son amante qui se laissa faire dans un soupir. Maura resserra les doigts autour du tissu du col, attirant encore plus sa belle brune vers elle. Jane laissa glisser ses mains sous le peignoir. Elle prit les fesses de la légiste dans la coupe de sa main après s'être faufilée sous la nuisette. Hier soir était la première nuit où elles n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble. Même si le moment n'avait pas été propice et que la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête à ce moment là était de consoler Maura et de la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, cela lui avait manqué. Il n'avait d'ailleurs fallu qu'un effleurement ce matin au réveil pour que Jane sente son corps s'enflammer. La douche froide qu'elle s'était infligée ne lui avait rien fait. Elle désirait Maura tout autant.

Tout ceci était aussi valable pour la légiste. La manière dont Jane l'avait défendu la veille au soir. Une vraie lionne, fière et courageuse. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de cette peau halée au parfum de mer d'Italie.

Alors un portable se mit à sonner. Jane grogna dans le cou de Maura. Non, pas maintenant. La légiste lui offrit un regard d'excuse et décrocha. La voix de Matthias se fit entendre :

- Bonjour Docteur Isles, j'espère que je ne vous dérange.

De nouveau, les lèvres de Jane sur son cou, juste derrière l'oreille.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? _demanda la légiste sans prendre le temps de le saluer, sachant très bien la réaction de Jane si cette dernière savait que c'était le jeune docteur qui venait de les interrompre._

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Juste pour vous dire que je me permets de commencer l'autopsie du corps qui nous a été amené hier soir.

Jane la poussa vers le plan de travail et dévora ses lèvres. Maura eu du mal à se détacher d'elle et la réprimanda silencieusement, désignant son portable d'un mouvement de tête.

- Docteur Isles ?

- Oui, oui pas de problèmes, vous pouvez commencer. Il n'était pas utile de m'appeler, _finit-elle dans un souffle alors que la main de Jane remonté lascivement l'intérieur de ses cuisses._

Elle baissa le téléphone, n'entendant plus que des grésillements à l'autre bout du combiné. De sa main libre elle leva la tête de Jane, plongeait entre ses seins. Elle l'embrassa mais jeta bien vite la tête en arrière lorsqu'elle sentit la paume de sa main contre son intimité. Elle colla son front contre celui de la belle brune et plongea son regard dans le sien. Jane pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et saccadé s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. La détective finit par sourire néanmoins, taquinant du regard la légiste qui essayait de ne pas s'effondrer tant bien que mal. En effet, dans le creux de sa main, Jane pouvait déjà sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur son amante.

Les grésillements dans le téléphone se firent plus fort. Maura essaya de se reprendre et porta à nouveau le combiné à l'oreille.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien Docteur Isles.

- Oui... _soupira Maura_. Écoutez je suis au bureau dans une heure, nous verrons cela à ce moment d'accord. À tout à l'heure, _s'empressa-t-elle de dire avant de raccrocher._

Elle laissa le téléphone glisser sur le comptoir et s'accrocha enfin au cou de Jane.

- Un problème au boulot ? _demanda cette dernière entre deux baisers._

- Non, juste Susie qui avait besoin de mon aval pour une analyse, _mentit la légiste alors que la tête lui tournée._

Jane s'amusait de son désir. Elle pressa un peu plus la paume contre son sexe et lui refusa ses lèvres alors que Maura voulait l'embrasser.

- Tu te joues de moi, _remarqua la jolie blonde, ondulant inconsciemment des hanches._

La légiste, d'un air de défi, glissa à son tour la main entre ses cuisses, voulant elle-même apaiser le désir qui la tiraillait et qui lui faisait mal. Jane lui attrapa le poignet et le porta à sa bouche. Délicatement, elle déposa un baiser sur la peau fine.

- Pas encore Docteur Isles, _sourit Jane en se détachant d'elle, laissant glisser ses lèvres sur le dessus de la main_. Ce soir... Peut-être, _la taquina la détective en se tournant vers la porte de la cuisine, menant sur la petite cour extérieure._

Maura ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle venait de se faire avoir dans les règles de l'art. Jane lui décocha un clin d'oeil et un sourire ravageur en ouvrant la porte. Maura finit par rire et vint la rejoindre sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu as raison, attends de voir ce soir, _la prévint Maura dans un sourire._

Elles s'embrassaient une dernière fois lorsque la porte de la maison d'ami s'ouvrit. Jane se tourna alors et tomba nez à nez avec Cavanaugh.

- Ô,_ dit-elle surprise_. Bonjour Chef.

- Rizzoli,_ la salua-t-il_. Docteur Isles.

Cette dernière lui adressa un signe de la main, se servant de l'autre afin de tenir fermés les pans de son peignoir.

- Salut Ma'

Cavanaugh sourit, alors comme ça les bruits de couloirs étaient vrais pour une fois ; ces deux là étaient vraiment ensemble. Il haussa les épaules. Depuis le temps qu'il se posait la question de toute manière. Il se tourna vers Angela et l'embrassa, quelque peu gêné par les deux paires d'yeux tournaient vers lui.

- En route Rizzoli, vous allez être en retard.

- Vous aussi patron, _le taquina Jane en prenant les clé que la légiste lui tendit. _

Un dernier baiser et elle suivit Cavanaugh en adressant un au revoir à sa mère. Maura se retrouva alors seule face à Angela. Toutes deux se mirent à rougir, les mains toujours sur les pans de leurs peignoirs respectifs.

- Je vais aller me préparer, _réussit enfin à dire Maura_.

- Bonne idée, moi aussi.

Elles se regardèrent encore un instant et finirent par rire.

[...]

Jane passa les portes de la morgue. L'enquête sur le corps de la veille avait vite été réglée. C'était sa femme qui l'avait renversé avec la voiture. À peine Jane lui avait demandé de s'asseoir lors de l'interrogatoire que la femme avait craqué et tout avoué. Ils avaient l'arme du crime et le coupable en plus d'aveux. Une journée pour une fois fort agréable pour Jane.

Il était vingt heure. Elle passait prendre Maura pour rentrer chez elle. Elle la trouva assise à sa bureau, les yeux dans le vague. Elle s'avança et se pencha par dessus le bureau. Maura leva enfin la tête vers elle et tendit le bras afin d'atteindre son portable. Elle activa sa messagerie, sans un mot.

Un long silence se fit entendre avant que la personne ne se mette à parler :

_«Ma chérie c'est Maman... _

La voix étouffa un sanglot.

_Je préfère croire que tu es occupée et que c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas prendre cet appel..._

_J'aimerai que tu viennes demain... S'il te plaît._

_Mademoi... _

Encore un long silence.

_Jane sera la bienvenue également. »_

_Tuuuut... Tuuuut_

_Pour réécouter ce message, tap..._

Maura coupa son téléphone. Les yeux brillants, elle se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Jane eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle savait que Constance allait reprendre contact mais il est vrai qu'elle ne l'attendait pas de si tôt. Pourtant, vu la réaction de sa jolie blonde, Jane resta perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? _demanda-t-elle._

- Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, j'ai du mal à croire que ma mère veuille bien me voir à son vernissage, _gronda la légiste._

Jane écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait si énervée.

- Et il n'y a pas que ça ! _s'emporta Maura_. Jane, il y aura la moitié de Boston à cette soirée, sans compter une grande partie des amis, collègues et relations de ma mère. Je veux dire... La plupart des gens là bas savent qui je suis et de qui je suis la fille. Si je m'y rends à ton bras ça va jaser. Pour nous, comme pour elle.

Jane haussa les épaules et lui fit la moue.

- De toutes manières ça jase déjà alors un peu plus un peu moins... _sourit-elle avec son air de ne pas y toucher._

Elle rencontra un regard plein d'interrogation.

- Le truc habituel Maura, ce n'est rien, juste des bruits de couloirs, quelques regards déplacés, pas de quoi s'énerver, _essaya-t-elle de la rassurer._

Maura comprit que cela venait d'une partie du commissariat. Elle fulmina d'avantage. Ce que les gens pouvaient être méchants.

- Te faire l'amour dans une salle d'interrogatoire et envoyer la vidéo sur chaque poste de ce putain de commissariat, ça, ça ferait jaser ! Mais s'aimer simplement je ne vois pas en quoi ça les regarde.

La détective ne pouvait pas y croire. Maura venait de jurer. Juste là, devant elle. Elle sourit. Elle allait avoir de quoi la charrier pendant un bout de temps.

- Ce putain de commissariat, hein ? _commença Jane._

Maura secoua la tête, essayant de se reprendre.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, _se défendit-elle_.

- Oh si tu viens de le dire,_ sourit la détective._

- Non c'est pas vrai.

Jane rit alors et se pencha un peu plus au dessus du bureau tout en hochant la tête avec sa petite bouille d'enfant, les yeux pétillants et les pommettes hautes.

- Si c'est vrai.

Maura ne résista pas à ce visage et finit par craquer.

- Bon d'accord, j'l'ai dit, _abdiqua-t-elle l'air coupable._

La détective planta son regard dans le sien.

- Et sinon cette histoire de faire l'amour au boulot, tu as quoi à m'dire là dessus ? _demanda-t-elle innocemment._

Maura rit et lui poussa le visage de la main. Jane se redressa alors. Voilà, elle avait réussit. Un sourire était maintenant dessiné sur son visage et Jane se mit d'accord avec elle-même ; il n'y avait rien de plus beau.

- Alors on va aller à ce vernissage. Parce que ta mère vient de faire un pas vers toi... _Maura allait répliquer mais Jane insista_. Et vers moi. Je dois aussi te rappeler que nous sommes un tout alors si je viens, tu viens, _ordonna-t-elle_. Maintenant debout, _sourit la détective_. J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, le match commence dans vingt minutes.

La légiste attrapa son sac dans un sourire et vint rejoindre la belle brune qui lui tendait la main. Elle était soulagée. Jane avait encore une fois réglé le problème avec quelques mots. Alors c'était comme ça, demain soir allait être la soirée où Jane et elle se jèteraient à corps perdus dans la fosse aux lions. Quant à qui gagnera le tournois, Maura avait une petite idée là dessus...

[...]

- Et là ? _demanda Maura en se tourna vers Jane._

Cette dernière qui se débattait avec son chignon leva la tête, restant un instant perplexe. La légiste commença alors à tourner sur elle même. Elle finit par fixer une Jane plus que déroutée, l'air inquiet.

- Tu comptes y aller comme ça ?

En effet Maura ne portait que ses sous-vêtements.

- J'hésite entre le noir ou le mauve... _continua la jolie blonde, sérieuse._ Ou alors mon Andres Sarda blanc, je ne sais pas, _proposa-t-elle en posant la lingerie sur son corps._

- Maura, ce ne sont que des sous-vêtements, tout le monde s'en fout.

Le regard noir qu'elle rencontra la fit se reprendre :

- Tout le monde à part moi, bien entendu, _sourit-elle._

Maura se tourna vers le miroir de la commode. Analysant ses tenues consciencieusement, une à une. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jane jeta les pinces sur la table de nuit et secoua sa longue chevelure noire, laissant ses boucles tomber sur ses épaules. Pas de coupe sur mesure pour ce soir. Elle allait devenir folle.

La détective ne voulait pas l'avouer mais affronter Constance Isles ce soir, sur un terrain non familier qui plus est, la terrorisait. C'était pour elle sa dernière chance d'arranger les choses avec elle. Même si ce ne sera jamais le grand amour, elle voulait éviter la guerre. Pour Maura.

Cette dernière finit enfin par s'habiller. Une robe bleue, simple, sans artifices et sans bijoux, juste un léger maquillage. Jane se faufila derrière son dos et posa les lèvres sur son épaule dénudée. Elle la regarda dans le miroir. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle.

- Posso bloccare voi in questa stanza e fare l'amore tutta la notte si.

_Je pourrai t'enfermer dans cette chambre et te faire l'amour toute la nuit_

La peau se mit à frissonner. Maura, les yeux pétillant, ne quitta pas son regard. Alors elle prit les bras de son amante et les enlaça autour d'elle. Elles profitèrent de cette étreinte. Se donnant mutuellement le courage qu'il fallait pour arriver jusqu'au vernissage. Jane posa le menton sur son épaule et lui sourit dans le miroir.

- Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer,_ la rassura-t-elle_. Et au pire ne t'inquiète pas je garde mon Colt sous ma robe,_ plaisanta Jane._

Maura rit et se tourna vers elle. Jane se pencha et l'embrassa.

- Juste une chose, _commença la légiste tout en attrapant un long foulard qu'elle laissa tomber au creux de ses bras._ Un seul malaise, une seule remarque, un seul regard de travers de ma mère à ton égard et on s'en va.

- À vos ordres Ma'am, _salua Jane tel un majordome._

Maura sourit, entrant dans son jeu.

- Bien, maintenant, cochet si vous voulez bien nous conduire, _dit-elle en lui tendant la main._

Jane la prit délicatement et lui fit un baise main, suivit d'une révérence :

- Après vous.

* * *

**_Merci d'avance pour les Reviews, ça fait toujours ( très ) plaisir, parce qu'il est vrai que je constate que pas mal d'entre vous me suivent et donc me lisent mais je reste quand même sur ma faim en découvrant les 4, voire 5 reviews de mes fidèles lectrices ( d'ailleurs, merci à vous ;) )_**

**_Après tout vos commentaires, avis et autre critique ( positive ou négative ) sont pour moi, ce qu'un update est pour vous, un nouveau chapitre à découvrir ( et il faut être honnête... Dieu que ça fait plaisir d'en avoir ! Oui oui égo bien présent, je l'avoue ahah ! )_**

**_Voilà, pour conclure, voyez ça comme un salaire ( et un besoin de reconnaissance xD )_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me revoilà ! **_

_**Tout d'abord, vous m'avez manqué, sérieusement ^^' Vos petits messages et tout ça, voilà j'l'ai dit xD**_

_**Sinon un grand merci à tous pour vos nombreuses et adorables reviews 3**_

**_Pour la plupart d'entre vous qui me disent savoir déjà qui est le tueur... J'espère bien ! xD Je me suis escrimée à vous laisser des indices de chocs quand même ahah ;) J'ai plutôt décider de viser sur l'angoisse et le stress, du genre : " Mais quand va-t-il frapper sérieux !? " Plutôt que " Mais c'est qui qui tue putain ?! " Voilà ^^' J'espère que l'effet sera réussi sur la fin ;) Quand j'y pense je salive déjà ! ( rire diabolique )_**

**_Pour vous répondre :_**

**_Swann33 : Merci beaucoup ;) J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue !_**

**_Titimaya : Merci à toi :3_**

**_violaine2707 : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur !_**

**_Keiitaroo : Bienvenue sur cette FF alors et merci pour ta reviews ;) J'espère que le reste de leur histoire va continuer à te plaire !_**

**_CestmoiXena : Ahah ne parle pas si vite, on ne sait jamais ;) En tout cas je me suis régalée en imaginant Jane en cowgirl à la rescousse d'une gente demoiselle telle que Maura ^^' Alors juste pour toi je vais essayer de mettre de côté mon côté guimauve et voir ce que je peux faire pour titiller mon côté sadique ! ( Tu as du apprécier mon OS " Pour un autre jour, un autre jour avec ou sans toi " dans ce cas si tu aimes bataille et réconciliation ;)_**

**_Karoline Tesla : Je dois déjà rattraper mon retard sur ta FF ! Au moins 4 chapitres si je ne m'abuse. Je commence tout dès demain ;) J'espère que ça te fait une pause plutôt agréable dans ce cas ;3 Oui je vais l'être encore plus, ne t'inquiète pas et je ne vais pas lésiner sur les derniers chapitres restant, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire, genre vraiment ;)_**

**_Jess : Merci Jess, comme toujours, fidèle au poste ;) J'espère que tu apprécieras !_**

**_Elyseb : Merci à toi ;) J'espère que tu te régaleras de la suite alors !_**

**_Fanny : Un grand merci à toi aussi ! Je te laissa découvrir la suite pour Constance, après tout, on va pas la changer de trop non plus xD_**

**_turnen : Merci beaucoup, parce qu'il est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire :/ Je suis contente que ça passe bien alors :) Et désolée pour le retard ^^'_**

**_loulou : Merci énormément et bienvenu à toi surtout ;) Oui c'est vrai que tout est pensé à l'avance pour ce qui est de la trame principale histoire qu'il n'y ai pas de raté ou de coquille ^^' Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! _**

**_Hachiko-Tan : Faut dire que j'ai pas non plus essayer de le cacher xD Comme tu as pu le comprendre ci dessus lol Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas, ça fait plaisir ;)_**

**_Yaya Gefibu : Merci beaucoup et bienvenu parmis nous ;) Je suis contente que tu accroches ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir... Bientôt ;) Et encore désolée pour l'attente ^^'_**

**_Miione : Et attend de voir la suite !_**

* * *

La musique retentissait dans le vieil hangar désaffecté, aménagé pour l'occasion du vernissage. Il y avait un monde fou. Jane tira sur l'extrémité de sa robe noire, tout à coup mal à l'aise. Maura le remarqua et sourit, caressant le bas de son dos. Les deux jeunes femmes franchirent alors les grandes portes du bâtiment. Plusieurs sculptures, tableaux et autres performances trônaient ça et là, toujours admirés par un groupe important de personnes.

Une jeune femme habillait d'un costume chic Hugo Boss pour femme se dirigea vers elle, plateau en main :

- Mesdames, un rafraîchissement ?

Maura lui prit alors deux coupes tout en la remerciant. La détective ne se fit pas prier et termina le champagne en quelques gorgées. Autour d'elles, les gens parlaient et riaient. Trouver Constance dans cette faune relevait du défi. Mais après tout, elles étaient là pour ça.

- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, _ironisa la belle brune en déposant sa coupe sur une des tables._

- Le flic ronchon je t'avais demandé de le laisser à la maison pourtant, non ? _la taquina Maura._

- Oui je sais, ce soir je suis la femme la plus chanceuse du monde parce que Maura Isles est à mon bras, _sourit Jane en se penchant vers elle, déposant un baiser sur sa joue._

La légiste sourit, caressant le visage de son amante.

- C'est moi qui en ai de la chance.

Elles échangèrent un regard tendre, oubliant l'endroit, les gens et le bruit qui les entouraient.

Plus loin, Constance survolait la foule à la recherche de sa fille. Elle espérait secrètement qu'elle soit venue. Elle s'était haïe toute la nuit durant. Comment avait-elle pu... Oui elle était en colère. Contre Jane de lui avoir pris sa fille. Contre Maura de s'être laissée aller à cette liaison sans lui en confier le moindre mot. Contre elle-même, de s'être emportée sans mesurer l'ampleur de ses mots. Mais après tout, jamais elle n'avait vu Maura aussi heureuse. Pourtant elle en avait vu des hommes défiler à son bras. Mais jamais ce sourire sur son visage, ce regard pétillant d'amour dans ses yeux. Si leur amour était condamné c'était à cause de personne comme elle qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, que leur carrière, que tout ce qui, au final, était superficiel et remplaçable. Jamais personne ne pourra offrir tout ce que Jane donnait à Maura naturellement, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Constance prit sur elle. Ce soir elle serait irréprochable.

Alors qu'elle cogitait dans son coin cherchant sa fille du regard, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vint se joindre à elle.

- Constance ! Que je suis heureuse de te voir !

La voix haut perchée et emplie de manières vint la sortir de ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la nouvelle venue, un sourire forcé se dessina difficilement sur son visage.

- Mitya quelle surprise ! Je te croyais en France !

- Ô ces Français... Je ne peux pas les supporter plus de deux semaines par an.

Constance hocha la tête et jeta un regard furtif par dessus l'épaule de Mitya. Maura se trouvait là, sur l'une des nombreuses estrades en béton. Elle la regarda un moment, n'écoutant plus son amie qui lui racontait ses vacances sans se soucier du fait que son discours l'intéressait ou non. Maura était belle. Tellement belle. Constance ressentit cette fierté lui gagner le ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son enfant. Alors elle vit Jane se pencher vers elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille quelque chose qui la fit rire. Maura enlaçait entre ses doigts l'une des mains de la détective alors que de l'autre, elle lui remit une mèche de cheveux rebelle en place. Constance frissonna. Le chemin allait être long. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit honnête ; jamais elle n'avait vu une personne regarder sa fille de cette façon. D'une façon tout autre que seulement désir, fierté ou encore possession. Il y avait là bien d'autre chose. D'autre chose plus importante. Amour, tendresse, protection.

Comme Mitya finit par se rendre compte que Constance ne l'écoutait plus, elle se tourna, cherchant après ce qui captivé l'attention de son amie. Plus loin, deux femmes s'enlacèrent, échangeant un baiser. Elle se rebuta et se tourna vers son amie, l'air dégoûté :

- Les gens n'ont plus aucune gêne, cela en devient dérangeant.

Constance ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle parlait de sa fille. Mitya regarda de nouveau vers le jeune couple, sirotant son champagne.

- En effet, _cracha Constance en dévisageant Mitya de haut en bas_, les gens ne sont vraiment pas gênés.

La femme poivre et sel ne se sentit pas visée pour le moins du monde et opina de la tête. Alors Maura posa les yeux sur elles et leur fit un signe de la main. Elle prit Jane par la main et elles bravèrent la foule pour les rejoindre. Mitya fronça les sourcils et s'étonna de voir Constance répondre à son salut par un sourire. Elle allait lui poser la question lorsque Jane et Maura arrivèrent près d'elle.

- Mitya,_ insista Constance_, tu te souviens certainement de Maura, ma fille, _sourit-elle, menaçante._

Mitya rougit furieusement. Elle détourna les yeux du regard accusateur de son amie et se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes :

- Excusez-moi, on m'attends là haut, _dit-elle en désignant la mezzanine_.

La légiste ravala son bonsoir, étonnée. Une fois l'intruse partie, Constance prit la parole :

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue... Vous ! Que vous soyez venues, _se rattrapa-t-elle._

Maura jeta un regard vers Jane et sourit tendrement à sa mère.

- Et moi je suis contente que tu aies appelé.

Constance s'avança doucement et prit Maura dans ses bras. Jane sourit devant la scène. Finalement, cela se passait encore mieux que ce qu'elle espérait.

- Je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement de la veille... Je sais que je suis allée trop loin...

Elle marqua une pause, gênée. Son regard se porta enfin sur Jane. La détective se sentit soudain toute petite.

- Mademoiselle Rizzoli, je vous demande pardon pour les paroles que j'ai pu avoir. Ma fille est heureuse et c'est ce que nous voulons toutes les deux alors temps que nous aurons cet objectif commun, vous serez la bienvenue dans cette famille, _sourit Constance_.

Jane hocha la tête, difficilement. C'était une déclaration de paix, elle en était sûre. Contre toute attente, Constance s'approcha de Jane et la prit dans ses bras. La belle brune se figea dans l'étreinte. C'était assez déroutant. La mère de Maura lui murmura alors, dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Brisez ma fille et je vous brise.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire nerveux et elles se séparèrent, s'échangeant un sourire qui prenait la moitié de leur visage. Maura était émue. Un grand pas en avant venait d'être fait. Cela n'allait pas être facile mais au moins les deux camps avaient décidé de faire des efforts.

- Il faut fêter ça ! _s'enthousiasma Maura._

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'un des containers aménagés en coin salon privé. Maura avait glissé son bras sous celui de Jane et lui tenait la main de l'autre. La détective pouvait voir les regards de certains se poser sur elles après qu'ils aient salué et félicité Constance. Maura, souvent, leur échangeait un sourire, reconnaissant des visages. Jane ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas ces gens. Tout sonnait faux. Hypocrisie absolue et entretenue.

Constance les invita à s'assoir et elle fit signe à l'une des serveuses. Tout naturellement Maura vint se coller contre Jane. Le regard de Constance ne passa pas inaperçu pour la détective. Rien n'était encore gagné et elle savait pertinemment que ça ne le serait jamais. Elle passa alors le bras derrière son amante et le laissa se reposer sur le dossier, la main sur l'épaule ronde et dénudée de la jolie blonde. Constance demanda trois coupes de champagne et la serveuse s'effaça.

- Alors, je suppose que tu as reçu les acclamations auxquelles tu t'attendais ? _demanda Maura en se lovant un peu plus contre le corps tant aimé._

Constance se racla la gorge :

- Tout en gardant une modestie convenable... Oui,_ sourit-elle._

- Nous irons voir ton travail juste après, n'est-ce pas Jane ?

Cette dernière qui avait déjà décroché depuis un moment hocha vigoureusement la tête :

- Bin sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu pourras peut-être nous guider, si on ne t'accapare pas entre temps, _proposa la légiste._

- J'ai bien peur que tu sois optimiste ma chérie,_ remarqua Constance en prenant la coupe qu'on lui tendait. _

Jane et Maura se servirent également. Le serveur leur jeta un regard lourd de sens et leur offrit un sourire charmeur à toutes les deux. Jane n'en revenait pas. Maura quant à elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Maura ne vous avait certainement pas prévenu de tous les beaux spécimens que vous pourriez trouver ici, _sourit Constance en sirotant le champagne._

- Parce que c'est monnaie courante ce genre de chose ? _s'étonna-t-elle._

- Deux belles femmes comme vous, en couple qui plus est... Cela attire les convoitises de certain...

Jane se retrouva flattée mais en même temps très gênée. Décidément, cette soirée se révélait pleine de surprises. Elle donnerait cher pourtant pour se retrouver dans son canapé, une bière entre les mains mais voilà, elle avait poussé Maura pour venir ce soir. Hors de question de se défiler maintenant.

La discussion ne dura pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Un jeune homme vint prévenir Constance qu'un couple fortuné voulait s'offrir quelques une de ses toiles. Elle s'excusa auprès des deux femmes et s'éclipsa. Jane qui jusqu'alors se tenait aussi droite que possible se laissa totalement aller. Elle en profita pour embrasser la tempe offerte.

- On peut dire que le niveau un s'est bien passé.

- Le niveau un ? _demanda Maura en se tournant vers la détective._

- Première approche, chérie. Il est possible pour ta mère et moi de nous supporter une demi heure déjà, je trouve ça pas mal. Puis, je n'ai toujours pas pris de balle perdue alors que je n'ai pas lésiné sur le contact, _remarqua-t-elle tout en refermant un peu plus sa prise sur son épaule._

Maura trouva le système fort intéressant.

- Et le niveau deux ?

- Un week-end entier toutes les trois dans une de tes nombreuses résidences secondaires.

- Le trois ?

Jane lui offrit un sourire taquin et lui embrassa la joue puis le cou avant de lui mordiller l'oreille :

- Nos chambres seront voisines et je ne parle même pas de l'épaisseur des murs...

- Jane ! _s'offusqua Maura dans un rire_. Ce serait peut-être un peu trop lui demander, tu ne crois pas... _souffla-t-elle déjà toute engourdie par les lèvres sur sa peau._

- Tout ce que je crois c'est que j'ai très envie de toi et maintenant...

La main glissa du cou jusqu'au ventre et vint s'attarder sur la cuisse. L'intimité que leur offrait le contener leur permettait ces caresses indiscrètes.

- Rentrons... _proposa Jane à deux doigts de lui faire l'amour dans la minute._

Maura sourit dans le baiser. Elle adorait l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle. Jane si discrète et peu démonstrative glissait de plus en plus vers l'exhibition. Elle aimait jouer de ça. Après tout, Maura Isles était une femme qui adorait se faire désirer et elle prenait encore plus de plaisir à ce jeu là depuis que c'était Jane. Elle se détacha alors doucement d'elle :

- Je veux voir cette expo, _sourit-elle_. Nous aurons tout le temps ensuite.

Jane grogna de frustration et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- D'accord,_ soupira-t-elle_. Mais juste 30 minutes, _prévint-elle_. Après je ne répondrais plus de rien !

- Marché conclu !

[...]

Pendant tout le parcours, Jane ne jeta à aucun moment un regard même distrait sur l'une des oeuvres de sa belle-mère. Elle ne pouvait quitter Maura des yeux. Elle la regardait avec insistance. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas la toucher. Jane sourit intérieurement. Elle savait que Maura se délectait du moment. La faire attendre. Se faire attendre. Elle aimait ça aussi chez la légiste. Comme elle pouvait être désirable, sensuelle, sexy...

Jane ne pensait plus à tout ce qui la contrariée lorsqu'elle était avec Maura. Elle ne pensait plus au boulot, même si l'enquête la rendait malade. Non. Elle ne voulait que se détendre, profiter de la vie, sortir, voir du monde et du pays, découvrir de nouvelles choses grâce à Maura, rester au lit tout un week end en sa compagnie... Tout ces moments avec Maura, elle les aimait, les idolâtrait, les attendait avec tellement d'impatience...

Le choc et le liquide froid qui se répandait dans son dos la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle réalisa alors ; quelqu'un venait de lui renverser son verre dessus.

- Je suis tellement désolé ! Excusez-moi, pardon, vraiment !

Cette voix... Jane crut qu'elle allait tuer. Qu'elle allait _le_ tuer.

- Détective Rizzoli... _souffla le jeune homme lorsqu'il reconnu la belle brune_. Ô pardon, je suis navré, _s'excusa-t-il encore tout en tendant la main vers elle, une serviette en papier entre les doigts._

- Ne me touchez pas !_ s'emporta-t-elle_. Et arrêtez de dire que vous êtes désolée sinon je vais finir par vraiment m'énerver...

Maura posa la main sur son bras afin de la calmer. Matthias la regarda de ses yeux de chien battu. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient tournées vers eux et Jane fulminait d'être la source de leur sourire amusé.

- Je suis vraiment désol...

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et le fusilla du regard. Le champagne commença à coller sur sa peau et la robe à la gratter. Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu des vêtements de rechange au cas où le boulot la rappellerait à l'ordre.

- Je vais aux toilettes, me changer... _dit-elle à Maura, essayant de garder son self contrôle en présence de Matthias._

- Attends, je viens avec toi.

- Non ! _s'opposa Jane plus fort qu'elle n'aurait voulu_. Non, s'il te plaît, _se reprit-elle, plus douce_. Je vais aussi en profiter pour souffler un peu, d'accord ?

Maura comprit rapidement que son jeune collègue était le réel problème et non pas le verre renversé. Jane n'arrivera jamais à se faire à lui. Cela commençait vraiment à l'ennuyer... Elle ne voulait pas que son amante se rendre malade à cause de lui. Ou plutôt de la relation que Maura entretenait avec lui. Si la légiste devait encore travailler avec Matthias à l'avenir, elle ne sait pas comment réagirait Jane. Elle la regarda partir et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Elle m'en veut à mort n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas...

La légiste devait l'admettre, Matthias était une adoration.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, elle n'aime pas grand monde, _sourit-elle en pensant à sa Jane ronchon._

- En attendant qu'elle revienne, voulez-vous bien me tenir compagnie ?

- Avec plaisir. Mais à une seule condition : ne me renversez rien dessus, _rit-elle._

- J'accepte !

Il lui tendit son bras que Maura prit. Plus loin, ils s'installèrent sur l'un des canapés. Maura jeta un regard vers le fond de la salle, espérant apercevoir Jane.

- C'est votre mère n'est-ce pas qui est l'auteure de toutes ces merveilles ?

- Vous aimez ?

- Oui beaucoup, j'adorerai la rencontrer d'ailleurs.

- Elle est très demandée ce soir mais pourquoi pas. Nous irons lui dire au revoir avec Jane au moment de partir, j'en profiterai pour vous la présenter.

- Ce serait très gentil, _dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus. _

Maura prit une gorgée du verre qu'il lui tendit. La chaleur et l'alcool commença à lui tourner la tête. Elle prit le plaisir de se laisser aller. Après tout elle était heureuse, elle se sentait bien. Les choses commençaient doucement à aller mieux avec sa mère. Elle était à Jane autant que cette dernière était à elle. L'engourdissement grandissait.

Matthias ne pouvait détacher les yeux de tant de beauté. Il ne pouvait retenir son geste. Alors, aussi doucement que son désir lui permettait, il se pencha sur elle et lui vola un baiser. Maura ne réalisa pas tout de suite. La peau contre la sienne, elle n'était aussi douce que celle de Jane. Elle n'avait pas le même parfum. Le baiser se fit violent. Une main glissa sur son cou, emprisonnant sa nuque. Maura dans un élan posa les mains sur son torse et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. La gifle partit sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment. Matthias, dérouté, se laissa glisser sur les coussins en se tenant la joue. Maura quant à elle, posa la main sur ses lèvres, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle se redressa et essaya de reprendre une certaine contenance.

- Matthias... Pourquoi... ? Je ne vous ai pourtant jamais laissé croire que... Et je suis avec Jane, vous le savez très bien ! _s'emporta-t-elle. _

Le jeune homme se mit à fulminer à l'entente de ce prénom. Tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour cette Jane. Jane par ci, Jane par là. Maura Isles n'avait d'yeux que pour Jane... Cela le rendait fou.

- Que jamais plus cela ne se reproduise... Nous allons laisser ça sur le compte du champagne, d'accord ? _essaya-t-elle de le rassurer comme elle voyait son visage changer du tout au tout._

Maura, gênée, allait prendre congés lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer. Pensant qu'il s'en voulait, elle s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule :

- Je vous assure Matthias, faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé...

- Jane, Jane, Jane...

La légiste fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas.

- Personne ne peut être à votre hauteur, même les hommes les plus puissants au monde... Et vous vous amourachez d'un petit inspecteur sans envergure... D'une femme... Vous me décevez, Docteur Isles...

Un tremblement secoua le corps de la jolie blonde. Impossible. Matthias ne la regardait même pas. Il continuait seul dans son délire intérieur :

- Elle n'a ni votre classe, ni votre intelligence... Ce n'est qu'un microbe qui s'attache à vous... Vous avez une valeur inestimable Docteur Isles et vous gâchez votre stature pour un parasite...

Maura en avait assez entendu. Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui répondre. Matthias lui faisait peur. Il se mordillait la lèvre à chaque syllabe, s'entaillant profondément. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Tous ses membres tremblaient frénétiquement. Alors elle se leva, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, qu'elle sorte prendre l'air. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Jane. Dans le mouvement, elle perdit son foulard coloré qui flotta jusque sur les coussins.

Un main ferme vint lui agripper le poignet. Dans la douleur, elle se courba et il la tira vers lui. Maura aurait aimé que quelqu'un intervienne mais personne ne faisait attention à eux.

- Où allez-vous Docteur Isles ? _demanda-t-il, les yeux fous._

- Lâchez moi vous me faîtes mal ! _couina Maura en essayant de se dégager._

Alors Matthias réalisa. Il n'avait pas su se contrôler. Il n'arrivait jamais à se contrôler face à Maura Isles. Il y avait toujours un moment ou il s'écartait du chemin tracé... Qu'était-ce alors ? Une parole, un geste peut-être un peu tendre pour de simples collègues de travail ? Jamais il n'avait dépassé la limite à ce point. Il vit la peur dans ses yeux. Toute confiance et respect venait de s'envoler. Il allait devenir fou. Ses doigts, doucement, desserrèrent leur étreinte et Maura en profita pour se dégager. Elle se tint sa peau endolorie et se recula doucement.

- Docteur Isles... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... J'ai...

- J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir, _cracha-t-elle_. J'en ai assez entendu de votre part, Docteur Steevens, définitivement.

Les derniers mots vinrent le percuter de plein fouet. Maura ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Elle avait accepté dès le début de l'appeler par son prénom. Il comprit qu'à partir de ce soir leur relation ne resterait que strictement professionnelle. Il avait envie de pleurer. Tous ses efforts. Tout ce travail... Il était devenu le collègue parfait, à la limite de l'indispensable. Maintenant Maura ne voulait même plus entendre parler de lui...

Elle s'éloigna rapidement. Sur son passage, elle bouscula plus d'une personne. Dans sa précipitation, elle trébucha plus d'une fois. Elle s'était sentie impuissante face à ses mots, à ses gestes. Blessée, humiliée encore fois de part le choix de ses amours, de sa vie, Maura avait envie de pleurer.

Aucune trace de Jane aux toilettes, ni dans la salle principale. Elle savait que la détective ne se serait pas aventurée dans les salons privés. La légiste se précipita dehors. Jane était là, les joues rougies pour le froid, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Elle s'était changée rapidement, enfilant son vieux jean's noir et une chemise bleue. Elle était alors revenue sur ses pas. Maura était en compagnie de son collègue. Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Jane n'avait pas su les rejoindre. Elle allait s'énerver, elle le savait. Pourquoi gâcher la soirée de son amante ? Elle avait donc préféré sortir et se détendre. L'air froid lui avait fait un bien fou. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer au vernissage, elle demanda une cigarette à une femme qui venait tout juste de sortir. La première bouffée l'engourdie, cela faisait très longtemps.

Un cliquetis familier se fit entendre derrière elle. Jane sourit. Elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. Lentement elle se retourna. La jolie blonde s'approcha, soulagée de la voir. Maintenant, tout allait bien. Jane remarqua son regard pressant et inspira la fumée avec délectation. Maura la réprimanda d'un regard. Combien de fois elle avait pu la gronder lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de cigarette sur ses vêtements, lui vantant pendant des heures l'effet néfaste de ce poison. Mais si c'était juste une fois de temps à autre avait répliqué la détective, je ne vois pas en quoi cela devient dangereux.

Alors, doucement, elle expira, les yeux pétillants. La fumée, visible grâce à la nuit, prit forme, éphémère. Elle caressa la peau de Maura, elle imprégna ses vêtements, ses cheveux, toujours plus dévorante, aussi dévorante que le désir que Jane avait pour elle. L'englobant totalement, elle formait un halo presque protecteur autour d'elle. Maura esquissa un sourire quand l'idée d'être mise en cage la traversa, la rendant ainsi prisonnière, livrée corps et âme à sa belle brune. Jane sourit lorsque aguicheuse, Maura prit une bouffée de cette fumée. C'était comme si elles venaient de se caresser sans se toucher...

Jane écrasa la cigarette du pied et vint se coller contre elle. La musique du vernissage résonnait, presque sourde dans la rue déserte. De temps à autre un groupe d'amis s'aventuraient jusqu'à l'ancien hangar ou alors quelques personnes quittaient les lieux, joyeuses de leur soirée.

- Je veux rentrer... _murmura Maura dans son cou, laissant échapper un nuage de buée._

- Mais tu voulais voir le reste de l'exposition.

- Ce n'est pas important...

- Et ta mère, tu lui as dis au revoir ?

- S'il te plaît...

Jane fronça les sourcils, il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Peut-être un accro avec Constance ?

- Chérie... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Tout le corps de Maura se tendit. Elle repensa aux mots blessants, semblables à des balles, elle repensa à ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'envie de vomir la gagna. Maura n'avait qu'une hâte, s'était de rentrer, de se mettre à l'abri, de profiter de la soirée avec Jane.

- Jane... _demanda une fois encore la légiste._

La détective, septique, hocha la tête. C'était d'accord, elles allaient rentrer. Jane passa la main par dessus son épaule et la serra contre elle avant d'avancer vers la voiture.

Toujours assis sur le canapé, Matthias pleurait de rage. Maura... Sa douce Maura venait de lui échapper. Elle l'avait regardé avec dégoût, avec peur. Entre ses doigts, il serrait le tissu du foulard que Maura avait oublié. Il y plongea le visage et s'imprégna du parfum, se délectant de chaque arôme, à la limite de la jouissance. Lorsqu'il se détacha, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se mit à rire. Les pupilles se dilatèrent.

[...]

Le jean's glissa le long des cuisses galbées. Maura attrapa la peau halée entre les dents. Jane se redressa, elle voulait la voir lui faire l'amour. Elle voulait voir cette Maura impétueuse qui menait la danse, à son plus grand bonheur. Entre ses mains, la légiste pétrie les formes. Elle voulait la dévorer. Elle voulait prouver à quel point elle l'aimait, la désirait, peu importe ce que les autres disaient, peu importe qu'elles soient seules contre tous.

Jane retint un grognement quand la main froide vint se glisser sous le tissu du boxer. Maura la plaqua sur le matelas et vint prendre sa bouche entre ses lèvres. Alors Jane glissa les mains le long de la fermeture éclair de la robe. Lorsqu'enfin elle réussit à la lui retirer entre deux baiser sulfureux, Jane voulut la jeter un peu plus loin mais c'était sans compter sur le côté maniaque de Maura. Cette dernière lui prit le poignet qui tenait la robe. Elle voulut se retirer du baiser. Jane réalisa. Elle serra alors Maura un plus contre elle et vint glisser une cuisse entre les siennes. La légiste jeta un oeil à sa robe hors de prix, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit chiffonnée...

- Jane... _souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers alors que son amante descendait doucement le long de son cou_, juste trente secondes...

Jane ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle était en train de lui faire passionnément l'amour et pourtant Maura ne pensait qu'à une chose ; sa robe à trois mille dollars.

- Maura s'il te plaît, ce n'est qu'une robe, c'est pas grave, _essaya-t-elle de la détourner alors qu'elle lui enlever le slip dans un mouvement brusque, presque animal._

Jane s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche, ce qui n'empêcha pas la réponse d'arriver :

- C'est une Debbie Wingham, _s'offusqua la légiste dans un sourire._

Les yeux dans les yeux, Jane sut de suite qu'elle avait perdu. Sa fierté en prit un coup. Perdre face à un bout de tissu quand même. Dans un rire elle bascula sur le côté, libérant son amante qui posa doucement, en évitant tout faux plis, la robe sur la chaise. Jane, appuyée sur un coude, la regarda faire, amusée. Décidément, Maura Isles ne cessera jamais de la surprendre.

Alors que Maura se diriger vers elle, totalement nue, une idée lui vint. Elle en rougit. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avec Jane. Elle se recula vers la salle de bain sous le regard interrogateur de la belle brune.

- Juste cinq minutes, _sourit Maura._

Jane se laissa choir sur le matelas, elle allait devenir folle, folle d'envie.

- Maura je t'en prie ! _supplia-t-elle dans un rire_. Dépêche toi ! Si dans un deux minutes tu n'es pas là je déboule dans la salle de bain !

La légiste ne perdit pas de temps. Elle enfila l'une de ses tenues légères réservées exclusivement pour la chambre. Tenue qu'elle avait d'ailleurs acheté en pensant à Jane. Elle enfila les bas noirs qu'elle accrocha aux portes jarretelles. Le corset serré, mettant en avant sa poitrine généreuse et sauta dans ses chaussures simples à talon dont la semelle était rouge sang. Par plaisir elle se maquilla plus que nécessaire, sans être vulgaire, de toutes manières, même avec toute la volonté du monde elle ne le sera jamais. Elle s'ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux et se contempla un instant, Jane allait être séduite, elle le savait. Charmeuse elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la chambre de manière sensuelle.

Maura n'y croyait pas, Jane s'était endormie. Elle s'approcha alors du lit et détailla son visage. Elle dormait vraiment. Elle se laissa tomber sur les draps, dépitée. Comment avait-elle fait pour s'endormir ? S'endormir comme maintenant ? Maura ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle jeta un oeil à sa tenue et se trouva bien bête à l'instant. Elle sourit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage tant aimé. Il était vrai que Jane avait beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper, les journées étaient longues et l'enquête épuisante. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait même plutôt de la peine pour elle :

- Tu as raté quelque chose... _murmura Maura en lui baisant la tempe._

Elle tendit le bras et éteint la lumière. D'un geste, elle souleva les couvertes et se glissa à l'intérieur. La chaleur du corps contre sa peau la fit frissonner de plaisir. Pourtant, ce soir, c'était ceinture. Elle voulut en rire mais se retint, il ne fallait pas réveiller la belle endormie. Elle se colla contre son dos et lui baisa l'épaule.

Un gémissement se fit entendre et une main lui attrapa le poignet. Jane approcha la main jusqu'à ses lèvres, s'entourant du bras de son aimée. Maura sourit un peu plus et passa la jambe par dessus les cuisses de Jane, l'enveloppant totalement de son amour.

* * *

**_Voilà voilà :) La fin arrive à grand pas, j'espère que vous aimerez jusqu'au bout ;)_**

**_Des zous mes gens ! Hâte de vous lire !_**


	11. Jamais plus vous ne me repousserez

_**Mes gens ! Je m'excuse de ce retard ( pardon pardon pardon ! ) Non vraiment j'ai pas géré sur ce coup là mais j'dois avouer que la troisième année d'archi bah... C'est rude ! xD Je m'excuse d'avance pour la longueur quelque peu short de ce chapitre ^^' **_

_**Mais bientôt la fin ! Encore 2 chapitres et ce sera tout pour " Battre pour toi mon coeur a commencé "**_

_**En espérant que la suite vous plaira :)**_

_**Bisous à tous !**_

_**(Ah ! ... Et vous m'avez manqué :3 )**_

_**Swann33 : Tu vas bientôt le savoir ;)**_

_**Hachiko-Tan : Heureuse de te compter parmi mes nouveaux lecteurs ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas, pour tout ce que tu as dit ! **_

_**violaine2707 : Je pense que la scène de fin de chap va te plaire dans ce cas :3**_

_**Elyseb : Merci, et encore, tu n'as rien vu ^^'**_

**_Yaya gefibu : Je vais penser à toi lors de l'écriture du prochain chapitre, sûr que tu ne vas pas être déçue ;)_**

**_Miione : Dieu que je suis fière de mon effet xD Nan mais faut pas s'mettre dans des états pareils hein ! Ahah ! Surtout en début d'année ! Ah bah bravo xD Heureuse de voir que je suis pas la seule à faire passer le temps en cours en lisant des FF ;) ( Je crois qu'on en a tous eu des anniversaires comme ça en fait xD Moi ça m'a quand même valu 2 jours de boudage ahah ! )_**

**_jess : Merci jess, c'est adorable :3 J'espère que tu apprécieras ce qui suivra !_**

* * *

Doucement, Jane ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Sa tête posée sur la poitrine de Maura se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations régulières. Le brouillard se dissipa et elle réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie... Bien trop tôt vu l'ensemble que Maura portait encore. Elle étouffa un grognement et se souleva sur un coude.

- Alors c'était ça la surprise ?... _murmura Jane en souriant_.

Elle se haït de s'être endormie. Quelle amante elle faisait... Elle la contempla un instant et finit par se tourner vers le réveil ; 7h23. Il fallait qu'elle passe chez elle avant le boulot. Maura dormait si bien, elle décida de ne pas la réveiller.

Sans un bruit, la détective se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir prit quelques vêtements dans le dressing qu'elle avait déposés chez Maura. Elle saisit le bloc note posé sur le bureau dans la chambre et lui laissa un mot sur l'oreiller. Jane se pencha afin de lui embrasser le front et passa la main dans les boucles blondes. Alors la légiste laissa échapper un balbutiement. Dans son rêve elle demandait à Jane de couper le réveil et de rester encore un peu. Cette dernière sourit et lui baisa les lèvres avant de partir.

Jane aimait évoluer dans cette maison. Tout comme elle aimait voir Maura se mouvoir chez elle, dans son petit appartement. C'était différent de ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elles n'étaient encore qu'amies. Là elle avait l'impression que leur deux existences fusionnaient.

Elle vérifia que tout était en ordre et jeta un oeil vers l'escalier avant de fermer la porte. Alors que Jane pénétrait dans sa voiture, elle repensa à la soirée d'hier. Constance avait su se tenir. Elle avait su faire un pas vers sa fille, lui tendre la main et ne plus lui tourner le dos. Finalement, Jane avait peut-être sous-estimé Constance Isles qu'elle pensait beaucoup plus froide et conservatrice.

Puis cet abruti de Matthias... Jane secoua la tête. Elle n'y penserait pas.

Après avoir garé la voiture près de son immeuble, Jane se dirigea vers son appartement. Jo Friday lui fit la fête. Elle lui avait manqué hier soir. La détective se pencha et attrapa le chien qu'elle câlina un instant.

- Tu peux plus rester toute seule toi, hein ?

Le chien aboya et lui lécha la joue.

- Moi non plus, _sourit Jane en lui enfilant sa laisse_.

Une promenade et au boulot. Elle regarda Jo Friday trottiner devant elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'emmener avec elle à l'avenir chez Maura. Jane savait que la légiste serait d'accord. Elles descendirent les escaliers. Jo frôlait les murs, reniflant tout sur son passage. Enfin dehors, l'air frais et le soleil matinal. Jo se précipita sur son arbre favoris, juste à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la maison. L'animal étudia un moment le tronc et le parterre de fleur. Jane la regarda faire. Jo prenait son temps, comme d'habitude.

La détective se frotta les mains afin de se réchauffer. Noël approchait à grand pas. Il fallait qu'elle prévoit quelque chose. Quelque chose de spécial pour son premier Noël avec Maura. Jane en sourit d'avance et laissa son regard vagabonder.

Elle était amoureuse. Follement amoureuse. Amoureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle était amoureuse de Maura Isles. Sa meilleure amie. Le génie dont parle tous les journaux. L'accro au shopping dont toutes les femmes du commissariat envie. La femme merveilleuse qui séduit tous les hommes sur sa route.

Pourtant Maura l'avait choisi, elle. La flic indépendante et solitaire. La femme enfant qui a soif d'aventure et préfère faire des heures sup' plutôt que de profiter de son canapé. La femme qui aime le baseball et la bière. Bref, son contraire. Un contraire si complémentaire comme le dirait la légiste.

Et puis c'était ça aussi. Maura. Une femme. Une femme comme elle même était une femme. Jane avait hésité au début. Trop de questions, de doutes... Pas sur Maura ou ses sentiments non. Mais sur les gens. Les quand dira-t-on incessant... Au final tout avait été tellement naturel. Comme il avait été naturel de se confier à Maura la toute première fois alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis 24h. Comme il avait été naturel de l'inviter à boire un verre après le boulot la première fois, histoire de faire mieux connaissance. Comme il avait était naturel de l'avoir dans sa vie, tout simplement.

Jane se mordit la lèvre. La béatitude avait du bon. Alors que Jo commença à gratter la terre en second signe de son passage, Jane fronça les sourcils. Derrière une ben juste dans un renfoncement à côté de chez elle un flaque rouge commençait à apparaître. La détective se pencha afin de prendre Jo dans ses bras et s'avança doucement vers la traînée.

Les deux grands yeux voilés la fixèrent.

[...]

Les rubans jaunes tendus empêchaient les passants curieux de s'approcher un peu plus. Les sirènes bleutées rebondissaient sur la parois blanche de l'immeuble de la belle brune. Elle se concentrait d'ailleurs dessus en attendant impatiemment Maura.

Horreur. Cette jeune femme... Elle avait subit tellement de choses.

- Jane !

Dans un sursaut elle se tourna. Maura présenta sa carte et passa sous le ruban que le policier soulevait. La légiste se dirigea vers elle en trottinant. Une fois à sa hauteur elle l'enlaça, sans se soucier des regards autour d'elles. Cette étreinte n'avait en effet rien d'amicale.

- J'ai eu tellement peur quand on m'a indiqué l'adresse... _souffla-t-elle dans le creux de son cou_.

Jane lui prit le visage entre les mains et la rassura du mieux qu'elle put :

- Tout va bien Maura.

- Non... Non ! _réalisa la légiste en s'écartant_. Elle est au pied de chez toi Jane ! Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

Korsak s'aventura vers les deux femmes en saluant le Docteur Isles d'un hochement de tête.

- Le Docteur Isles a raison Jane...

- Qu... Quoi ? Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?_ s'exaspéra Jane de peur que Korsak ne fasse qu'augmenter l'angoisse de son amante._

- Tu es partout dans les journaux. Le tueur a envie de jouer c'est évident ! Pourquoi mettre en évidence toutes ses victimes sans identités sinon ? _s'énerva Maura._

- Maura s'il te plaît, _prévint la détective alors qu'elle reprit_, _plus bas_, Chérie, calme toi... Écoute on en reparlera, juste... Si tu pouvais... _demanda-t-elle silencieusement en tendant le bras vers la ben._

La légiste leva le menton. Si elle croyait pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça... Maura s'approcha du corps. Elle du détourner les yeux un instant avant de se reprendre. Méticuleusement, elle étudia chaque parcelle du corps, espérant trouver quelque chose. Elle se redressa et enleva ses gants. Jane et Korsak vinrent à sa rencontre.

- Femme asiatique, la vingtaine, décédée très tôt ce matin. Son corps n'a pas eu le temps de se raidir... Même avec ce froid... Toujours le même procédé même si cette fois, _elle grimaça_. Il a été beaucoup plus violent...

Jane hocha la tête et laissa Maura faire signe aux préposés à la recouverte et transport du corps.

- Bien... _souffla Jane_. Tu viens, je t'emmène à la BPD, _dit-elle en s'adressant à Maura_.

Maura souleva les sourcils et passa devant elle, sans un regard. La détective se passa une main sur la nuque :

- Allez Maura tu vas pas m'faire la gueule, sérieusement ?!

- Langage Jane ! _lui cria Maura qui déjà traversait le trottoir afin de rejoindre sa voiture._

Jane leva les bras au ciel et grogna. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé pensa-t-elle en se rappelant le réveil auprès de la jolie blonde. Alors Korsak ricana et elle le foudroya du regard.

- Elle a raison Jane, _sourit-il._

La détective enfonça les poings dans son jean.

- Je sais Korsak, Je sais...

[...]

Maura enfila sa blouse blanche. Elle s'était directement enfermée dans son bureau. L'angoisse quant au fait de voir Matthias la gagnait peu à peu. La légiste souffla et ferma les yeux un instant, opérant un état d'esprit confiant apprit au cours d'une conférence sur la sophrologie. D'un geste, elle poussa la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui.

[...]

Une nouvelle photo vint rejoindre le tableau des victimes. Le visage écorché de la jeune asiatique. Jane se tourna vers Frost et Korsak :

- Je pense qu'elles ne sont que des substitues... Il a un objectif à atteindre, une femme qu'il ne se sent pas encore la force d'approcher. Une femme plus puissante que lui.

[...]

Maura ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer et se dirigea vers la table d'autopsie. Là, l'attendait la nouvelle inconnue. La jolie blonde allait la passer au peigne fin. Rien ne lui échappera... Rien.

Derrière elle, un peu plus loin, Matthias la regardait, les poings serrés. Il pouvait deviner son corps à travers la blouse ; le dos, les hanches... Il sentit son plaisir monter. Maura Isles penchait au dessus du corps fraîchement retrouvé.

[...]

- Korsak, ça s'est déjà vu, _expliqua Jane_. Ed Kemper par exemple. Le plus grand serial killer au monde. Il a raconté chacun de ses crimes avec détails et délectation, pourtant, quand on lui a demandé de parler de son dernier meurtre, celui de sa mère, il n'a jamais rien lâché. Ce qu'il lui a fait subir est une vraie abomination. Pourtant il n'a jamais été jusque là avec ses précédentes victimes, _remarqua-t-elle en se penchant sur son bureau, son regard plantait dans celui de Frost._

[...]

D'ici il pouvait sentir son parfum. Sentir sa gêne et sa colère. Elle ne l'avait pas salué. Elle ne lui avait pas sourit. Matthias bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il était près à pleurer. Sans sa confiance, il n'était plus rien. Sans sa reconnaissance, elle n'était plus rien...

[...]

- Elles étaient des entraînements, des encas à son ultime fantasme : Sa mère, qui avait tellement d'emprise sur lui qu'il n'osait pas y toucher même si son voeu le plus cher était de la tuer... Il chasse une femme en particulier. Une femme qui le fait se sentir minable, impuissant... Une femme dont il sait qu'il ne sera jamais l'égale et ça le rend dingue... _finit-elle_.

- Reste plus qu'à savoir après qui, il en a vraiment, _souligna Korsak._

Jane se laissa tomber sur son siège. Vu l'animosité avec lequel le meurtre a été commis, elle sent que leur homme est pressé, en colère. Elle sent qu'il ne va pas tarder à fauter. Il ne restera plus qu'à le cueillir.

[...]

Matthias s'approcha doucement de la légiste. Il laissa traîner la main le long de la table en inox. Maura toujours penchait au dessus du corps ne lui prêta pas attention. Le jeune homme jubilait déjà des évènements à venir. Il allait se délecter. Manipuler... Sa plus grande passion. Il allait _la _manipuler. Il allait se jouer d'elle, Maura Isles.

Son corps pouvait presque la toucher. Alors le sentit, juste derrière elle. Comme un champ de force. Elle aurait voulu le repousser brusquement, lui dire de rester loin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait même plus le regarder. Il avait sali Jane, leur relation. Il avait sali par un geste et par des mots ce qu'il y avait de plus beau, de plus pur dans toute sa vie.

Il la sentait fébrile, au bord de l'explosion. Il aimait ça aussi finalement qu'elle le haïsse. Même si cela voulait dire de ne plus pouvoir la toucher, la voir se rendre à lui, avec consentement et envie. Il aurait pu la détourner de cette petite raclure de flic mais Jane Rizzoli avait trop d'emprise sur elle. Autant d'emprise qu'il n'en aura jamais... Jamais. Il suffisait donc de jouer, mais autrement.

- Je voudrai m'excuser à nouveau Docteur Isles.

Le ton était froid. Il ne se lamentait plus. Maura se raidit. C'était comme s'il l'avait dit par pure politesse. Sans vraiment le penser cette fois-ci. Elle ne lui répondit pas et fit le tour de la table afin d'être loin de lui. La légiste continua d'inspecter la blessure du cou, retirant les morceaux de chaire ensanglantés qui lui obstruaient la vue.

- Fin de la discussion Docteur Steevens. J'aimerai que vous vous remettiez au travail. Son autopsie ne va pas se faire toute seule, _cracha-t-elle en désignant l'homme allongé derrière lui._

Un petit sourire se forme aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Bien entendu...

Il fit claquer les gants. Maura sursauta et lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ne vit pas, déjà penchait sur le corps. D'un geste elle fit glisser la loupe lumineuse au dessus de la plaie. Après quelques instants, son coeur se mit à battre furieusement. Collé au sang, une preuve qui peut-être, désignerait le tueur.

[...]

Maura se précipita au labo et interpella Susie. Elle lui tendit le sachet qui renfermait trois cheveux entiers.

- Faites passer cet échantillon au dessus de tout. Je veux les analyses pour demain fin d'après-midi au plus tard Susie.

- Bien Docteur Isles, _s'exécuta cette dernière._

Maura se pinça la lèvre en voyant la scientifique partir. Ils étaient proche maintenant. C'était sûr. Les cheveux étaient courts, noir de jais et surtout, le follicule et la racine intactes...

Il fallait prévenir Jane. Aucune piste. Ces trois petits échantillons risquaient d'être leur seule chance de mettre la main sur leur tueur.

[...]

Les bas remontèrent doucement sur la peau laiteuse. Maura sourit tout en accrochant le tissu au porte jarretelle. Jane allongée nue en travers du lit ne la quittait pas de yeux.

- J'me suis rattrapée finalement... _la taquina la détective en souvenir de la nuit dernière._

- Ce que tu peux être macho,_ rit Maura en se penchant au dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser._

- Très !

Elle la saisit par le chandail et la fit rouler sur les draps. Une petite heure avant leur escapade amoureuse, elles avaient feint un rendez-vous extérieur pour se retrouver chez la légiste. Maura avait pourtant voulu lui tenir tête par rapport à son inquiétude survenu ce matin mais Jane avait été rusée...

Alors que la belle brune lui dévorait la gorge, Maura ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer l'heure :

- Jane... Dans dix minutes nous devons être au- travail.

- Facile.

Maura roula des yeux dans un sourire et la fit basculer :

- Tu sais que la conversation de ce matin n'est pas terminée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Maura j't'en prie... _soupira la concernée_. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence !

La jolie blonde grogna et se dégager du corps tant aimé.

- Ce que tu peux être têtue.

Jane la rattrapa par le bras et la fit basculer à nouveau.

- Et toi ce que tu peux être paranoïaque ! Maura même s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose... _Cette dernière voulut prendre la parole mais Jane parla un peu plus fort_. Et je dis bien si ! Je suis armée, je sais me battre et sérieusement... Qu'est-ce qu'un serial killer voudrait bien faire de moi ? _essaya-t-elle de plaisanter._

Maura lui fit la moue. Non, elle n'arriverait pas à la convaincre. Quitte à remettre un sujet douloureux sur le tapis, Maura ferait tout pour lui faire prendre conscience du danger.

- Pourtant il y en a déjà eu un qui voulait bien de toi...

Les cicatrices au creux de ses mains se mirent à piquer. Souvenir douloureux. Jane hocha la tête et se redressa. Elle se pencha afin d'attraper ses vêtements. Maura prit appuis sur ses coudes. La détective aurait pu lui en vouloir et pourtant... C'était légitime de sa part d'utiliser cette partie de sa vie. Maura avait peur pour elle. Tous les moyens étaient bons. Mais Jane se savait invincible. Surtout depuis que Maura faisait partie intégrante de sa vie.

Assise sur le bord du lit, Jane finit d'enfiler sa chemise. Alors, le corps chaud de son amante vint se coller contre son dos. Son souffle lui caressa la nuque et un baiser y fut déposé.

- Tu sais comme je t'aime...

Les frissons filèrent le long de sa peau. Les yeux se fermèrent, savourant l'instant.

- Tu sais aussi comme je suis, _sourit Maura_. Un rat de laboratoire avec des codes de socialisation assez différents de ceux employés par les autres...

Jane rit silencieusement. C'était tellement vrai. Maura prit le temps de peser ses mots avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je n'ai que toi Jane. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été créée que pour toi... Même si c'est scientifiquement impossible mais... Tu dit que je suis belle, mais tout ce que tu fais me rend belle. Tu dis que je suis le génie le plus stupide que tu connaisses mais il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ne me sens jamais stupide. Tu dis plein d'autre chose encore mais quand j'y regarde de plus près... Tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

Le front collé contre la nuque, Maura ferma les yeux, laissant perler une larme qui roula sur le bout de son nez et vint se perdre entre les omoplates de la détective. Cette dernière crut que son coeur allait exploser.

- Tu m'as apporté tellement de choses. Une famille, des amis, de la confiance, de l'amour... Je veux que tu comprennes Jane... Je veux vraiment que tu comprennes tout ce que tu m'as offert. Que tu comprennes que ton plus beau cadeau ça a été de t'offrir à moi. Que tu comprennes que sans toi... Sans toi c'est impossible... Ça n'existe pas...

La voix finit par mourir dans un sanglot. Doucement Jane se tourna et la prit dans ses bras. Entre ses mains elle souleva le visage. Les yeux rougis rencontrèrent le regard noir brillant, brillant d'amour.

- Et ça n'existera jamais...

* * *

**_Oui guimauve et alors ?! ^^' Bon bah voilà le monde des bisounours s'arrête ici, ne me tuez pas pour ce qui va suivre ;)_**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews, favorite, follows et MP ( ça fait toujours chaud au coeur )_**


End file.
